Naruto:Titan Rising
by Ghost Of The Kitsune
Summary: Naruto coming home after a mission finds Konoha destroyed by Orochimaru. Feeling depressed he asks the Kyuubi to take him away. Kyuubi who gained control of Narutos body with his permission opens a dimensional gateway and takes them tothe TeenTitans world
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone the names Ghost of the Kitsune but you can call me Ghost. This is my first ever story and I wanted to do it on something that intrigues me which is why i made it a Naruto /Teen Titans crossover. I'll let you know now that I don't know much about Teen Titans but I know enough about it to write a good (in my opinion) story. I am watching the TT episodes and writing the story as I go but I would like anyone with information about Teen Titans to help me out or if you know a wabsite I can go to so I can get the information that would also be helpful. Also I would like reviews from other authors or visiters letting me know if there's anything I need to improve now that I'm finished lets get on with the story.

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto/Teen Titans or anything else that shows up in this entire story and this is the only time I'll say it.

Thought:_hello_

Demon/yelling:**hello**

Radio/phone etc:hello

Talk:hello

A shadowy figure rushed pass a camera, using stealth to evade detection. The figure silently crept through the dark hallways avoiding security guards, cameras and other security devices. The figure turned a corner and saw a few guards heading his way. Instantly the figure went back where he had come from. The figure decided to wait for the security guards to leave but had no such luck as they stopped and started talking about random things that the figure didn't really care about. It wouldn't have been hard for the figure to sneak past them,the problem was that they were standing in front of the room the artifact he was suppose to steal was in.

"_Great,just what I needed_". the figure thought the figure tried to find another way to get inside the room without the guards noticing.

As a flash of lightning struck it illuminated the shadows enough to see that the figure was male but that was all that you could tell. As the figure tried to figure out a way to get into the room he leant his head back looking at the ceiling. Instantly he noticed the ventilation system."_That works_" thought the figure as he looked back around the corner to make sure the guards were still occupied with their conversation which they were. Silently the figure jumped to the ceiling and stuck to it. A red energy of sort appeared over his hand and soon took the shape of a kunai and then it turned into one as he used it to pry open the vents. The figure quickly climbed into the vents and replaced the covering. He moved quickly but quietly through the vents over the guards and above his target. As he moved to a diffrent vent he looked into the room. The room itself was dimly lit and empty except for a glass container that held what looked like a big piece of metal,but this wasn't just any metal,this was pure plutonium which is very dangerous. As the figure took off the vent cover and lifted it into the was about to jump down but a strange feeling made him look around. As he pressed a button on a watch he had on , the eyes of the mask turned red. As he looked into the room again he could easily see dozens of lasers crossing all around the room making it hard for any normal person to even get close to the container.

"_This makes things even more interesting_". thought the figure as he slowly came out of the vents and stuck to the ceiling once more. As the figure took a calming breath to clear his head and get ready for what he was about to do. After calming his breathing the figure crouched low on the ceiling. Instantly he jumped forward and landing on the floor showed alot of acroebatics by flipping through all of the lasers without being touched once. As the figure landed in front of the container he quickly got to work in getting the plutonium before the guard came in to check on it. Seeing as the glass was bullet-proof the figure couldn't use a glass-cutter. Pulling out the kunai from earlier the figure took one last calming breath before putting the kunai up to the glass. If anyone were to look closely at the blade they would notice that it started glowing a bit. As the figure finished cutting a large hole in the glass the figure turned the blade back into the red energy before absorbing the energy back into his body. Raising the sleeve of his shirt up the figure placed one hand over his wrist and the next second there was a puff of smoke as a large square box appeared on the floor next to him to hold the plutonium. The figure slowly pushed his hand through the hole in the glass and lifted the plutonium up as his gloves were made for handling it,but as soon as the plutonium was lifted the lights in the room switched on and an alarm went off.

Cursing silently the figure quickly put the plutonium in the box and closed it. The figure then held one of his hands in an odd sign and the box dissapeared the same way it had come. It was at that moment the guards from outside the room came bursting through the door with weapons at the ready and saw the plutonium missing. Their attention instantly shifted to the other figure in the room. The figure was wearing a black baggy pants with a black singlet looking shirt over it. There was what appeared to be armor on a few places on the suit with a belt wrapped around the persons waist and a black watch on his wrist. He also had on a red vest of sort over his shirt. The figure also wore a pair of black sandals and on his hands were a pair of black gloves that went up to his elbow(think Anbu uniform ). Also covering the figures face was what appeared to be a white mask which had the face of a fox with a few things added to it like the infared vision and other tech and thanks to the added light you could also see some red coloured hair. He also had a sash wrapped around his neck which had at least a dozen shuriken and strapped to his pants was what looked like an overlarge knife but was really a giant shuriken.

The guards instantly pointed their weapons at the figure."Freeze" the guard in front shouted .  
"Sorry but I can't do that."replied the figure as he started walking forward. The guards instantly prepared their weapons to deal with the the intruder. As the figure kept walking forward the guard opened fire. They were taken offgaurd when the figure blurred out of existence.

"You shouldn't have done that. " they heard a voice say from behind them. Instantly they spun around only for the guard that was in the back to get a punch to the face followed closely by a spin kick to his stomach. The other guards watched their comrade get sent flying and hitting the container knocking him out instantly. The other guards immediately opened fire but were again suprised as the figure started dodging the bullets with an amazing show of speed. Soon they heard the fimiliar "ckick" sound signaling that their weapons needed reloading. Before they could even try though the figure appeared in front of another guard gripped him by his head lifted him up and slammed his head into the ground with alot of strength knocking that guard out as well. Not even giving the guards time to catch themselves the figure appeared between two more guards once more performing a spin kick to the guards head sending the man flying head first into the wall leaving a large dent. They knew that was one more guard down. The figure followed up by dropping low to the ground and performing a sweep kick knocking the guard which was a woman this time feet from out under her followed by getting up and dropping one foot down on her chest with enough force to knock her out. The rest of the guards which were only five finally managed to catch themselves and quickly regruoped with each other in a circular formation hoping that it would give them a better chance. They were wrong. The figure once again blurred out of existence and appeared in the middle of the them . Instantly the figures hands blurred hitting each of the last five guards in the back of their knecks knocking them out. The entire fight took no longer than two minutes and the figure had taken out nine highly trained guards in that time without using his weapons or killing anyone. The figure was about to let out a sigh until he heard people coming,alot of people. The figure instantly turned around ran back and jumped into the vents. He silently placed the cover back on as the room was filled with more guards trying to figure out what happened. As they noticed the plutonium missing one of the guards instantly called for the building to be locked down and searched for the intruder,obviously he was in command because the rest of the guards instantly followed his orders except the few that were helping the downed guards.

The figure moved silently up through the vents to get to the roof. As he came out on the roof,the figure reached up to his mask and pressed another button."I have what you need"the figure spoke into the radio of his mask. After a few seconds he a voice replied"Great now get back here so I can finish my work."

"Roger that Gizmo".the figure replied "See you back at HQ".As the figure turned the radio off he heard the door to the roof burst open and a few guards came running out. They had come to secure the roof but were suprised to find the figure standing there. Instantly the guards opened fire. The figure turned around and started running towards the edge of the roof and jumped over the edge. It was a good fifty stories fall to the ground. As the guards ran over to the ledge they were suprised to see the figure was nowhere in sight.

A block away the same figure appeared on another roof in a twister of wind and leaves."_That was a close one_."thought the figure as he jumped off of this roof also except this building was only three stories. Landing on the ground the figure walked up to a black Cheverolet Camero. Going to the trunk and opening it the figure took off his mask revealing blond hair with stripes of red here and there showing a wig strapped to the mask,blue eyes and three wisker like marks on each cheek. Throwing the mask into the trunk the figure grabbed a bag out that had clothes in it. Changing from the clothes he had on before the figure now wore a long blue jeans pants with a white t-shirt and a pair of white tennis. He also had what appeared as a large crafted diamond hanging around his neck by a rope chian and he still had on the watch. Throwing the bag that now held the close he was wearing back into the trunk and closing it back. Jumping into the car the figure was about to start it until he heard a ringing sound. Looking around before reaching into the gloves compartment the figure pulled out a cellphone and answered it.

"Hello?"the figure asked. Instantly a voice answered and by the tone you could easily tell it was a female."Naruto" the voice said"Are you okay"? asked the figure now identified as Naruto answered the worried person"I'm fine Jinx. You should know I can handle myself."So you're okay. Good bacause when you get back here **I'm so gonna kick your ass. How could you take this stupid mission from Gizmo and not even tell me**?the voice now identified as Jinx said/shouted. Naruto instantly pulled his ringing ear away from the phone. As he waited he heard Jinx finally calm down."Are you finished"?he asked."Yeah" came his reply."Good" Naruto said I'll explain when I get back"."You better". muttered Jinx."See you soon"Naruto replied while hanging up. As he started up the car and drove off Naruto couldn't stop rembering how much he had changed in the three years he had been in this had world. He stopped acting like a dumb idiot and even stopped wearing orange like he did. He still wore it but not as much as he use to. The eighteen year old had learned many things in the time he had been here from how to drive to how to use guns build a few things and speak diffrent languages and fly planes and many other things thanks to the Kyuubi increasing his brain capacity. He now had an IQ of over 300 making him as smart if not smarter than Gizmo and it also gave him a few telekinetic abilities. He would've continue his trip down memory lane if he hadn't reached their secret HQ. Their HQ was just an old abandoned sixty story hotel building that Naruto had tricked the mayor to sign over to him using a genjutsu and renovate back to its former glory. Thanks to that Naruto now owned one of the best and most luxurious hotels in Jump City and never had to pay a cent for anything and was also considered as one of the bachelors of Jump City though noone knew how he truly looked since noone had managed to meet the owner. He had also used genjutsu on some of the biggest names in Jump City making them believe that they had stayed there and had a good time thus spreading word of the hotel to other big names and helping it to gain publicity thus the reason for the hotel being one of the best.

Their HQ was like a large base right under the hotel that had everything they needed from holographic training room,robots and anything else that him and Gizmo could think of,and thanks to the income of the hotel they never had to rob money only other things like the plutonium he had just stolen. Everyone that worked in the hotel were also robots seeing that you couldn't trust much people with their kind of work. As he pulled into the parking lot he turned off the car and got out. He then walked into the building passing guests as he went to the receptionist."Good day Mr .Uzumaki your back later than usual."the receptionist said. As Naruto looked at his watch he noticed that it was almost midnight. He then looked up at the receptionist."Do you have anything for us?"he asked. As the receptionist replied with a negative Naruto turned and walked to the elevator,and seeing that noone was in it quickly punched in a code on the keypad. Instantly a secret door opened in the back of the elevator revealing another elevator except unlike the first elevator that took you to the diffrent floors in the hotel,this one takes you to diffrent levels of their base. Pressing the button for the lab Naruto instantly felt the elevator start going down. Soon the door opened to reveal what looked like a lab with a bunch of computers and other machines. It also had some veichles some finished and some not. He walked up to a short bald kid wearing a green jumpsuit with a pair of green goggles with a black hourglass shape in the middle of the lense on his head and a strange backpack looking device on his back,his eyes were also a yellow color. The kid was working on something. Although he was small Naruto knew he was smart .He was just going to let the kid finish his work until he got an idea and a devious smile crept up on his face. Silently he crept up behind the kid while putting his mouth by his ear. Taking in a large amount of air Naruto shouted in the kids ear as loud as he could."Watcha doing Gizmo?"he screamed. Gizmo as he was identified to be instantly jumped in the air from fear. Obviously he hadn't heard the elevator or hear Naruto walk up beside him.

"What the fuck was that for?"shouted Gizmo after he caught his breath and managed to calm down his heart. As he looked at the laughing blond."You need to pay better attention to your surroundings."laughed the blonde. As Gizmo continued to glare at the blond a door leading into the lab suddenly opened and in walked a girl. She was a bit tall with pink eyes and she was wearing a black dress with long sleeves and a pink sash looking piece of cloth wrapped around her collar. Her hair was done up into two horns and each pointing up in the air and wrapped with black cloth. She also had something resembling a collar wrapped around her neck and was wearing a pair of pink and black striped stockings with a pair of black shoes with low heels. She instantly walked up to the blond on the floor and gripped him by his shirt lifting him up also showing a suprising amount of strength. Instantly the blonde stopped laughing and he had a nervous look on his face."Whats up Jinx?"he asked.

This is where I'll end for let me know what you think about my first chapter and don't forget to R&R. This is Ghost signing out.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay folks heres chapter two and to one of my first reviewers Hades252 2, yes I do plan on doing a few flashback chapters showing how Naruto got where he is now. Also to xstofer there will be a pairing though I wont say who. So without further interuptions lets start chapter two.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Teen Titans but if I did lets just say things would be alot more interesting.

Thought: _hello_

Demon/yelling:**hello**

Radio/phone etc:hello

Talk:hello

"Whats up Jinx?" the blonde asked the girl now identified as Jinx. "Whats up?"Thats all you have to say after a stunt like this?"she asked. Even an idiot could tell she wes pissed and quite frankly both of the boys in the room were considered geniuses. "What are you talking about?"asked the blonde and what he got was a glare before Jinx said"What were you thinking when you took this stupid mission?I mean you could've gotten hurt and all because Gizmo gave you this stupid mission. "First off"Naruto replied "Gizmo didn't give me this mission,I took it because what I went for is something I needed for my plans and secondly,there's no way I could've gotten hurt. Hell they never would've even knew I was there if I had thought they had the thing on a pressure stand and thirdly I could've taken out everyone in that building without breaking a sweat.."he finished with an annoyed glare. Both Jinx and Gizmo who for once was watching silently knew that statement was true. You couldn't be not only the best but most perfect student the HIVE academy ever had without being good and Naruto was considered as both.

Jinx thought about this and although she knew he was right that didn't make her worries lessen any. She was worried about all her friends actually and for good reason seeing the type of work they all did. Any of them could be taken down at any time and that scared her. Their group was good and thanks to Naruto they had a healthy source of income though noone knew how Naruto had not only got the mayor to sign the building over to him but also get the mayor to renevate it and get so much publicity. All Naruto had said was that it was a ninja technique and left it at that. But that still didn't mean that they didn't do what they were trained to,it just meant that they could go after better things. "I'm sorry."she heard a voice say and instantly looked at Naruto. "I know that you were only worried about me and maybe I should've told you but there was no time. They were going to move the plutonium tomorrow and then it would have been even harder to get." he said. Jinx who had already been informed of what Naruto went after thanks to Gizmo just let out a sigh. It was when Naruto did things like this that she realised she couldn't stay mad at him. His sad blue eyes were just to much for her and she knew he could take care of himself and that was also the reason she had a crush on him. Naruto might have been very intelligent with scientific or other things like that,but when faced with emotional problems he was very stupid leaving everyone to wander if he was ever even in a relationship in his life.

"So what did you need plutonium for anyway?" she asked and at that Naruto remembered his package. Once more putting his hand by his wrist the box appeared in the same fashion as last time. This was yet another thing that had everyone confused the way that Naruto could seal things into almost anything. Naruto had explained the technique by telling them that the seals he drew were like a medium used to take whatever he sealed to a sort of pocket dimension and to bring it back. He also told them that he could seal almost anything and showed them by taking a blank piece of paper and some ink and drawing a seal on them. He explained that there were diffrent level seals for diffrent things. After finishing the seal he had moved and drew another seal on a few of the fighter drones. When he had done that he then turned to them and performed a weird handsign and in a puff of smoke all the drones he had drew the seal on had dissapeared. After a moment he did the handsign again and the drones appeared in puffs of smoke. Though they didn't understand it they knew something like that wes very useful.

As she came back to the present she watched Naruto grab the box and effortly lift it over to a table in the lab. He then turned to Gizmo. "Is it ready?"he asked. "No the construction drones should be finished soon though."Good." was Narutos response. Jinx looked between the two before finally getting angry about not knowing what they were talking abou and voiced it."What the fuck are you two talking about?"she screamed. Instantly Naruto walked over to the computer and then typed in a few commands. A picture soon appeared on the large screen. It looked kinda like a jet or plane of some sort though she couldn't really tell how it looked because it was only blueprints. "A jet?"she asked but Naruto just smirked."A spacecraft."he answered as though it was the most obvios thing. Jinx was now confused. Why did they need a spacecraft and that still didn't answer what the plutonium was for. "What do we need a spacecraft for?"she asked. Naruto looked at her"To get to the Centari prison of course."was his reply. Jinx was both confused and scared. She couldn't have heard right. Naruto was planning on going to the Centari prison,one of the most ruthless prisons in the galaxy. She only had one thing to ask."**Why the hell do you want to go there** ?"she yelled though Naruto didn't seem bothered in the least. He again went to the computer and typed in a few more commands. Another picture popped up on the screen except this one was a girl. She had long black hair and black dark coloured eyes. She also wore what appeared to be body armor and a dark coloured miniskirt and singlet looking shirt and a pair of knee high boots of the same colour. On her waist, by her collar and on the back of her hands were some sort of dark colored stones that she didn't recognise. "Her name's Blackfire."she heard Naruto say from behind her. "She's a Tameranian and it also appears she's Starfires sister though the two don't get along for some reason."he said before once more typing in commands and this time a video popped up showing Blackfire fighting her sister Starfire. The two actually looked the same except where Blackfire wore armor,her sister didn't. Also instead of black hair,Starfire had bright red hair. She also had green eyes and dressed similiar to her sister except the fact the clothes she was wearing were a pinkish/purplish color and the stones were also green like her eyes. Though the fight didn't last long it was enough to make Jinx come to a conclusion in her mind. "So you want her because of her strength."she asked/stated. Naruto looked at her for a few seconds before replying. "Yes,and because she would be a great ally to have and to help strengthen our group. Jinx could see the reasoning behind the idea but didn't like it afterall this girl might come and mess up everything she had worked for in order to get Naruto to notice her. But she also knew that once Naruto decided on something there was no way to change his mind but that didn't mean she was letting him do this alone. "I'm coming with you."she said ready for a negative reply to come from Naruto. She had already thought of her argument for him to let her come but was suprised by his response."Sure, as a matter of fact I was planning on taking Mammoth as well after all him and you will work on distraction while Gizmo stays here and guide us and I get her out." She was suprised but instantly realised Naruto had already made plans for this mission.

"How long before the jet's ready?"he asked Gizmo as the midget once more joined the conversation. "A few weeks with testing the thing out."replied the midget. There were few things Gizmo took seriously and his inventions were one of them. "Then we use that time to prepare for an advantage."replied Naruto. Jinx looked confused,what did they need to prepare for. She knew that Naruto had planned this and she or anyone else had yet to see any of his plans not work another reason he had become their leader. "What do we have to prepare for?"she asked. Naruto looked at her before saying"We need to train to take out these guys and that's why Im getting Gizmo to try and hack their computers and security cameras so we can get the layout of the prison and hopefully find out how the guards fight. "Once again Jinx could see the logic. As soon as Naruto finished Gizmo replied with a "Got it."going to the computers and starting to try and hack the Centari prison. Jinx only had one last question that she hadn't gotten an answer to. "So whats the plutonium for?"she asked. Naruto once more typed onto the computer and this time suits of some sort appeared. They were full body suits while the body of the suits were a bit bulky and had spaces between the metal so that the knees and elbows and other joints could move freelY but were also protected. The helmets had visors over the lenses(think Halo uniforms). Each suit were custom made to match their users. There was a green one,a large black with gold, a red,and a pink one. She could easily tell which one was for who. The red one had two slots on the back and she knew it was for Naruto to put what he called his Chakra Sabers. They were swords of sort thats only the hilt but when he pumps his chakra into it red blades appear. These were just one of the many weapons Naruto had designed for himself. She also noticed the green one was alot smaller than the rest but seeing Gizmo she knew why and the pink one had a more fiminine look and not just because of the colour.

"We need it to power the jet and these."he replied. She instantly understood. The plutonium was a power supply for their equipment. Naruto then looked around and seeing that there was nothing else for him to do he turned around and started heading for the elevator. Looking back he realised that Jinx was thinking hard about something. Turning around he went and stood in front of her. After a while with her still oblivious to the world around her Naruto once more got an evil look. Seeing that Jinx eyes were glazed over a bit he slowly went behind her. Slowly he raised his hand and bought it down towards Jinxs but. With a resounding slap Jinx jumped into the air from shock and a little pain. She glared around for the culprit and spotted both Naruto and Gizmo laughing loudly. She would have said something had she not remembered where she was hit. An evil smirk appeared on her lips as she seductively walked up to Naruto. "So did you like it?"she asked. Naruto looked completely shocked. He had been expecting to get the shit beat out of him but instead he was asked if he liked it and to tell the truth he actually did. As he stuttered over his words Jinx just turrned around and walked away swaying her hips. "You coming?"she asked innocently. Naruto could only nod his head in reply as he got up and followed the girl to the elevator. As the two got in Naruto who had regained his composure pressed a button and the doors slid shut. Gizmo couldn't help but shake his head."Put a mathematical problem in front of him and he could do it with ease but if you put a girl there it was a completely diffrent case. He knew that it wasn't the fact it was a girl but who the girl was. Gizmo had seen Naruto turn down many girls during their time at the HIVE and although many of them made certain suggestions to what they could do together Naruto had never even bat an eyelash. He would remain completely emotionless and continue to reject the girls until they gave up for the moment. To tell the truth Gizmo had actually thought he was gay because he was rejecting girls that every other guy in school would kill for just to get them to talk to them. They had graduated recently at the top of their classes with Naruto being the highest but were waiting on a job for them to do. Silently Gizmo went back to work trying to hack the Centari computers.

Elsewhere in the base Naruto and Jinx had just stepped out of the elevator and were heading toward the rooms. It was late and both wanted to get some rest. As they passed the common room they saw that noone was in it indicating that Mammoth was asleep or at least somewhere else in the base. Although Naruto had a room in the hotel with rooms for all of them they never actually used it seeing as it was for their cover. As he and Jinx headed to their rooms hers being right across the hall from his he couldn't help feeling a bit nervous for some reason. As he made a sideways glance at Jinx as she appeared to be caught in her own thoughts. Naruto was about to walk into his room until he heard Jinx call him. When he turned around however he was suprised when Jinx quickly walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek. She then quickly turned around,unlocked her door and went inside. Naruto stood in the hall frozen for a while until he let out a silent chuckle. Turning back around he walked up to his room door then placing a hand on the door while pumping out some chakra. A seal appeared on the door before dissapearing. Naruto had chosen to use seals to lock his door instead of locks seeing as you couldnt just pick a seal. And seeing as he was the only person that he knew about that used chakra or even knew how to make those seals he knew noone could get in his rooom. Suddenly there was a click as the door opened to let him in. Closing the door back he instantly felt the seal reappear and locking the door back. Naruto had a room that most teenage boys would dream of. In the room was a large king sized bed with blue coverings. There was a mahogony dresser to the left of the room with a nightstand next to the bed. On the nightstand was a lamp with a white shade and three pictures. One of the pictures was of team seven over six years ago when they were all still innocent. Another was one of Narutos most cherished pictures. There were three people in the picture,one a blond man that looked like a older version of Naruto,the next person was a woman with red hair though you couldn't see the color of her eyes because she had a large smile on her face and her eyes were closed. The last person on the picture was a tall man with long white hair. He had red lines running from his eyes making it look like he was crying blood. These were Narutos parents Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze and Narutos former sensei Jiraiya of the Legendary Sannin. The last picture was one of the few he had taken while in the HIVE academy. It contained him wearing a black shirt with a pair of black pants. He also had on a pair of black tennis. Standing to his left was Jinx with a large blush on her face and next to her stood a smiling Gizmo. To his right stood Kid Wykkid who looked sort of like a minny batman and could travel through the shadows and other things with shadows. Right next to him was Seemore,a dark colored kid who was wearing a white jumpsuit with a green belt around his waist. He wore a pair of black tennis with green at the bottom and blue lasins. He also wore a pair of green gloves on his hand. The oddest thing about him though was the blue helmet he wore with one large eye in the middle. Seemores power was diffrent visions like infared,knight vision etc. Standing in the back of the group were two figures both wearing black and gold except one was bigger than the other. The smaller one had a shield strapped to his back and a large H was in the center of his chest. This was Private Hive. The other figure had long orange hair that came to his neck in length. You could see from his size that he was strong. This one was Mammoth. Also in Narutos room was a seventy inch plasma tv in the wall and in front of it were diffrent kind of games. The wall of the room was a dark blue with pictures of diffrent weapons hanging here and there. There were no visible doors in the room which would make people believe this was the only room,but that wasn't the case.

As Naruto walked over to the wall on his left he performed a handsign before a seal appeared on the wall. Instantly the wall opened revealing a room behind it. This room was Narutos weapons room. Anybody with a brain couldv'e told you that if they saw it seeing as the walls were lined with weapons. In the middle of the room was a large table with a chair where Naruto built his weapons. Silently he walked up to an empty spot on the wall. Naruto held out his hand and in a puff of smoke a gun that looked like a 9mm appeared in his hand except this gun charged up his chakra and let it out in large pulses. Another reason he built his weapons was because noone else could use them unless you used chakra and as far as he knew only him used chakra. Putting the gun back into its place Naruto turned and left the room closing the wall back and watching it reseal. Yet again Naruto walked to the wall thats right in front of the door. Once more he performed a handsign and the wall opened. Walking inside the room it was revealed to be a closet. Everything was neatly organised. Walking up to the section he knew held sleepwear he quickly picked out a black pants and a red shirt. Naruto then turned around and walked out of the closet watching as the wall sealed up again. Walking over to the wall that was on his right Naruto did the routine to open the wall and this time his private bath was revealed. Each room had one so it wasn't a big deal. As Naruto started filling the tub with water he started taking off hiis clothes. Seeing as the water had reached high enough he turned off the faucet and got into the tub relaxing his muscles.

Across the hall Jinx had leaned against the door until she heard Naruto go inside his room. She let out a quiet sigh before remembering what she had done moments ago. Her face instantly turned a deep red as the blood rushed to her cheeks. Jinx couldn't believe she had just kissed him though only on the cheek. Jinxs room was a dark pink color and unlike Naruto she had pictures of her time at the HIVE academy all over the walls. Like Naruto she also had a kingsized bed with pink coverings and a nightstand by her bed. She had a full body mirror in the corner and there were two doors one leading into her closet and the other into her bathroom. On her nightstand was a lamp with pink shade and a picture. And she had a dresser on the right side of the had let each of them design their rooms how they wanted when he let them come live with him so that they could be more comfortable. She also had a thirty inch plasma tv in her room with a dvd player and a few movies. Jinx took off her clothes leaving her in only her underwear and clombed into bed. She had already took a shower and gone to bed uuntil the receptionist called her and told her Naruto had returned like she asked her to. As she layed in bed she couldn't help thinking of Naruto and the shocked look on his face when she had kissed her. She turned over on her bed and grabbed the picture off the nightstand. Suprisingly it was the same one Naruto was looking at. She couldn't believe how much she was blushing just by standing next to Naruto although that was a few months after he had first arrived. She placed the picture back on the nightstand before snuggling up under the covers and going back to sleep. She knew she would have a long day ahead of her.

Back down in the lab Gizmo was still trying to get into the Centari computers to hack the video cameras. He wasn't having much luck however as the computers were revealed to be better than he thought. He kept trying though just to make sure Naruto had an advantage. He might never really say it but he was grateful to Naruto because he gave him a home and enough equipment to build whatever he wanted. Him and Naruto were the technicians of the group though Naruto left most of the tech stuff to him. He knew Naruto could build things just as good if not better than him and sometimes he even showed him where he could improve his designs. In three years Naruto had read tons of books on many subjects from all over the world and thanks to his photographic memory he remembered everything he read. When they had graduated they had nowhere to go but then Naruto had showed up and told them that they could stay with him. And it was for this reason that Gizmo didn't want to let naruto down. He kept trying to hack the computers. He wouldn't give up no matter what.

Back with Naruto he had just finished his bath and was going to go to bed until his stomach grumbled. It was at that time he remembered that he had just returned from a mission and therefore had missed dinner."_I gotta get something to eat_." he thought to himself. He turned around and started walking towards the door but just as he was about to reach the door he dissapeared in a yellow flash. Reappearing in the kitchen he walked up to the cuboard and took out some instant ramen, then walking over to the stove he grabbed the tea kettle to see if it had any water inside. Luckily it was still half full. As he put the kettle back on the stove while turning on the burner and went to sit down at the table to wait for the water to heat. Once again Narutos thoughts went back to when he had first arrived in this world and how much he had changed. Once again Naruto was pulled from his thoughts as the kettle started letting out a loud whistle signaling that the water was hot. As he got up and poured the water into his ramen he closed the lid back and waited for the noodles to become soft. After the three minutes wait he added the sauce stirred it up and once more sat at the table to eat. When he finished he got up and threw the container into the garbage. Once more Naruto dissapeared in a yellow flash and appeared back in his room. Naruto then went into bed and fell asleep as his mind wandered back to his past this time undisturbed.

Okay folks this is the end of chapter two. Next chapter and maybe a few after that will be flashback chapters as Naruto sleeps, meaning that Naruto will be dreaming of his past. So that means I will reveal how Naruto got there,how he ended up in the HIVE,and a few of his abilities. Also chapter three wont be out until next week and I'll try to update weekly so until then seeya later.


	3. How It Began Part 1

Okay folks here's chaptet three and as promised you will get to see how Naruto got with the HIVE and other mysteries. You will also get to see some of Narutos jutsus and other techniques. Also anyone who has any questions or suggestions can leave them in a review. So lets get on with chapter three .

Disclaimer: Naruto and Teen Titans aren't mine but I am trying to change that.

Thought:"hello"

Demon/jutsu:**hello**

Radio/phone etc:hello 

Talk:hello

It was a forest and everything was quiet. Suddenly a blur shot past through the trees with the only proof being the dropping leaves that were pulled from the trees by the figures speed. As the figure stopped to catch a quick breath it was revealed to be a blonde haired male dressed in the normal Konoha Anbu armour with a white cloak opened up showing a black shinobi pants with a black long sleeved shirt and a white vest on and a sword strapped to his back with a black and white diamond patterned handle and a black sheath, his white cloak signifying that he was a captian in Anbu and a white mask over his face with a picture of a fox. By the persons size you could tell that he was only about fourteen or fifteen. As soon as the the boy had caught his breath enough he started his dash back to his home village. As he got closer to the village the smell of smoke caught his nose. Stopping once more the figure focused some chakra to his nose. He found that the smoke was coming from the north,the same direction his village was in. Seeing as he couldn't see much since the forest was so thick the figure bent low before jumping extremely high into the air and over the trees. From this height he could easily see the village and all the smoke rising from it. He also noticed that a few places in the wall around his home were missing large chunks meaning that something big had passed through the wall. As soon as the figure landed on the ground he dashed forward adding chakra to his feet to increase his speed more. When he reached the front of the gates he jumped from inside the forest surrounding his home and ran through the gate. He immediately stopped in his tracks from the sight he saw. The entire village was nothing more than rubble except for a few buildings that were still standing and even those looked like they were ready to fall and there was fire and blood all around. Bodies of ninjas and civilians alike were thrown all over the place some missing limbs and others to disfigured or burnt in some way to even recognise. The figure couldn't believe his eyes. He slowly pulled off his mask revealing teary and disbelieving blue eyes and three wisker like marks on each cheek revealing the face of Naruto Uzumaki. The only other time he had ever seen the village in a state like this was a few months ago when Pein the so called leader of the orginization Akatsuki had come looking for him and had destroyed the entire village killing almost everyone in it. But even so he knew it couldn't be anyone from Akatsuki seeing as they had hunted them all down and killed them and he had killed the real leader of the group Madara Uchiha with the Kyuubis help. He even had each of their cloaks and rings and he had two of Madaras masks. He had figured that in order to extract the biijus from their hosts they needed the rings so if you killed a member once they retrieved the rings they could recruit more. So he had started taking the rings and cloaks so that couldn't happen. Though he still didn't manage to save the eight tails Jiinchuriki seeing as he saved his life by letting the Akatsuki capture him meaning that he was now the only Jiinchuriki left.

"Who could've done this?" he cried to himself. As he walked slowly through the village trying to see if he could find any survivors though he doubted that. He walked to the spot where the Hokage building use to be and noticed the hokage herself laying there dead. He walked next to the body and dropped to his knees next to it. He silently pulled the body which was covered in blood up into a hug."Baa-chan." he cried as he looked at the woman who was like a mother to him now dead in his arms. As he made as much shadow clones as he could he slowly lifted the blonde hokage up and started walking . The rest of the clones already knew what was going to happen so they set out to do their jobs. They gathered all of the dead bodies from infants to old peaple and brought them to someplace that was cleared. There was the entire rookie nine,all of his friends and people that he considered family from Sakura to Konohamaru all now dead though some of the people looked like they had their clothes ripped off . As they laid the bodies of all the people from the village down side by side the clones backed off. Saying a silent prayer Naruto and his clones began to form handsigns. "**Earth Style:Swamp of theUnderworld jutsu**" shouted Naruto and his clones at the same time instantly burying the people of his village. As Naruto was about to start crying again a clone appeared next to him with something in his hands and a pissed look on his face. Not even saying a word Naruto took the item from the clone before unrolling it. He immediately had a look just like his clones plastered on his face. The item was revealed to be what looked like human skin except it was pale and had long black hair hanging from its head. Around the holes for the eyes were purple marks. Naruto instantly knew who did this.

"Orochimaru."he growled. Suddenly he heard a voice behind him. "Hello Naruto-kun,it's been so lonng since we last saw each other." the voice said. Naruto recognised the voice and instantly spun around his eyes opened wide. Standing in front of him was a boy of about sixteen with raven black hair stopping at his chin. He wore a black baggy pants that stopped to his ankles and a purple rope tied around his waist. He wore a large white shirt with the front opened a bit showing his chest. On his feet were a pair of black sandals and he had on a pair of elbow length black gloves. Strapped to his waist slightly behind him was a sword that didn't have a hilt and was white with a black line running through the sheath and the handle. The most suprising thing about the figure though was his eyes. Unlike normal eyes the boys eyes were red with three black comma marks in each forming a circular pattern and the normal white around it. "It seems that you have managed to make Anbu captian as well though the last time I saw you,you were a genin."the boy said with a sick grin on his face. Naruto recognised the boy but he knew that he didn't act like this. Instantly recognition came to his eyes. This wasn't Sasuke Uchiha anymore this was Orochimaru in Sasukes body which pissed Naruto off even more.

"Orochimaru you bastard," shouted the blonde"how the fuck could you do this to your own village?" asked the blonde. Orochimaru in Sasukes body just chuckled before replying"This hasn't been my village in years and you know that." replied Orochimaru "But if you mean how could I kill everyone then thats simple." said Orochimaru before snapping his fingers. Instantly at least three hundred ninjas appeared surrouunding the blonde anbu captian. Naruto cursed himself for not sensing them earlier though he wasn't expecting the people who did this to still be here."You see I created my own army just for this." said Orochimaru. It was at this time that Naruto noticed something before letting out a gasp of shock. Each one of these shinobi had a curse mark on them allowing him to figure out how Orochimaru still had so much men left. Orochimaru seeing that Naruto had noticed the curse marks chuckled again."I see you noticed." said Orochimaru. Naruto knew that the village wouldn't stand a chance against this much curse mark powered ninjas unless they had two of the sannins and him."You see I had a spy watching the village for a while to see when you would be gone long enough for me to make my attack and luckily you got that assassination mission that took you all the way to Kiri. Afterall I know that if you were here then you would've made things to difficult and would've fucked up all my plans. Afterall the person who killed Madara and most of the Akatsuki is not to be taken lightly and add the fact that you're the Kyuubi's jinchuriki and have gained some sort of control over its power or so my spies have said then that would've made my plans impossible. But don't think I didn't reward my army for their services,I let them have fun with the women of this pathetic village before they killed them. You should have heard their screams as they were raped,especially that Hyuga friend of yours,she was a real screamer right men." said Orochimaru. Orochimaru's army yelled in agreement and some chuckling evily remembering the fun they had with all the women of the village.

Naruto could'nt believe what he had just heard. That explained why some of the villagers close looked like they were ripped off,they had been raped and he could'nt help them because he wasn't there. He instantly felt rage build up inside of him,rage that he had never felt before. Not only had everyone in his village died but some of their last moments were spent being raped by men and some women that they didn't even know. Naruto looked up with rage in his eyes to see Orochimaru's army still talking about the fun they had with the villagers with Orochimaru standing in the front with an evil grin on his face staring at him. "Oh come now Naruto-kun,don't look at me like that I might get the impression that you don't like me. But seeing that you are in so much pain I'll let my men end your life quick." said Orochimaru. He was going to give the order until he heard Naruto speak.

"Shut up you bastard I'm going to kill your entire army then I'll kill you nice and slow."said the blonde with pure malice in his voice. It was at that time naruto entered his mindscape. Naruto's mindscape looked like a sewer with a bunch of hallways going off into diffrent areas. Any other person would get lost in this maze but Naruto had been in here enough times to know exactly which way to go. He quickly walked down certian corridors until he reached a large room with a giant cage in it with a piece of paper in the middle of the cage with the kanji for seal on it. He walked up to the bars before shouting out "Kyuubi I know that you're aware of what's going on. I came to make a deal with you. Something inside the cage started to stir before two giant red slitted eyes opened. "**I 'm listening gaki**." replied a deep voice. Naruto quickly told Kyuubi his deal. "I'll release you from the seal and all you'll have to do is make sure everyone who destroyed my home dies. Naruto said with anger and grief in his voice. The Kyuubi thought about it before replying "**No**. Naruto could'nt believe it. The Kyuubi who always asked him to free him was denying a chance to be free. "WHAT? Naruto shouted. "I thought you wanted to be free and now that you have a chance you're not taking it?" he asked. "How could you not take it?" he asked. Kyuubi just sat there and looked at the blonde before replying "**It's not that I don't want to be free,its just that its to late for me to be resealed from you**." said the biiju. Naruto just stood there looking confused before asking "What do you mean it's to late? " the boy asked. The Kyuubi looked iritated before deciding to answer the blond.

**"I mean that even if I wanted to be free I could'nt seeing that our souls are almost completely fused. And that would mean that if you die then I die even if you remove the seal**." Naruto was shocked. He did'nt know the seal was fusing their souls together. Then a look of fear came on his face. "Does that mean that you and I were going to become one?" he asked the beast. Kyuubi just shook his head negatively before replying "**No,it just means that when you die I die but don't worry you and me were never going to become one**." Naruto sighed in relief but then he remembered what was going on. "I can't take all those curse mark powered ninja by myself and seeing that I can't let you out either that means I'll have to take out as much as I can before they kill me. said the boy silently. Kyuubi watched as the boy was about to turn around before he made a decision. He did'nt want to see the gaki die,he had started to like him a bit. And add the fact that he was'nt ready to die yet either solidified his decision.

"**Hold on gaki,I might**.**have a solution to this but you might not like it**" ."said the fox. Naruto curiously looked at the fox before asking "What kind of solution?" he asked."**Simple**" replied the fox"**The same thing we were just talking about**." Naruto thought about what they were talking about before he realised Kyuubi's plan. "You want us to fuse with each other?" he asked. "**Yes**" said Kyuubi "**by **d**oing this you will have axcess to half of my power and still be in complete control. You will also become a hanyou though and it may be painful when your body changes**." Naruto looked at the beast before asking "What do you get out of this?" . Kyuubi was expecting him to ask this and he just replied "**I get to live longer and I get to watch you rip Orochimaru and his pathetic army to shreds."** Naruto thought about it before asking "What will happen to me?" The Kyuubi then answered "**Simple, you would become stronger,faster and I'll give you my brain capacity so that you will also be smarter and you will gain my abilities like telekenetic powers, and to sweeten the deal I'll give you something I had in what you could call my past life**." said the fox. Naruto looked a bit skeptic before asking "How much brain capacity could you have." Kyuubi looked at him before chuckling and then answered "**I am smarter than you would think and my brain capacity is so great that I have gained telepathic abilities hence the reason I can talk without moving my mouth**." he replied. Naruto just nodded his head before asking one last question "You said I would get something you had in your former life,does that mean you died and what is it?" Kyuubi only said that he would have to wait and find out what it was,but never answered the question about him dying. Naruto thought about the Kyuubi's deal for a while before coming to a decision. "I accept your deal as long as I'm able to wipe that sick smile off that teme's face. The Kyuubi smiled before telling Naruto what to do."**Okay gaki the first thing you need to do is halfway take off the seal then lay on the floor and prepare to experience the most painful thing that has ever happened to you**. "After Naruto had halfway taken off the seal he went and layed on the floor. The Kyuubi then sent his chakra through the bars of the cell. The chakra surrounded Naruto and then suddenly it formed some sort of seal on the floor that was glowing with Naruto in the senter. Suddenly the seal on the floor moved toward Naruto and started sticking to his skin,covering him in seals. Then the pain started. The Kyuubi was right this was the most painful thing that he had ever felt.

Outside of Naruto's mindscape Orochimaru had thought that Naruto had given up since he wasn't moving. Again he was going to give the order for his men to kill him until he felt a powerful surge of chakra coming from the boy. The chakra was becoming visible now and he watched as Naruto started shaking. Suddenly he heard a crack which sounded like bone breaking and he looked at Naruto and was suprised by the sight before him. He watched as Naruto started smoking and suddenly all of his skin started melting off followed by all his muscles. Soon the only thing left showing on the boy was his organs and Orochimaru could see his heart beating extremely fast. Orochimaru watched as Naruto's skeleton started to stretch making him a few inches taller and his teeth started lengthining. He watched in plain horror as Naruto's organs seemed to get a little bigger. After that he watched as all the muscles started to grow back except he could see that they were more packed and stronger than any normal human muscles could ever become. He then watched as the skin started to grow back revealing that it now had a nice tannish look to it. Then his hair started growing back but instead of just blonde it had stripes of red in between almost making it look like his head was on fire. His ears had also become slightly pointed though noone would actually notice them. The blonde didn't move however which gave Orochimaru his chance to make his order. He looked behind him to see that his entire army had a look of fear and disgust on their faces. He quickly took charge and knocked his army out of their trance. "KILL HIM." he shouted and immediately everyone took out kunais and shuriken and threw them at the boy. Orochimaru was smirking thinking that he would finally kill the boy that always messed up his plans. Orochimaru's victory was cut short however by what happened next.

Inside Naruto's mindscape he was screaming his head off from the pain. Sure he had been warned but he wasn't expecting it to be this bad. As he felt the pain start to subside he heard the Kyuubi speak. "**It's done now, you should be able to handle Orochimaru like this though I will have to give you some more training to control your newfound strength and speed**." Naruto slowly began to stir before sitting up or at least trying to. Immediately he felt a rush of pain before he dropped back down. "**Don't worry that should stop soon**." he heard the Kyuubi say. Naruto could only nod his head before looking at the beast. Instantly he noticed the Kyuubi was smaller. "What happened to you?" he asked. Kyuubi just looked at him before replying "**I don't have all of my power since your father only sealed half of it in you and the other half he sealed somewhere else for you to get when you were ready,though I don't know where**." Naruto only nodded his head. He already knew about his parents and everything else and he also knew where the next half of Kyuubi's power was sealed. Tsunade had taken him to where all of his parents belongings were but he wasn't ready to get them yet. "That can be solved."replied the blonde. Kyuubi's eyes instantly shot open in suprise."**You know where it is**?" he asked."Yeah I'll get it after I finish with Orochimaru-teme." was the blondes reply. Finally feeling the pain stop Naruto once more tried to sit up and this time he was successful. He looked down at the water in front of him and immediately noticed all the changes. He noticed the stronger muscles,the diffrent coloured hair and everything. As soon as Naruto noticed he looked up at the Kyuubi."You were right,I feel amazing and stronger than I've ever been in my life,though I don't notice your present anywhere. Kyuubi smiled inwardly before telling Naruto what to do."**Channel chakra to your eyes and you'll see them."** he replied. Naruto did as he was told and felt something strange happen to his eyes. As he looked at the Kyuubi again he noticed it looked like he was moving in slow motion. He could also somehow tell where the tails swinging behind the Kyuubi was going to go before they even moved. Looking into the water he instantly noticed what it was. His eyes which before were a blue colour was now red with a swirling design of some sort in it. He knew immediately what it was. The famed eyes of the Uchiha clan,the legendary Sharingan eyes, though these were its last and most powerful state. The Mongekyou sharingan the most powerful state of the sharingan,though these weren't like any of the others he had seen. He looked at the Kyuubi with suprise in his eyes but the fox just had a sly smirk on his lips." How?" was Naruto's only question. "**Don't worry about that**" replied the fox "**Just go out there and rip that snake bastard apart**. "As soon as he said that Naruto got an evil grin on his face. "With pleasure,though I want you to do me a favor." replied the blonde. Kyuubi looked at him before "**Sure what is it**?". Naruto then told him what he wanted."I want you to put a genjutsu around my eyes so that Orochimaru wont see them, and after this is all over I'm going to give you control over my body for a while. I want you to take me as far away from here as you can. Kyuubi shook his head as a yes before Naruto turned around and walked down the corridor before dissapearing.

On the outside world Orochimaru's army had just thrown tons of kunai and shuriken at the blonde when something unexpected happened. The weapons were only inches away from the blonde before his eyes popped open. Immediately all the weapons stopped in mid-air. Naruto got up from his position on the ground and looked at the ninjas around him. He noticed a look of fear and suprise on all their faces. He then looked at the person he hated the most, Orochimaru the snake sannin. Naruto just smirked before looking at the weapons floating around him. He knew that he didn't know how to use his telekenetic abilities or his elemental control abilities yet so he knew it must've been the Kyuubi's doing."**You can thank me later for this,Im going to help you out with controlling the elements for now until I get the chance to train you in how to do it yourself**." Naruto inwardly nodded his head in thanks to the Kyuubi before raising his right hand with his fist closed."You took away everything that was precious to me" started the blonde in a deeper voice than normal "So now I will take away your lives. All the ninja there were scared by the power the blonde ninja was showing before one got brave. "Yeah right there's three hundred of us and only one of you, and not to mention that we have been gifted with Orochimaru-sama's new curse marks." shouted the ninja. This got all the other ninjas riled back up as they remembered the odds and the power they had completely ignoring the fact that he had stopped their weapons barrage without even moving a finger, and the fact that those weapons were still floating around him. Hearing the ninja speak and seeing him encourage the others made Naruto look at him and smirk." Nice speech. You managed to get them all riled up again meaning this won't be as boring as I thought. Unfortunately though I'll have to kill you first. Before anyone could even say a word one of the kunais spun around in the air before flying back towards the on that spoke,going through his neck and killing him instantly. Naruto then looked at the rest of the ninja surrounding him before screaming"YOU ALL DIE HERE." Then without warning Naruto lashed out with the weapons.  
xxx

Okay I'll end it here for now. I'm sorry about the late update but school just reopened and the homework is insane. Next chapter will be Naruto verses Orochimaru and the rest of his army and the continuation of what happened. So until next tome seeya later and please R&R.


	4. How It Began Part 2

Alright everyone,I'm back with chapter 4. Okay I got two reviews last chapter that said I need to space out the paragraphs more and make them a little shorter because it's hard to find where you were if something distracts you. I've checked the chapters and I agree. It's not that my writing's bad or anything,just that my chapters are to long and for that my dear readers I'm sorry. So from now on I'll make shorter chapters. Also to Hades252 2 I know everything about Narutos seal and I know that Kyuubi is a being made of chakra but everything I do in this story I do for a reason. In order for my story to work I had to make Kyuubi a demon which technically he is seeing that he came from the Juubi. So anything you see me do in this story that isn't true to either Naruto or Teen Titans I did it for a reason and the reason will be revealed. So now that I've said what I had to lets get on with the story.

Disclaimer:If I owned Naruto or Teen Titans then I wouldn't have been writing this story now would I?

Thought:"_hello"_

Demon/jutsu:"**hello"**

Radio/phone etc:"hello"

Talk:hello Scene Change:**xxXXxx**

**xxXXxx**

The ninja didn't even know what happened. One minute they were listening to one of their own give a quick speech of encouragement to them and then the next minute he was dead,with a hole in his neck. Before any of the other ninjas could even react all the weapons that were floating around the blond shot out like bullets taking out every ninja on the front line in a couple seconds which was at least fifty ninjas. The rest of the ninja finally realising what was going on looked at the blonde some with hatred because of the possible friend and family he had just killed and some with fear seeing the power of the boy again.

Orochimaru stood by his army with only hate in his eyes. He thought the kid might just give up when he returned seeing everything he held dear destroyed and having no other reason to fight,but instead it seemed that he had totally pissed the kid off. Instead of giviing up the kid had gotten stronger,and only in a few seconds. Add the fact that it seemed he could stop their weapons without even moving and you had a big problem on your hands. Looking at his men he repeated his order one last time."KILL HIM." he shouted and so did his army. Instantly jutsu started getting thrown at the blonde.

Naruto looked aruond and everything appeared to be moving in slow motion. It was obvious Kyuubi had done as promised since he looked right at Orochimaru and he didn't seem to notice his Mongekyou Sharingan copying all the jutsus thrown at him before he dodged the jutsus. As Naruto turned around he saw a ninja performing hand signs with him copying them with ease. As soon as the ninja was finished Naruto heard him shout the name of his jutsu. :**Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu.**

Naruto just stood there with a smirk on his face as the large fireball got closer. When it was right up to him Naruto lifted his left hand and made it look like he caught the fireball stopping it in its tracks. Narutos' smirk grew wider before he spoke "Don't play with fire or you're bound to get burned." he said before he pushed his hand forward sending the fireball back with twice the speed it had come at him with. The ninja,not expecting this didn't have time to dodge as the fireball hit him and exploded catching two more ninjas and killing them instantly. The rest of ninjas surrounded him instantly,angrier now more than ever. He watched as they each started up a jutsu with him copying each and every one thanks to his Sharingan.

As the diffrent jutsus hit the spot Naruto was standing at all the ninja started cheering thinking they had finally killed him. They were suprised however when they heard a voice shout out behind them. YOU'RE ALL PATHETIC EXCUSES FOR SHINOBI." the voice shouted which pissed the ninjas off even more. Spinning around the army and Orochimaru saw Naruto standing behind them without even a scratch on him. He looked completely bored. "If this is the best you idiots have then I guess I better finish this." he said. "But don't think Iwont make it extremely painful for each and every one of you for what you've done." he finished.

"OKAY I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS LITTLE FUCK." shouted one of the ninjas before he started transforming. He grew a few feet before his body started to turn a greyish colour. His muscles then started expanding making them bigger and his teeth and nails lenghthened and got sharper. His ankles then snapped backwards making them look like they were in the wrong direction. Following that the mans mouth started to scretch out giving him the mouth of an animal. He then dropped down on his hands and knees before the bones of his spine started scretching out coming from his back making it look like he had spikes on his back. All together the man was now a complete monster.

Seeing their comrade change most of the others started to as wall changing into monsterous figures. The few which were about twenty that hadn't changed only smirked along with Orochimaru. Naruto however didn't even seem bothered by the ninjas transformations but instead he was looking at his nails as if he was bored. Feeling annoyed all the monsters attacked the blonde with the ones who hadn't change staying back and looking for openings to attack. They were sure their comrades would rip the little annoying bastard to shreds. Oh how wrong they were.

As the first monster rushed the blond and tried to jump on him he was immediately grabbed from the air by his throat. Naruto stood holding the larger beast up in the air with one hand and didn't even seem to be trying. Looking at the beast in his hand Naruto just shook his head in dissapointment. All these men and women had turned themselves into monsters just to get power. Sure he had done the same thing in a way,but he had done it to avenge his village and all the people that were tormented so that they may rest in peace in the afterlife. Once more looking at the beast in his hand Naruto just drew back his right hand before sending it forward. He watched as his hand punched straight through the beasts chest destroying its heart and leaking black coloured blood. He watched as after he dropped the beast it started turning into the man it was before.

The rest of the monsters roared in outrage before rushing the blonde all together. Just as they were about to reach him a few earth spikes rose from the ground taking out about ten of the beasts by piercing them through the heart and injuring some that didn't manage to dodge in time,though he saw the wounds were healing. Once more the beasts charged and Naruto decided to use them for a little bit of practice. He concentrated before holding out his right hand. As soon as he did this one of the beasts charging him was lifted into the air by an unseen force. Naruto looked at the beast smirking before closing his opened fists. The beast was instantly crushed which caused blood to start raining down on some of the others but they didn't pay it any mind.

**xxXXxx**

Orochimaru stood watching his army get completely owned by the blond jiinchuriki. To say he was pissed would be like saying that Jiraiya was a pervert which would be an understatement. He was completely furious. He had planned everything out perfectly(at least in his opinion). He would make an army of cursemark wielding ninja then wait till Naruto had left the village for a long enough time period and attack. After they had finished destroying the village he would wait for Naruto to return to see his new body and realise it was to late to save his friends. And lastly he would let his army kill Naruto and thus destroy the Hidden Leaf Village completely,but instead he had pissed off the blond,then he had gotten power that Orochimaru only dreamed of having in a few seconds and was now destroying his army with appearant ease. Lets just say this wasn't his day.

Looking at the blond,he hoped his army would be able to tire him out enough to finish him off but he highly doubted that. He had a feeling that this wasn't all the power the blonde had and he was right. Naruto didn't know it but Kyuubi was holding most of the chakra back for a reason. Orochimaru would never admit it but right now he was completely terrified. Naruto was winning and he hadn't even so much as used a jutsu yet. Orochimaru really wanted to see what this power boost would do to Narutos jutsu but the blond wasn't using any. He continued to watch as his army was taken down one by one. An army the largest of the five great nations could'nt beat was now being slaughtered by one man no one boy and it was completely frustrating.

_"How did he get this power?" _thought Orochimaru _"Is this the Kyuubis doing or something else." _he wondered. He would've kept trying to come to a conclusion about these events but he was interrupted as one of his mens body came flying at him completely split in half. Thanks to years of experience he was able to dodge and finally looked at the battle to see what was going on. What he saw he didn't like. His men were still falling like flies and he knew that he and Naruto would have their battle.

**xxXXxx**

Back with Naruto he was dodging and killing monsters all around. So far he had taken out at least half of Orochimarus' army and didn't even feel winded."**This isn't even half of your power."** he heard a voice say before his eyes popped open. "_This isn't even half,so how much is it?" _he asked disbelievingly. He heard the Kyuubi make a small hmmm noise before replying "**This is about twenty percent you have for now though I'm holding the rest back from fusing with you**." Naruto was both shocked and confused. This was only twenty percent of his power and the Kyuubi was holding the rest back. He instantly asked the Kyuubi why he was holding back the chakra. Kyuubi was silent for a while before answering "**I was going to just let all the chakra fuse with you from the beginning,but after I found out you know where the second half of my power was I stopped the chakra from fusing completely.**

_"That still doesn't answer my question."_ replied Naruto while ducking under one of the monsters,spinning around making a complete turn while dodging the beast. "**Well it's really simple." **started the Kyuubi. **"Do you know what happens to a balloon with air?" **he asked getting a nod from the blonde. **"Good then you know that the balloon grows to hold the air right?" **he asked once more getting a nod from the blonde. **"Then you also know that by putting to much air into a balloon it bursts right.?" **he asked getting a final nod from the blonde.** "Well the reason I'm holding back your chakra and sending continuous fluxes of chakra is so that your chakra coils wont get use to having that amount of power running through it.**

_"But I still don't see why you have to do that." _replied Naruto. The Kyuubi sighed before replying **"If your chakra coils get use to having that certain amount of chakra running through them then later when you try to absorb the next half of my chakra..." **Kyuubi didn't get to finish however as Naruto used his newfound genius to figure it out himself. **a**_"If I try to fill my chakra coils more than they a__re_ _use to then I'll be just like the rubber ballon and blow myself up because I couldn't hold the extra chakra thus killing both of us from the inside out." _he replied. The Kyuubi just smirked before replying with a simple "**Yup."** Naruto now realised why Kyuubi was holding back power. So that he could handle the extra chakra later. He silently thanked the fox and the fox replied by saying **"No problem,just hurry this up so that we can get our full power."**

_"No problem,I just need you to keep up the genjutsu till I'm finishrd with Orochi-temes army and finish help me with a bit more nature manipulation and I should be finished in no time." _replied Naruto. The Kyuubi just nodded before Naruto cut their mental link now focusing on the battle. Naruto dashed at the beasts with incredible speed grabbing one before jumping on its shoulder,gripping its head and pulling. The head instantly seperated from the body leaving a headless corps on the floor. Looking at the rest of them he said "Sorry I have to end this so quickly,but I have things to deal with." Orochimaru and everyone else watched as Naruto dissapeared into thin air. He then appeared a few feet away by where his katana had flown to. Picking the blade up Naruto once more dissapeared.

**xxXXxx**

A couple miles away from the village a few Suna shinobi could be seen running full speed towards Konoha. It appears that Tsunade had sent a messenger hawk to Suna asking for help after finding out Orochimaru were heading their way with an army. Although she only asked for a few seeing that she wasn't expecting everyone in Orochimarus' army to have curse marks. She thought that they would be able to win easily and had only asked for enough ninja from Suna to act as a clean up crew,taking out any other ninja that they didn't manage to and to help them rebuild whatever was damaged. She knew it would take them at least three days to reach the village and thought by that time they should've already won with Orochimarus' plan failing. She was only right about the fight being over however but the Hidden Leaf Village hadn't won.

In the group of ninja were Temari,Kankouro and Baki along with a few other ninja. They had been assigned this mission by Gaara who couldn't come himself seeing as he was the Kazekage and had responsibilities to deal with. He had sent some of his best ninja however to help out Konoha in their fight. As soon as he got the message from Tsunade three days ago he had called for the ninja to go help out. He had explained the urgency of the mission as well and had told his ninja to be ready for a fight. Baki,who was leading the group dashed from tree to tree with the rest of his platoon following him. They were only a few miles away from the village and wanted to hurry up so they could get some of the action.

**xxXXxx**

Back with Naruto he was literally cutting Orochimarus' army in half. Every time he dissapeared,he would reappear and cut one of Orochimarus' men in half either vertically,hotizontally or any other way and using all sorts of nature manipulation from fireballs he held in his hand to what looked like lightning shooting from his hands. He was also using his nature manipulation on his sword,covering it with lightning or whatever other element he decided to use. He was taking them out so fast that they didn't even have time to hit the ground before another was killed. Orochimaru could only watch as his army was cut down. Thanks to him having Sasukes Sharingan he could see where Naruto was going but just barely. He knew that Sasuke was fast and since he was in Sasukes body it meant he was fast,but he knew he was knowhere near as fast as Naruto was going. Seeing his army was almost gone Orochimaru closed his eyes and started gathering chakra to his eyes in order to use the Mongekyou Sharingan.

Soon there was only one ninja left between Naruto and Orochimaru. This ninja was in its curse mark state. As Naruto stared the beast down. He waited until the beast rushed him and didn't have to wait long. The beast took off with an impressive amount of speed but it was nothing compared to Narutos intense speed. Naruto just stood and waited until the beast was making a punch for his head. Spinning around the beast Naruto used his sword to slice its legs clean off. As the beast dropped to the ground,Naruto walked up behind it. The beast flipped over now laying on his back and watched the boy walk closer. The beast did the only thing it could,it growled at the blond which didn't do much.

Naruto walked up to the beast silently and slowly. Seeing the beast turn itself over from its facedown position on the floor he raised one hand. Suddenly sparks of electricity started coming from his arm. The electricity gathered at the point of his index finger and started to make a ball about the size of a marble. Though it was small Naruto knew it had alot of power inside it. Naruto looked at the monster in front of him before saying three words "Rot in hell." before the ball of electricity shot from his finger and towards the beasts chest. It tore through with ease ripping the beasts entire chest section off of its body. Naruto watched as the beast slumped back dead before transforming back into a man with black hair and a good build.

Looking around Naruto saw that the only person left for him to kill was Orochimaru who had his eyes closed. Naruto,using his Sharingan saw that Orochimaru was channeling more chakra to his eyes and automatically knew what he was doing. Before he could try to stop him however Orochimarus eyes shot open revealing his or rather Sasukes Mongekyou Sharingan. Orochimaru let out an insane laugh before looking at Naruto."Prepare to die by my hands fool. You can't kill an immortal and now that I have these eyes I'm invinsible." he said once more laughing. He would've continued if he hadn't noticed Naruto chuckling."What are you so happy about,I'm going to kill you right here with the help of my eyes."

Naruto just kept on laughing before mentally talking to Kyuubi_."You can release the genjutsu now_." he said while closing his eyes. "You want to know why I'm so happy? Well let me tell you. You're not the only one with a suprise." he said while opening his eyes which now had his Mongekyou Sharingan visible as well. Orochimmaru was now more shocked and scared as ever. He had thought that he could use his Sharingan to win but then Naruto goes and pulls one out as well. This was more than he could take for one day. He now wanted to kill the kid more than ever,then study his body to help himself become stronger. He was knocked out of his thoughts however when Naruto spoke.

"Lets finish this once and for all you bastard." Orochimaru would normally have something to say but this time chose to stay quiet and prepare for the battle to come. The two ninja stood there glaring hatefully at each other before dashing towards one another intent on ending the others life.

**xxXXxx**

At the same time as Naruto had taken down the last of Orochimarus army, the Suna shinobi had arrived at the village. Walking through the gate they immediately stopped. The entire village was destroyed and there didn't seem to be any survivors. The Suna ninja were about to look around before they felt chakra nearby. Immediately they dashed towards the source. When they arrived they saw someone with red and blonde hair wearing ANBU armour shoot a blast of electricity through what appeared to be the last member of Orochimarus armies chest. They then watched as the blonde/red head person looked towards a next figure who was standing there. They instantly recognised the figure as Sasuke Uchiha. They watched as the two said a few words to one another but being to far away they couldn't hear what it was. They then watched as the two figures just stood there looking at each other and immediately knew what they were doing.

**xxXXxx**

Okay I'm going to end it here for now. I know I said that ths would have Naruto vs Orochimaru and his army but then I had a better idea. Why not stop at when the two were about to fight and end it there so next chapter I can show you all a complete Sharingan battle between Naruto and Orochimaru. I'm going to try and write an epic battle between the two and might even add in a Kyuubi showing up moment. Okay for the reviewers who told me to space the chapters I want to hear what you think. I also know that I have'nt put much Teen Titans but let me tell you that afte these flashback chapters the rest will be about the TTs okay. So until next time see ya later and please review.

P.S: I might start up a poll soon and you'll be able to see what for. I hope that alot of you vote and also I know that I have'nt described Narutos Mongekyou all that well so I'll put the picture of it up as my profile picture for a while so if you want to know how it looks check out my profile.


	5. Sharingan Battle

Okay sorry for the late update but I was trying to think of two seperate ways for this story to go,the reason being whatever you my readers choose in my polls. The first poll is up and I'll take it down by the end of the week to put up my second poll which will mostly decide the way the story goes. So since I have nothing else to say lets get on with chapter five of Naruto:Titan Rising. This is my longest chapter so far and I hope you like it.

Disclaimer:If I had owned any of these shows then Naruto would've been alot smarter,Robin would be less serious, Hinata would've confessed her feelings a looooong time ago and Beastboy would have a cool moped,but I don't so...

Thought:_hello_

Demon/large summon/jutsu:**hello**

Radio/phone etc:hello

Talk:hello

Scene Change:**xxXXxx**

**xxXXxxKonoha**

As the two shinobi dashed at each other Orochimaru started forming handsigns."**Earth Style:Earth Spear Jutsu"** he shouted which immediately caused spears of earth to jump out of the ground and try to impale the blonde but Naruto used quick reflexes and speed to dodge all of them while still running towards Orochimaru. As Naruto drew nearer he started going through some handsigns for one of his newly acquired jutsu,pumping alot of chakra into it to make it even stronger.

"**Fire Style:Dragon Fire Jutsu**" he shouted shooting an extremely large wave of fire from his mouth. The flames were at least one hundred feet tall and about half as wide. Orochimaru could'nt help but marvel the power behind the attack. Even he knew that he did'nt have enough chakra in his body to use the jutsu on that magnitude. Though he was marveling the jutsus power that did'nt stop him from coming up with a way to defend himself.

"**Earth Style:Earth Mud Wall Jutsu**."he shouted over the roaring flames. Instantly he spat a glob of earth out of his mouth in a circular pattern around him and as soon as it touched the ground it rose into a hard wall all around him,but he knew that this was'nt going to stop the devastating technique heading towards him so he started forming more handsigns."**Earth Style:Twin Decapitation Jutsu**." he said while silently sinking into the ground.

Naruto had finally stopped his jutsu after a few seconds. He had seen Orochimaru summon the earth wall and he was sure that he knew that it did'nt stand a chance against his jutsu. Naruto started trying to sense where the snake had gone and found him underground. He jumped out of the way quickly as Orochimaru tried to grab him. He knew that the battle could've been over a long time ago but he wanted to make Orochimaru suffer. He had come to a decision. He would completely destroy Orochimaru and make him beg for death. He quickly let out a pulse of chakra destroying the genjutsu that both fighters had the other in to reveal both of them still standing in the same places they were before.

Orochimaru knew that he did'nt have much more power left after all the Mongekyou is a powerful doujutsu that requires alot of chakra. When he saw Naruto break the genjutsus then he knew that he was getting serious and was ready to end their fight. Orochimaru however was'nt stupid. He knew a straight up fight with the boy in front of him would lead to his demise so instead he decided to use his new pet.

Orochimaru quickly started forming more handsigns and Naruto recognising the sequence started performing the same set. He did'nt need his Sharingan for this since he had used these handsigns many times. Both of them finished their handsigns at the same time while shouting **Sommoning Jutsu** and slamming their hand on the floor. Seals spread out on the ground where their hands had hit before there were two identical large puffs of smoke. From the direction Orochimaru was in you could hear a hissing sound before the smoke cleared away revealing a giant one hundred feet tall purple snake with a sharingan pattern on its head. He also had two horns of sort poking out from his head and had two large fangs dripping poison in his mouth.

"LET ME INTRODUCE YOU TO MANDA TWO." shouted Orochimaru."Since Sasuke caused the originals death,Kabuto took it upon himself to clone him and make a stronger,faster,all around better and more respectful one. And this one follows every one of my orders without question or demands."he finished saying. He was waiting for Gamabunta so that he could finally kill the giant toad but what appeared from the smoke shocked and startled him,the Suna ninja and Manda and even Naruto and Kyuubi though they were'nt scared just confused.

As the smoke cleared it did'nt reveal a giant toad. Instead it revealed a large one hundred and fifty foot fox. The fox had the darkest black fur that anyone had ever seen with ruby red slitted eyes and he also had on a black coat with the kanji for shadow on the back in red. The fox looked confused for a while before looking around and growling.

**"WHO OF THIS PATHETIC WORLD HAS DARED TO SUMMON ME?" **he shouted the power behind it letting off a slight shockwave. Naruto finally getting to his senses jumped onto the foxes nose and looked directly into its eye since he was to small to look in both before replying without a single hint of fear because he knew that he could cancel the summoning if things went wrong. Naruto quickly looked over the foxes face and watched as the fox looked over him with anger clear in his eyes.

Naruto seeing enough decided to speak."My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and it was I who summoned you though I don't know how since I never signed the fox summoning contract,heck I did'nt even know there was one." he finished as the fox continued looking at him. Just when he was about to send the fox back it spoke.

**"You smell of Kyuubi-samas power though I know for a fact that he was sealed almost sixteen years ago in human time. So tell me,was it you he was sealed into?" **he asked and got a nod from the blonde**."I see,then the power I am sensing is coming from you,that explains how you were able to summon me**." the fox continued but seeing as the boy on his nose still looked confused he decided to explain**."We Kitsune have always been followers of Kyuubi-sama and we were always ready to serve him. He could summon us at any time and thats how we liked it. After all with someone like Kyuubi-sama protecting us none of the other summon clans would even dare to attack us."**

"So you were like the Kyuubis minions? asked the fiery haired boy.

**"Yes,you can say that and by the smell of your power you have fusd with Kyuubi-sama making both of you one entity so that would mean Kyuubi-sama is no more."** finished the fox.

"Actually,Kyuubi is still in my head. We became one entity but we are still two seperate minds." said Naruto.

The fox looked suprise before chuckling lightly**."Kyuubi-sama was never one to just lay down and accept death. But even though you are two seperate minds you are still one entity meaning I will follow your orders as well Namikaze-sama."**

Seeing this Naruto could'nt help but smirk before realizing that he did'nt even know the foxes name."What may I call you my fox friend?" he asked.

The fox was shocked before realising that he had'nt introduced himself**."My name is Nox Umbra (Night Shade in Latin) Namikaze-sama and I am the third in charge of the Kitsune clan."**he replied.

"Well Nox Umbra I summoned you here to help me in this little fight. I was going to summon the toad boss but I think that you'll handle this just fine. What I want you to do is distract or kill that giant snake over there." he said.

**"With pleasure after all snake is one of a foxes favorite meals."** he replied while licking his lips and Naruto jumped off of the fox. Instantly the fox bent low looking ready to pounce and let out a large roar before the shadows all around jumped into the air making a dome around the fighters and the Suna nin and everything was covered in darkness. Naruto now realised why he had his name. Though everything was covered in darkness Naruto could see perfectly. He did'nt know how but he could.

**"This is a kitsune technique designed to blind an apponent though it does'nt work on strong kitsune hence the reason you can see so clearly."**he heard the Kyuubi say before sensing something nearby. Since he was so caught up in the fight he had'nt realised that they were being watched and by the feel of the chakra signatures they were mostly wind users with some earth jutsu abilities. Instantly he dissapeared in a burst of speed appearing a second later right in front of the group who were identified as being Suna shinobi. He walked up to the one he recognised as Temari "What the hell are you doing here?" he asked calmly though the response was them trying to find where he was since he knew they did'nt recognise him.

**xxXXxxWith The Suna Shinobi**

The Suna shinobi watched as the two persons stood glaring at each other for a while. They could sense the chakra and had realised that they were fighting using genjutsu. Instantly though the two fighters started performing handsigns before slamming their hands on the ground and two extremely large animals appeared. the first was a giant purple snake and the second being a black fox wearing a coat and since its back was to them they easily saw the kanji for shadow in red on the back of the coat. They watched as the fox looked around for a while before shouting. **"WHO OF THIS PATHETIC WORLD HAS DARED TO SUMMON ME?" **it asked. They watched as the figure that was on its head jumped down to the front of the fox. They then listened for a while as the fox started talking about the Kyuubi and heard the fox fay that its name was Nox Umbra.

They then heard the fox say that snake was one of the foxes favorite meals before crouching low to the ground and let out a vicious roar. Just when they were thinking that things could'nt get any worse they were proven wrong as the shadows from all around them jumped into the air covering everything in darkness and making it hard for them to even see a foot in front of themselves. Then as if to make matters worse they heard someone speak right in front of them that sounded a bit familiar."What the hell are you doing here?" they heard the voice ask before they started looking around stupidly looking for the owner of the voice.

Naruto stood looking at the Suna shinobi before realising they were'nt going to answer as long as they thought he was an enemy. So he decided to take them away from the battle so they did'nt get hurt. He gathered chakra and was about to perform the cross handsign when there was a puff of smoke beside him. When the smoke cleared there stood four exact clones of Naruto all looking shocked by what had happened. He had performed a jutsu without even doing a handsign. He thought it was Kyuubi and was about to thank him but the fox who heard what he was thinking decided to speak.

**"I did'nt do it,you just figured out how to perform jutsu without handseals."**he said.

Naruto was shocked. He did'nt know how but he had just found a secret that could've helped any shinobi alive. He would've continued his thought if he had'nt heard people moving and remembered what he was doing. He instantly let his clones grab two people from the group each while dissapearing in a blur of speed the only sound being the persons scream of terror. Soon Naruto's clones had taken everybody outside the wall except for Kankouro and Temari who had managed to find one another in the dark and were now standing back to back waiting for an attack.

**xxXXxxWith Kankouro**

_"Shit,were going to die here."_thought Kankouro as he heard all the people of the group he was in scream in terror. He was completely terrified now. As he crept through the darkness he pulled the bandaged item from his back and quickly unwrapped it to reveal Karuso one of his puppets. He was ready to attack at a moments notice but everything was to quiet and he could'nt sense any threats. As he walked he bumped into someone and quickly sent his puppet to attack catching the person in its insane grip. He smirked in triumph as he walked up to see who he caught though it was'nt who he was expecting.

**xxXXxxWith Temari**

Temari was like everyone else wondering around aimlessly in the dark. She was with Baki and a few others but after the first one of their group was attacked they seperated. Soon she heard the screams of everyone else that was with her as each of them were attacked_."What the fuck is going on,were all just going to die?"_ she thought. To say that she was'nt scared would be a lie after all she knew that Sasuke Uchiha (they do'nt know it's Orochimaru) was someone that could kill her a hundred diffrent times before she would even land a scratch on him and by the looks of that other guy he appeared to be stronger and faster than Sasuke meaning that he was probably more dangerous as well. She had her battle fan out ready to attack and defend at a moments notice but was suprised when she walked into someone. She immediately started to carry her fan back to deliver a powerful blow to whoever it was but was suprised as something wrapped tightly around her. She tried to break free but the grip was to strong. Thats when she heard footsteps heading her way.

"Okay who are you?" asked Kankouro as he walked up to his puppet following the chakra strings. He heard a gasp followed by a silent sigh of relief before a voice he knew well spoke.

Temari had thought that she had gotten caught by one of the people fighting but was proven wrong when she heard a familiar voice letting out a gasp followed by a silent sigh."It's me Kankouro. "she replied to her brothers question.

Kankouro wanted to let her go but then it could've been a trap,so he decided to ask something that only Temari would know."Who was the first girl I kissed?" he asked. This question would instantly throw anyone who was'nt Temari off. He waited until Temari let out a silent chuckle.

"You've never kissed a girl in your life."was her reply and Kankouro knew it was her. As he let her go he felt around in the dark before he felt her arm grabbing it. The two siblings were glad to be reunited once more but was reminded of the situation when the final member of their group screamed. The voice was instantly recognised as Baki,their old sensei. The two instantly got in a back to back position though they still could'nt see anything. They would've stayed like that as well if someone had'nt grabbed the two of them and pull them away.

**xxXXxxWith Naruto**

Naruto had watched the entire encounter and had heard Temaris answer to Kankouro's question,letting out a silent chuckle. He looked to his left as one of his clones grabbed the man known as Baki and carry him away. He also watched as the two siblings went back to back. He then looked over to his right back at the fight and saw Nox Umbra ripping Manda Two to shreds slowly with Orochimaru looking around in the darkness blindly. He could tell that Orochimaru knew Manda Two was a goner and was trying to end the shadow technique to better his own chances of survival. But what Orochimaru did,nt know was that Naruto could see perfectly clear.

He would've gone after him but he knew that he was going to end this fight now hence the reason he was getting everyone away. He dispelled all of his clones except one who instantly went and grabbed Kankouro while the original ran and grabbed Temari,picking her up bridal style before dissapearing along with his clone in a blur of speed. He heard the screams of both teens as he pulled them away from the fight.

**xxXXxxOutside Konohas Gates**

Naruto appeared with still screaming Temari in his arms in front of the rest of Suna nin including Kankouro. As soon as they heard the screams they got in a defensive stance ready to fight however Naruto just let go of Temari who fell on her ass. As she looked up to see where she was she was suprised and relieved to see everyone unharmed. Kankouro instantly ran up and hugged his sister but then he remembered the person standing there and got back in his defensive position along with the other ninjas but Naruto did'nt even move. Temari got up and looked behind her to where Naruto was still standing. Seeing as she was so close she instantly saw the whisker marks on his cheek though his eyes now held a strange Sharingan that she did'nt recognise.

"Naruto,is that you?"she asked and got a nod while everyone elses eyes widened in suprise."I thought everyone was dead,what are you doing here?" she asked again.

"I should be asking you that. Why did'nt you leave when you saw the battle,you all could've been killed heck what are you'll even doing here?" he asked.

"Temari decided to answer."Lady Tsunade sent a messanger hawk to Suna asking for help in the war though from the letter she was'nt expecting to lose since she only asked for a few shinobi. So Gaara sent us."she finished. Naruto could only smile remembering his friend and how he had become Kazekage,something that Naruto could'nt do since he could'nt take staying in the village remembering all the people who died. Even if he had wanted to he would'nt .

Because of that thought he remembered that he still had a a snake to get back to and kill. He decided to end the conversation."Sorry,but I have to go back and finish the battle with Orochimaru."he said.

Temari and the rest of the ninja were confused. They had seen him fighting Sasuke Uchiha and had'nt spotted Orochimaru anywhere."Where is he?"asked Temari. They watched as a sad look spread over Naruto's face before being replaced by anger. When he spoke they could hear the anger in his voice.

"He took over Sasuke's body and is using his abilities to fight me. Thats why I have to defeat him to not only set all of those killed by his hands to rest,but also to set Sasuke free."he finished. Everyone was shocked. They knew that Orochimaru experimented,but to be able to take over someones body and use their abilities as your own. Well that scared them. Orochimaru was already powerful,but with a technique like that he could be anyone and do anything. Naruto seeing the scared looks on their faces decided to end thieir worry.

"Do'nt worry he can only use that technique once every three years and he already used it. Not to mention that he wont be alive three years from now to do it again."he said. Everyone let out a sigh of relief hearing that. They knew that Naruto was strong especially after taking down Madara Uchiha which is something few ninja in the world had enough power to do. Naruto turned around to head back into the shadow covered village to end the fight. Temari however still had two questions that she wanted answered.

"Naruto,what happened to you and how did you get that weird Sharingan?" she asked which sparked everyones interest. Naruto stopped before looking back at her and letting out a small smile.

"I fused with Kyuubi and he gave me these eyes as a gift." he answered. After that he turned around once more and dissapeared in a blur of speed. Hearing what he said the ninja were now sure that Orochimaru did'nt stand a chance.

**xxXXxxBack Inside The Village**

Naruto had just appeared back in the village and looked around. Nox Umbra was still eating the giant snake and Orochimaru was still wandering around. Naruto wanted to end this quickly so he asked Kyuubi for advice. _"Yo Kyuubi what do you think I should do?"_he asked. He did'nt have to wait long for a response.

**"Why don't you use your Sharingans ability?" **asked the fox. Naruto thought about it for a while and agreed with that course of action. There was a problem with that however the problem being he did'nt know how to use them. Sure he knew what they were from fighting Sasuke,Itachi and Madara but that did'nt mean he knew how to do them. He did the smartest thing possible,he asked the Kyuubi for help.

_"Umm Kyuubi how do I use them?"_he asked. He heard a soft grumble before there was a reply.

**"Well I'll tell you how to use one of them now though I'll leave the rest for when I can properly train you."** he said. Naruto just nodded before waiting for the Kyuubi to explain one of the techniques.

He waited for a few seconds before Kyuubi once more spoke**."I'm going to let you try the Ameratsu Sasoono technique." **he said. Naruto knew what it was since Madara had used it against him and almost kill him**."Here's how it works. You have to let all the darkness and evil within you out and it will take a shape. According how much control you have over the darkness within you the better you can control Sasoono which should be easy for you since you had to embrace the evil within you during your training to control my power." ** finished Kyuubi. Naruto instantly realised why Kyuubi picked this technique to let him try seeing as he had already fought and embraced his darkness meaning it would be easier for him to control Sasoono.

As Naruto cut his mental link he immediately calmed himself down. He then closed his eyes and reached deep down inside himself gathering every evil or dark thing in him. He then snapped his eyes open and black fire shot out of his eyes surrounding him. He then willed the fire to take shape. After the fire formed there stood a skeleton figure with black bones made from Ameratsus flame. In the Sasoonos left arm was a crossbow while he had a shield strapped to its back and on its waist hung a sword surrounded by black flames. Sasoono was at least fifty feet tall with fire wrapped around his bones making it look like skin. Where its eyes were supposed to be were to glowing yellow holes. The being looked down at the figure it was surrounding while Naruto looked up at Sassono. He could see he had a good amount of control and that Sasoono was waiting on his orders. The first thing he did was send a mental message to it and in response Sasoono raised his arm that was holding the crossbow and pointed it right where Naruto was looking,at Orochimaru before firing.

**xxXXxxWith Orochimaru**

Orochimaru had thought that he was going to let Manda Two rip the boss toad Gamabunta to shreds but instead a fucking fox had appeared and not just any fox but one that could control shadows. Thanks to his Sharingan he was able to see the fox's chakra though it was a little foggy because of all the excess chakra released into the air from earlier. He watched as the fox rushed towards his snake and had a short battle seeing as his snake could'nt see and the fox barely had a smell to follow which was weird.

After some time he watched as his snake was ripped to shreds and was being eaten by the fox. He could only curse at losing his best pet. He wandered around in the darkness for a while trying to find Naruto and thanks to his Sharingan he could see the large blob of chakra that was Naruto. He could also see a few extra chakra signatures. He silently watched as Naruto's chakra seperated which meant that he used **Shadow Clone Jutsu**. He then watched as the Narutos started grabbing the other people and carrying them away.

He waited a few minutes before Narutos chakra reappeared. He then watched as the chakra seemed to calm down a bit before he felt something. He could sense something evil but did'nt know what it was. Then he felt an extreme amount of heat and could tell that Naruto was doing something though he did'nt know what. He then felt an intense amount of heat coming his way and did the only thing he could think of. He used Sasukes incredible speed to dodge whatever it was. He felt something hit the ground followed by a large explosion that momentarily lit up some of the darkness. It was at that moment he realised that Naruto had summoned Sasoono. He could'nt push his Mongekyou any more seeing as he was already starting to lose chakra. Although Sasuke had the Immortal Sharingan which is gained by taking your brothers eyes which he did he still did'nt have the chakra supply to keep it active for so long unlike Madara who had close to a hundred years to build up his chakra and get use to continuous use of his Mongekyou.

**xxXXxx**

As the little bit of light dissapeared he noticed that Naruto had as well leaving only Sasoono standing there looking at him. He instantly felt something pierce his shoulder and looked at it. There stuck in his shoulder was what felt like Narutos katana with him holding it the only reason he knew this was that he could hear his slow calm breaths."I'm going to end this once and for all."he whispered into the snake sannins ear before dissapearing. Naruto reappeared on top of Nox Umbras head while he was eating.

The fox looked up to see who was standing on its head and saw his summoner**."What can I do for you Namikaze-sama?" **he asked. Naruto looked at the large snake carcass that was'nt even halfway eaten showing how much meat was on the snake. Naruto heard the fox ask what he needed and instantly replied.

"I want you to go back home. You've been here long enough and have defeated the snake as I asked and now it's time you returned home. You can take the snake there with you as well." he said pointing to the giant snake. Nox Umbra nodded his head before replying with a simple 'hai' before picking up the snake and dissapearing into a large puff of smoke. As soon as he left all the shadows dropped back to the ground letting light back into the village. Orochimaru who had heard the summons leave was'nt expecting the sudden light and was momentarily blinded giving Naruto enough time to dissapear and reappear in front of him and perform a spin kick with his sword still in hand sending Orochimaru flying through the air .

Naruto looked behind him and saw Sasoono standing there waiting for orders. He decided to end this fight himself and sent Sasoono away. As he looked in the direction the snake had flew he noticed him getting up. He then watched as Orochimarus stomach started to bulge and he opened his mouth for a brown snake came out of his mouth. The snake then opened its own mouth and spit out a sword handle. Orochimaru then grabbed the handle and pulled out the legendary Kusunagi blade.

He then got into a kenjutsu stance and prepared for a fight. Naruto knew that normally his sword would'nt stand a chance but since he got so smart he came up with an idea. Suddenly the sword in his hand started to glow a bit since he was covering it with chakra to protect it. He then mimicked the snake and got in a kenjutsu stance. The two looked at each other before Orochimaru dissapeared. He tried to get behind Naruto but that failed since Naruto saw what he was going to do and countered it. As soon as Orochimaru appeared behind him he used his superior speed to spin around and swing his blade. Orochimaru quickly jumped back but was left with a large gash on the left side of his face where the sword had caught him.

As Orochimaru started thinking of what to do Naruto dissapeared this time except Orochimaru could'nt keep up with him fully. He could see a blur with his Sharingan appear right in front of him. He then screamed as he now had a large gash on his chest. Naruto once more dissapeared except he did'nt stop this time,instead he kept slashing at Orochimaru until he was covered in blood and cuts. He then watched as two hands reached out of Orochimarus mouth stretching it open as a next body started to emerge.

Naruto instantly realised what he was doing and rushed him grabbing the emerging body before punching it in the face and shoving it back inside the first body hence cancelling the technique. He then reached out and grabbed what was left of Orochimarus collar lifting him up in the air before punching him right in the stomach making him cough up blood. He then spun around and threw him right through a building that was still standing making it collapse on its own weight.

Orochimaru tried to shed his broken body again but Naruto appeared and stopped him again by punching him in his face then jumping into the air to try and cut him in half. Orochimaru seeing this held up his blade which he had managed to keep a hold on and blocked the attack. As Naruto landed the two of them looked into each others eyes. Seeing this Kyuubi let out a smirk or at least what you could call a smirk before he took control of Narutos eyes. He then whispered one word in Narutos mind though only Naruto heard it."**Tsukiyomi"** he whispered.

Instantly Narutos Mongekyou started spinning and Orochimaru felt something pull at his mind. When he opened his eyes he found himself in a world that had no color and was only black and white except for a red moon in the sky. He also noticed that he was on a cross and in front of him were two of the few things he feared the Kyuubi no Yoko and a being he had seen once before in his life during his fight against his old sensei,the Shinigami.

He then heard the Kyuubis deep voice as it spoke."**For the next thirty six hours me and the Shinigami here will torture you. While I eat away at your body,he'll eat away at your soul."**he finished with an evil grin. The only thing Orochimaru felt after that was both his body and soul being ripped apart by the two beings in front of him. After a while he noticed the two step back before his body started repairing itself. He thought that he was safe until the next set of words left Kyuubis mouth."**Only thirty five hours, fifty nine minutes and fiftynine seconds to go**." he heard the fox say as they started ripping him apart again.

While Kyuubi kept Orochimaru busy Naruto decided to check something. He placed his hand on Orochimarus head before feeling himself enter his mind. Once he was inside he instantly started searching for his target. He floated around searching the entire mind learning everything both Orochimaru and Sasuke knew but he did'nt want any of that. Finally after all his searching he found his target. A door with seals and chains keeping it close.

He quickly raised his hand and watched as the seals deactivated and the chains dropped to the ground. He silently pushed the door open and was suprised by what he saw. The room was a purple color with purple liquid draining down the walls and markings that looked like fire spread all across the walls and they were pulsing with purple energy. Also on the walls were tons of seals that led to the middle of the room. There sat none other than Sasuke Uchiha except he was chained to the ground and most of the bottom part of his body was missing and slowly he could see more and more dissapearing. Naruto quietly walked to the front of Sasuke and kneeled down.

Sasuke had heard someone enter the room and walk in front of him. He was expecting it to be Orochimaru come to torment him but who he saw was his best friend Naruto Uzumaki and he had a look of sorrow on his face. Sasuke then watched as Naruto put his hand on his left shoulder and watched as his body dissapearing slowed down a bit. He then looked into his eyes and was shocked out of his mind at what he saw. There in both of Narutos eyes laid a Mongekyou Sharingan that he had never seen. Seeing Naruto there he let out a sigh before speaking in a raspy voice."What do you want dobe?" he asked.

Naruto looked at him for a while longer before replying "I came to help you get control over your body back. I know that you can do it."

Sasuke looked at him before chuckling."Why try and save me it's already to late and even if I wanted to if you heve'nt realised most of my mind is already gone."he said referring to his chained body. Naruto looked at him with even more sorrow in his eyes. He got up and walked past Sasuke while the seals on the wall deactivated and the chains binding Sasuke dropped to the floor.

"Just because he appears to be winning does'nt mean he is. The only time he wins is when you let him win." said Naruto as he walked out the open door leaving Sasuke to think about what he said.

Naruto quickly exited Sasuke/Orochimarus mind and backed away from him. He then held out his hand as a spiraling sphere formed creating one of his signature jutsus the Rasengan. He pumped wind chakra into it next and watched as it got bigger and four blades of wind sprouted from it giving it the shape of a shuriken. He was glad that he did'nt need his clones to make this any more. He now held in his hand his own original version of the Rasengan, the Fuuton:Rasenshuriken:Wind Style:Spiraling Shuriken. He then watched as Orochimarus eyes shot open revealing that he had once again activated his Mongekyou. He knew that him and Sasukes talk and all his wandering through his mind only took a few seconds the same amount of time as the Tsukiyomi that Kyuubi had used.

He watched as Orochimaru fell forward showing that he had used his last amount of chakra to stop his technique from destroying his mind. He watched as Orochimaru started to dash away and got ready to follow until Orochimaru stopped. He then dropped to his knees and looked like he was straining with something. As he walked closer he heard Orochimaru start arguing with himself before he stood up and let out a silent breath before turning around with a smirk on his face. "Whats up dobe?" he heard the voice ask and he realised that Sasuke had managed to take control over his body thanks to Orochimaru being both physically and mentally drained and reverting his Sharingan back to his normal eyes.

Sasuke turned around to walk up to him but stopped when he coughed up blood. As his body started to fall he closed his eyes waiting to feel the pain from the fall,but instead he felt his arm go around someones shoulder as he was lifted up. He opened his eyes to see Naruto holding him up. He knew he did'nt have much time,his body was littered with gashes and he could feel some of his bones were broken and had a good idea to who did it. He smiled knowing that from the look of his body Naruto had beaten the shit out of Orochimaru and that was all he could ask for.

He felt the life slipping out of him and a hand wrapped around his. He opened his eyes when he felt something dripping on him. He saw that it was Naruto and there were tears coming from his eyes though his face was emotionless. Sasuke knew he was dying and quite frankly he did'nt care. He had managed to escape the prison that was his mind and retake control of his body,all thanks to his best friends help. He looked at his long time friend and rival one last time and let a smile cross his lips."Goodbye brother."he said as his last breath left him.

Naruto watched as Sasuke looked at him before whispering a quick goodbye as his breath left him. Naruto stood there holding onto his hand until the last moment and watched as he died in his arms. He started crying harder after that . He sat there crying for a while until he heard Kyuubi speak**."It does'nt have to end like this you know."** was what the fox said. Instantly Narutos eyes shot open.

_"What do you mean?"_he asked.

**"I mean that I can tell you how to save him if you want."**was Kyuubis reply. Naruto sat there in shock knowing that he could save his friend.

**xxXXxx**

Okay I'm going to end it here. I wanted to let you all know that I started a poll on my profile so I want everyone to vote if you have'nt already and I'll take that one down on Sunday and put up a new one. On another note I'm going to let you my readers decide if Sasuke should live or die. His fate is in your hands so all you Sasuke fans send me a review letting me know if you want him to live or die. If I don't get enough reviews then I'll just have to kill him off now I'm trying to get at least twenty reviews for this chapter. You can also **PM** me with your decision. So until next time sayonara.


	6. A Grave Decision

Let me start off by saying that I am soooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for the long wait. Mt account was acting up and I could'nt post anything plus I was actually thinking on where I wanted the story to go and thanks to that I even came up with a sequel idea thoguh it's not a promise. Okay I've decided to keep Sasuke though he wont show up until later in the story and you'll see why. Also I,ve already seen the results of my poll and it's decided that Naruto will be in a Harem. Now here's who all will be in it:  
Raven

Jinx

Blackfire

Now I picked these three because they got the most votes fo who Naruto should be with and I have'nt read alot of stories with a Naruto/Blackfire pairing so I wanted to see how that would go. There might also be another girl joining the harem but that has'nt been decided yet. Also my new poll is up and this will cause a big affect on the story so vote wisely. I have a few more flachback/dream chapters to do but this one will be the last one held in the Narutoverse,all the others will be in the T T world though only few TT characters will be introduced like the characters from HIVE Academy and a few others maybe even the Titans. So since there's nothing else for me to say lets get on with Chapter 6:A Grave Decision.

PS:I will also put up chapter 7 entitled:Training Begins for those who waited patiently along with another Naruto story I just started called Fuuinjutsu Master so check it out okay..

Disclaimer:Do I really have to say it? Every time I do it just breaks my heart.

Thought:_hello _

Demon/jutsu:**hello**

Radio/phone etc:hello

Talk:hello

Scene Change:**xxXXxx**

**xxXXxx**

Naruto sat there shocked. There was a way for him to save Sasuke and it was being offered to him. He could'nt believe it, he could save his best friend and only other survivor of the Hidden Leaf Village but one thing had him confused_."If you knew a way to bring back the dead then why did,nt you tell me?"_ he asked.

**"Simple because for one you had already burried everyone and I'm sure you,re not into grave robbing and two everyone else was dead for two long. This technique can only be used on someone who's only been dead for twenty four hours the most and everyone else was dead for longer than that." **was the Kyuubis reply. Naruto sat there for a while before deciding what to do.

_"How do I do it?"_ he asked waiting for the Kyuubi to reply.

**"Well first off you should seal up the body so that we can carry it."** said the fox.

_"What why cant we just do it now and get it over with?"_ Naruto asked. Kyuubi let out a sigh before explaining.

**"Because I want to do it with my full power. I've never tried it with half of my power and it may not succeed so I wanted to wait till I had all of my power before I did it so I could be sure it worked." **replied the fox. Naruto nodded his head in understanding before sensing a the Suna nin coming towards him. He let out an exasperated sigh before sitting down to wait till they arrive.

**xxXXxx**

The Suna nin were outside the wall until they heard a large explosion. Soon afterwards they saw the shadows around the village drop back to the ground allowing light to shine once more within the village. Quickly jumping through one of the holes in the wall they watched as Naruto and Orochimaru fought though it was more like a beatdown for Orochimaru. They watched as Naruto used incredible speed to beat the shit out of Orochimaru,knocking him around like a rag doll. They watched as Orochimaru was punched,kicked,slashed and even sent through a building.

They then watched as Naruto and Orochimaru was in a deadlock before the snake summoner went still and Naruto raised a hand to his head. Then a couple seconds later they watched as Orochimaru fell to the ground and Naruto steps away from him creates something that looked like a giant shuriken but was made completely of chakra and was letting out a screeching noise,but just as he was about to strike Orochimaru moved. They then watched as Orochimaru fell to his knees and could make out that he was coughing.

They then watched as Orochimaru stood back up before turning back around to face Naruto and they saw that the two said something to one another. They then watched as Orochimaru fell forward but before he could hit the ground Naruto dispersed his technique and ran to catch him. They then watched as the two once more had a conversation before Sasukes body went limp. It was at this moment that they decided to go closer since the battle appeared to be over.

**xxXXxx**

Finally reaching Naruto they all noticed that he appeared to be thinking about something. They were about to say something before Naruto stood up. He looked at them before looking down at Sasukes body.

Naruto was aware that the Suna nin had arrived but was thinking of a way to preserve Sasukes body until he returned to revive him. He decided to put him in a block of ice so that noone could get to him. Bending down on one knee he held his left hand out before whispering "Hang on for a while longer." to his long time friend. He then let Kyuubi help him to mix his water and wind to create ice as a coffin of ice formed around the Uchihas body. The Suna nin behind him gasped at what they were seeing. They had never seen anyone be able to to ice elemental jutsus so this was a big shocker.

Naruto then stood again before turning around to face the Suna nin. "What are you'll still doing here? Should'nt you guys head home already?" he asked. Everyone looked at him. They knew that their mission was over so they really did'nt have any reason to still be here but they wanted to know what Naruto would do and to see if he'd be willing to come back with them seeing as how his village was destroyed. Temari,deciding to take the lead decided to speak.

"We just wanted to know what you were planning on doing now and to see if you were willing to come back with us. Gaara can allow you to stay in Suna if you want." she finished. Naruto liked the offer but he knew that he could'nt stay in Suna. His home was Konoha and he could'nt go to another village. That would make him feel like he abandoned his own village hence the reason he wanted Kyuubi to take him as fae away as he could. He was happy that they would offer him a place to stay but he had to decline.

"Sorry I can't go back with you. I'm glad that you would offer but Konoha was my home and I can't just up and leave to go to another village. So thanks but no thanks." was his reply. The Suna nin or rather Temari and Kankouro knew that might have been his answer after all he was never one to abandon anything especiallt not Konoha. But since he was'nt coming back with them and they knew that he would'nt go to any other village that left them to wonder if he was going to stay in Konoha for the rest of his days or if he was just going to wonder the lands.

"So where will you be going? Will you stay here or are you going to just wander the elemental nations?" asked Temari before Naruto let out a chuckle confusing them. He continued to chuckle for a while before he gave her an answer to her question.

"Actually I'm going to leave the elemental nations. I can't stay in the village because then I'll be hunted by the memories of everyone being dead. he said. The Suna nin were shocked. Where can he go that's outside the elemental nations. There was no place other than them so that would mean that he would have to leave the world all together,and they did'nt know how that was possible. Naruto stood there looking at their reactions before he saw Temari come to her senses. He knew exactly what they were thinking.

Temari could'nt believe that he was planning to leave their entire world behind. Though she did'nt know how it was possible she knew that if anyone could find a way then it would be him. So instead of asking how he was going to do it she decided to ask about the human icicle laying on the floor. "So what're you planning on doing with him?" she asked while pointing to the Uchiha laying in the block of ice. Naruto just looked at the body before replying.

"I'm taking him with me. After all I'll need someone to reminisce with." he said before making a cross hand sign. In an instant there stood a thousand Naruto clones ready to take orders. "I want all of you to search the village. I want every single technique that belonged to every clan brought to me by the time I return. This way noone from another village can come here and take Konohas secrets." he said before continuing. "Anything that's gaurded by a seal I want you to break and get. Also gather all the supplies you can find that has'nt been damaged including clothes, weapons, rations, medical supplies and whatever else you can find." he finished before the clones saluted before spreading out and searching the entire village especially where they knew clan homes and the Hokage tower use to be getting all the scrolls.

Naruto then looked at the Suna shinobi before walking up to them to give them a message. "Tell Gaara that we wont be able to see each other again and to make sure that his village is kept safe so that none of you will have to experience anything like this." he said while the Suna nin nodded while promising to give Gaara the message. Naruto then turned around and started walking towards the Hokage Mountain with the faces of all the previous and the last Hokages carved into it. Temari seeing him leaving decided to ask where he was going.

"Naruto-san where are you going?" she asked adding the honorific to the boy who had earned her respect. Naruto smiled at the honorific before turning around to answer her.

"I'm going for my inheritance,then I'm going to come back here for whatever my clones find and him but please don't be here when I come back because I'm planning on making it extremely hard for anyone to get in or out and I'd hate for you'll to be trapped in here." he said. He then turned around and continued walking towards his destination while the Suna nin decided to take their leave from the now dead village. Before he could make it far however he heard a shout and turned around to see a scroll flying towards him. He looked to see that it was Kankouro who threw it and was waving. Naruto waved back before turning around and finishing his journey. Naruto walked until he came to the base of the mountain. Instead of rushing up or just walking up the side of the mountain he decided to use the stairs.

After a while he finally made it to the top of the mountain. Alot of people knew that there tunnels that ran through the mountain but what they did'nt know was that above every one of the Hokages head was a secret entrance where the current Kages belongings go to after they die but only if they did'nt have anyone to inherit it. Naruto knew about these because Tsunade had shown him where it was though she could'nt open it as only a blood relative could. Naruto walked to the top of his father The Fourth Hokages head before sitting down.

He looked over the now barren village that was void of any life. He let out a sigh before once more saying a silent prayer for all of his fallen comrades. It was at that moment Kyuubi decided to speak. **"Hey how come I did'nt remember you being shown this or the fact that you were told where my power was?" **he asked.

_"Simple,because I did'nt feel like I was ready for the things my parents left for me, nor to completely control your full power so when Tsunade-baachan told me about it I declined. I then told her to place a memory supressing seal on me so that I wont remember it and you would'nt know about it since at the time I did'nt trust you."_

**"So how is it that you remember it now?" **asked the fox. Naruto thought about it for a second before a solution came to his head.

_"I guess that when we fused the chakra output was enough to break the seal thus returning my memory."_ was his reply. Kyuubi nodded his head before asking another question.

**"So how do you get in?" **he asked.

_"Simple,all I need is to reveal the seal then place a bit of my blood onto it for it to know that I'm a relative then I'll be let in."_ he said. Kyuubi nodded before andidea came to his head.

**"Then should'nt you be able to get into the first and second Hokages chambers as well since you're a blood relative to them both."** Naruto was about to tell him no until he realised that what the fox said was true. The Uzumaki clan was a part of the Senju clan that left Konoha when it was founded making the two clans cousins so that would mean that he should be able to gwet into those as well. He quickly chose to get the contents that the two held as well and also to try and get into the Thirds as to make sure that if anyone tried to break the seals and get in they would'nt find anything since he would've already moved them. So he once more created three clones and sent one to each of the previous Kages heads. Since he knew that Tsuunade did'nt have time to put anything in hers he decided to check anyway and made another clone and sent it to Tsuunades chamber.

Tsuunade did'nt know it but she could've actually gone into the Fourths chamber she just never tried. Naruto waited till all of his clones were in place before each of them placed their hands on the floor and pumped some chakra through them. Soon a seal appeared above each head. Naruto and his clones then slit their hands with their newly acquired claws and dropped some blood on the seals except for the one on the Thirds head seeing as he knew it would'nt work. Instantly there was a rumbling noise before a hole appeared above four of the five heads with stairs leading down into them. Naruto and his three clones went down and looked around.

**xxXXxxFirst Hokage Chamber**

The first clone walked down a dark corridor that was a brown color and had carvings that looked like a forest. He did'nt know if he was headed the right way but he had his sharingan ready and activated just incase if there was any traps. He continued walking until he reached the end of the corridor and there was a large door in the way. On the door was a design that had am man standing in a forest with the branches looking like they were reaching for him. In the middle of the door was a whirlpool in the center and surrounding that was designs of all nine of the Biijus from Shikaku to Kyuubi. The clone walked to the door and touched it and as soon as he did a seal appeared forcing his hand back and then small trees came from the wall covering the door.

He knew it was a defense mechanism to stop trespassers incase they managed to break in but luckily for him he had the blood of the Uzumakis running through his veins. Walking up to the door he used his nature manipulation to send the trees back into the wall. Then once more cutting his hands since the first one he did had already healed he placed his hand on the door and pumped chakra through it. Once more the seal appeared on the door but instead of pushing him back it started to absorb the chakra and the blood.

Soon afterwards the seal glowed a bright white color before dissapearing with the door swinging open. The clone then walked into the room though it was completely dark he could see a few torches lining the walls thanks to his nightvision. He then walked to the closest torch and made a small flame appear on the tip of his finger like a lighter. He then used the flame to light the torch but was suprised when all of the other torches were lighted at the same time allowing light to enter the room.

Looking around the room he saw that it was extremely large open area with a large pedestal that had a scroll about the size of the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing. He walked up to it and opened it up to see what was in were two seals at the front of the scroll and the clone decided to see what was in one of them so he pumped some chakra into the first seal. Instantly there was a puff of smoke as what appeared to be a letter dropped out. The clone reached down and read the letter before rolling it up deciding that the original might want to read it himself. The clone then reached out and took the scroll strapping it to his back and turned around to walk out until something that was in the back of him caught his eyes making him let out a gasp of suprise before running back down the corridor in order to get the original.

**xxXXxxSecond Hokage Chamber(same time)**

The second clone was also walking down a corridor that was a bluish color with designs that looked like water carved into the wall. Just like the first clone he also came to a large door except this one had a design of a man standing on top of what looked like a lake with his arms raised. Spiraling around him in the shape of a dome was some water that arose from the lake. This was to show the Second Hokages control over water. Unlike the First Hokage's door the Second Hokage did'nt have anything in the middle of the door. The clone reached for the door and like the other clone this door also had a seal though it appeared to be stronger .

The clone was pushed back by the seal and was sent flying,but thanks to his reflexes he was able to land on his feet. As he looked back at the door he noticed there was a strange wind blowing. Then he heard the sound of rushing water followed by the seal on the door glowing. Like the First Hokage,the Second Hokage had also set up a security system of sorts. Instantly the clone realised where the wind and the sound of water was coming from. He watched as the seal started growing until it was covering the entire door.

And that's when it hit him literally as a blast of water shot out from the seal and hit him. Since he was'nt prepared for something like this to happen he did'nt have time to send chakra to his feet and so he was swept away with the water back down the corridor. He was spinning around so much that he did'nt even know which way was up from down anymore. He was swept farther and farther back down the corridor until he finally got tired of his little ride.

Putting his hands in front of himself he immediately started to concentrate. He then swung his hands so that both of his palms were facing his either side of him and the water followed seperating around him. He watched as the water split and he could now see that he was upside down,so he flipped over so that he would land on his feet instead of his head. He stayed standing with his hands pointing in either direction until the water stopped coming. If he had full control over his elemental control then he would've been able to part the water around him without even raising a finger,but since he still needed training he did'nt want to try it.

After the water stopped the clone once more walked back down the corridor until he reached the door that was still completely dry. He walked up to the door and pumped chakra into it. The seal once more appeared but this time it did'nt push him back or let out any more water. Seeing this the clone then used its fingernails to cut its palm then placed it on the door and pumped chakra into it. The seal glowed again before shrinking until it dissapeared completely from the door.

The clone then pushed the door open and walked in. Like before the chamber was completely dark with torches lining the wall. Once more the clone lit one of the torches followed by all the others lighting by themselves. As he looked around the room he noticed that it was empty except for a alter of sorts with a giant scroll on it. The clone walked up to the alter and grabbed the scroll not bothering to open it felling that he should leave that to the original. The clone then turned around and started his journey back down the corridor to get back outside.

**xxXXxxThird Hokage Chamber(same time)**

The third clone was sitting on top of the Thirds head looking at the seal and remembering everything Jiraiya had taught him or rather the original about seals. He knew it was a blood seal,he just did'nt know how to break it without the old mans blood. Seeing that he would'nt be getting in for a while the clone decided to sit back and wait for everyone else.

**xxXXxxFifth Hokage Chamber(same time)**

The fourth and last clone walked down a corridor filled with tools and other construction devices. It was obvious that the builders had'nt finished building the inside of the chamber. The walls were a blue and white mix and had carvings of slugs on most of the wall. The clone continued to walk down the corridor until he reached a doorway with only one door on the hinges. The other was leaning up against the wall. Looking around the room he noticed that it was completelt dark,though it did'nt have any torches,meaning that he had to push his nightvision to the max since he was'nt use to it yet.

The clone looked around the room and was dissapointed but not suprised that the room was empty. The clone turned around and walked back down the chamber empty handed,hoping that everyone else had better luck than he did.

**xxXXxxFourth Hokage Chamber(same time)**

The original Naruto was also walking down a corridor. The walls were white with red flame designs at the bottom and toads were carved on the wall. As he was walking he could'nt help but notice that whoever designed this place was very good at what they did. As he continued to walk down the corridor he soon reached a door or what he thought was a door. There was'nt any seam to show where it seperared from the wall leaving him clueless about how to get inside.

As he was looking over it he noticed chakra running through what looked like a seal. Though the seal was invisible he could still see it thanks to the Sharingan he had activated. Seeing as how his knowledge of seals were'nt that great he decided to just use some blood and see what happens. As he bit his thumb and spread it over the seal while pumping some chakra through it he was suprised when nothing happened at first. Then when he thought that he might've came to the wrong place he noticed the seal started to glow.

Then there was a puff of smoke as something seemed to have been summoned. Naruto looked into the smoke and could see a large amount of chakra meaning that something big was in the smoke. Finally when the smoke cleared Naruto was able to see that it was a toad that was summoned. The toad was at least twenty feet tall blocking Naruto from passing and it had dark orange skin. The toad had the normal yellow eyes and strapped to its back were a pair of katanas in a X formation.

On the toads head was a bandanna with the kanji for oil on the front and the toad also wore some armour that covered its joints from being attacked. The toad seemed to be confused about where it was for awhile before recognition came to its eyes. Naruto looked at the toad for a while before recognising who it was."Hey Gamataichi, how're you doing?" asked Naruto. The toad looked at the person who spoke and instantly he pulled out both of the katanas strapped on its back.

**"Why are you here Uchiha? What do you want in this place?"** he asked. It was Narutos turn to look confused before he remembered that he had his Sharingan activated. Deciding to ease some of the tension Naruto deactivated his Sharingan to reveal his normal blue eyes.

"Don't worry Gamataichi,it's me Naruto." he said. Gamataichi looked at him for a while before asking the obvious.

**"If you're Naruto then what happened to your hair and your eyes? Better yet what happened on the whole?"** he asked. Naruto feeling a story coming on decided to take a seat on the ground as he told the large toad what happened. By the time he was finished Gamataichi had a look of sorrow on his face. Finding out that the everyone in the Leaf Village was dead except Naruto was a harsh blow to all the toads. Then finding out what Naruto had to do to get justice shocked him even more.

Naruto just sat there waiting for everything to sink in with the toad**."So what are you planning on doing?"** asked the toad. Naruto got up from his seat before replying.

"Well after I get whatever my parents left I was planning on just leaving. Afterall I can't stay here knowing what happened." he said. The toad just nodded with his decision knowing that if the boy stayed he might go insane from the memories.

**"Excuse me Naruto I must inform everyone of what has occured here."** said the toad. Naruto nodded but remembered something before the toad left.

"Hey do you know how I'm suppose to get in this place?" he asked. The toad looked back at him before looking at the door. He had totally forgotten that he was suppose to reveal the lock. The toad then turned to face the door and opened its mouth. To anyone with normal hearing it would seem the toad was'nt doing anything but thanks to Narutos inhanced hearing he could make out the sound of croaking. Suddenly a circle appeared in the middle of the door with four rings and the kanjis for numbers from one to twenty-five. It looked just like a combination lock.

Naruto looked at the toad in confusion before the toad spoke**."It was a the last bit of protection. All I know is that you're supposed to use some sort of jutsu to spin the dial."** he said and as soon as he finished the toad dissapeared. Seeing as his help left Naruto decided to take a closer look. As he checked he saw that there was'nt anything to spin the dials meaning the toad was right. Now the only problem he had was trying to think of a jutsu that could.

As he sat there thinking it suddenly hit him while making him want to hit himself for just remembering one of his most used jutsu. He walked back from the door and held out his right hand. Instantly chakra started to form into the shape of a sphere. As soon as the technique was finished Naruto rushed the few steps between him and the door while thrusting out his right hand and screaming the name of his technique**."RASENGAN."** At first nothing seemed to happen but soon the dials started spinning along with the technique.

As he watched Naruto saw the first dial that was in the middle stop before being pushed in. Then the rest followed suit and soon all the dials were on a certain number while being pushed through the door. Soon Naruto stopped the jutsu when he saw all the dials had already stopped. He looked around for a while to see what had happened but when he saw nothing he began to think that he did it wrong. The there was the sound of locks turning and a line appeared going straight down the door.

Naruto held his breath as the doors opened allowing him entrance into the chamber. He quickly walked inside to see something he was'nt expecting. Inside the room was empty but there was a large seal painted on the wall to the left of him. As he walked up to the seal he noticed a short poem of sorts.

_"In order to get what you require, an Uzumakis blood this seal desires." _Naruto understood exactly what it meant. In order to activate the seal you had to have the blood of an Uzumaki and since he was the only one left he knew that no one else could activate this seal without his blood and chakra since Uzumakis were known for having a special type of chakra. Naruto once more cut his hand open and spread his blood over the large seal while pumping out a bit of chakra.

The room was suddenly filled with a white light and when it died down Naruto opened his eyes only to get one of the biggest shocks of his life. He was'nt in his fathers chamber anymore. Instead he was in a larger room that was completely filled with scrolls and very old looking books. It looked like he was in a library of sorts. When he turned around to look behind him he noticed a giant red swirl on the wall,but not just any swirl but the Uzumaki clan crest.

That led Naruto to one conclusion,he had used a summoning seal and had been transported to Whirlpool the place his mother and the other Uzumaki lived. He then turned around and noticed a pedestal that had a large scroll on it. Naruto walked up to the pedestal and opened the scroll to see what was in it. As he opened it he saw some writing and decided to read it.

_"Dear whomever is reading this;_  
_I do not have time to explain fully but our village is under attack. I and my people know that this will be the end for us so we have decided to take all of our techniques and seals and place them in this vault that you are now standing in. All the scrolls and books are every technique and seal ever created by an Uzumaki even our forbidden ones. Whoever you may be you must have Uzumaki blood in you otherwise the seals placed in the vault would have already killed you from you entered. So whomever you may be you are now in control of everything your ancestors have ever achieved. You are the legacy of this clan now may you help us to rise back to glory once more._  
_Yours Truly:_  
_Shinma Uzumaki"_

After reading the letter a second time Naruto let a tear drop from his eyes. He would'nt be able to help the Uzumaki rise back to glory or at least not in the world he was living in now,but maybe he could wherever he went. Naruto rolled out the scroll some more only to see a seal. Deciding to see what was in it he pumped some chakra into it since it was clear he did'nt need to use any blood. Where Naruto was expecting something to come out of the seal he was taken by suprise when similiar seals appeared on all of the books and scrolls in the room. Then in a puff of smoke they all dissapeared leaving only two scrolls in the room. The one Naruto had just finished reading and another with the kanji for Namikaze on it.

Naruto looked at the scroll in front of him only to see the seal had changed and now had the kanji for seal on itself. Figuring that all the scroll and books had been prepared to be sealed in the scroll to be moved Naruto rolled the scroll back up. He then strapped the scroll onto his back and walked up to the final scroll in the room. Picking it up Naruto opened it to see a complete row of seals each one having something sealed within it. He kept going until he found what he was looking for.

The seal he was looking at looked the same as the rest but it was what was written below it that caught his interest."Kyuubi Chakra" Naruto unsealed it only for a red scroll to appear. Opening the scroll Naruto looked at the most complicated set of seals he had ever seen in his life and right in the center was a swirl pattern. Naruto already knew what that was for and wasted no time in activating the key within himself. He then slammed his glowing hands into the swirl and turned it.

He instantly felt the power start to rush through him and it was painful. He was about to let go until he got a warning from Kyuubi**."Don't let go or all that energy will start to leak out and completely destroy everything. Don't forget that humans cannot handle demonic chakra so if you let go you'll let all of this power out killing everyone tthat it infects." **As soon as Naruto heard this he threw his plan about letting go out the window so to speak. He decided to bear with the pain which did'nt last much longer since Kyuubi took control of the chakra and pulled it into Narutos body.

**"Kid we have to get somewhere with more space for when I fully fuse the chakra with us." **said Kyuubi. Naruto nodded in understanding. There was just one problem he did'nt know how to get out and he could feel the chakra building up. Naruto brought his hand up to his face to rub his temple and that's when he noticed something. A seal that looked just like the one that bought him here was now on the palm of his hand. What Naruto did'nt know was that when the flash of light happened the seal had shrunked down and attatched to his hand in order for him to return.

Naruto quickly rolled up his fathers scroll and picked it up while once more pumping chakra into his hands. He blinked and when he opened his eyes he found himself back in his fathers chamber with the seal that was on the wall now missing. He quickly ran down the corridor to get back outside.

**xxXXxx"Hokage Heads(same time)**

The first clone had finally made it outside and was heading to the Fourth Hokages head. He ran past the clone that was assigned to the Third Hokages chamber only to see him taking a nap. Just as he was about to go down into the chamber he saw the original running up the stairs. Before he could even speak he had two scrolls one with the Uzumaki symbol and one with the kanji for Namikaze thrown at him from the original who continued to run past him.

At that same time all the rest of the clones appeared with their findings or lack of in one case. They watched as the original ran way in the back of the mountain until he was a considerable distance away. They were about to follow until a shockwave shook the ground. They then watched as a large pillar of red chakra was formed going as high as the clouds. Then blue chakra started to spiral around the large pillar and it looked like the two chakras were battling. Finally the blue and red chakra seemed to merge forming a purplish looking chakra that they could feel was extremely strong.

Finally after it ended the clones decided to go and check on their creator but was stopped as he appeared looking out of breath. He looked at the clones and smiled before straightening up. He then noticed that each of them seemed to have a large scroll with them except for three two being the one who went to the Third and Fifth Hokage chambers and the last one who had the scrolls Naruto had tossed to it including the First Hokages scroll."So it seems that we each found something useful." said Naruto to his clones. They nodde except for two of them.

The first clone remembered what he was doing before and decided to speak."Sir I think that I've found something you might want to see." said clone 1. Naruto nodde and followed the clone but not before giving the rest of clones an order.

"I want you guys to try and find a seal that can get us into the old mans chamber and while you're at it find one large or strong enough to lockdown the village." he said."Also get everything from the other clones and seal them up together." The clones nodded while opening the Uzumaki scroll and looking through it in order to find what their boss wanted.

Meanwhile Naruto and Clone 1 was back in the First Hokages chamber looking at what had suprised the clone. "So what should we do with it?" asked Clone 1.

""Get a sealing scroll and seal it up. We can't risk leaving it here where someone might find it." was his reply. The clone nodded before dissapearing. He appeared a few seconds later with a scroll and some special sealing ink. The clone then sat down and began to draw advanced seals on the scroll. It took only thirty minutes and thanks to his photographic memory he was able to remember this seal that Jiraiya had used to seal large objects.

As soon as the clone finished drawing the seals he went through at least two dozen handsigns before slamming his hand down in the center of the seals while pumping all of its chakra into it. Naruto watched as the chakra travelled off of the scroll and towards the artifact. The chakra then surrounded it followed by a puff of smoke and the kanji for contained appearing on the scroll. The clone then rolled up the scroll and stood before giving the scroll to the original and dissapearing as well in a puff of smoke.

Naruto turned around and walked back to the outside. When he arrived he saw the other three clones drawing seals around the one on the Thirds head. Appearantly they had found a seal that could open the one on the Thirds head. Naruto walked up to them and saw his family scroll laying on the floor open on a certain seal,the same one the clones were drawing. They looked at him and one got up with a large scroll on its back."This is everything gathered from the village. Suprisingly it was more stuff than we thought. Also there is more space for whatever we might find and for the Uzumaki scroll." he said. "Also we have some of the clones making protection seals all around the village."

Naruto nodded his head. He was glad that the clones were doing as told. He then watched as the other clones stood up while wiping sweat from their brows. They then looked at the original giving a nod which signalled that they were done. One of the clones then rolled up the scroll they were using and resealed it back into the Uzumaki scroll where everything else was sealed. The three clones then walked to Narutos side and they each held up the same handsign. Naruto watched as the seals the clones did started to glow before coming together with the original seal creating on seal.

The seals then started spinning while getting smaller until there was'nt a seal left. He then watched as the door leading down into the Thirds chamber was revealed. Naruto then walked down leaving his clones outside to wait for him but not before one of them gave him a small slip of paper with a seal on it. He again walked down a corridor that was a brownish color with carvings of monkeys and apes on the walls. Appearantly whoever designed these chambers wanted it to be known which animals the previous Hokages used.

Naruto once more walked until he reached a large door. He did'nt even waste time in putting the seal he was given on the door. He watched as the seal he placed started to glow while making the other seal on the door appear. He then watched as there was a puff of smoke and out of it came a giant monkey. The monkey wore a pair of black pants with black sandals and a brown vest that was open. The monkey looked around before noticing the boy before him.

**"Who are you and how did you get in here?"** asked the monkey. Naruto knew the monkey wanted an answer ans so he gave him one.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and I have come to secure the belongings of the Third Hokage." he said.

**"And why do you wish to do that?"** asked the monkey. Naruto not feeling in the mood to explain walked up to the monkey and placed two fingers on his head. Before the monkey could ask what he was doing he felt alot of information enter his head. He now knew of everything that had happened**."Is this information true?"** asked the monkey. He only got a nod of reply. The monkey looked at Naruto for a while longer before nodding its head.

**"Do not worry Sarutobis belongings are with me and my clan. We will keep it safe from anyone who tries to get it." **said the monkey. Naruto could only nodd. He only wanted to make sure the villages secrets were kept secret and since the monkey summons had Sarutobis belongings he knew it was safe. The monkey was preparing to leave before Naruto spoke.

"May I get your name at least?" he asked. The monkey looked at him for a while before nodding.

**"I am Enma the Monkey King."** and with that he dissapeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto turned around and rushed back down the corridor. He reached back outside in a matter of seconds and stopped in front of the clones who were waiting for him. He looked to see the clone giving him the scroll.

"Everything's packed from all the other clones and the seals around the village are ready. The rest are just waiting for your command to activate them. Naruto nodded his head and walked to the edge of the mountain looking over the once peaceful village.

"Bring me Sasuke. It's time I finish this so I can leave." he said. One of the clones nodded and dissapeared reappearing a few minutes with the Uchiha still in a block of ice. Naruto then concentrated and entered his mindscape.

**xxXXxxNarutos Mindscape**

Naruto appeared once more in the sewer that was his mind. He walked down the corridor until he reached where the Kyuubi was. It appeared that even though they had fused Kyuubi was still behind bars but he was back to the size Naruto remembered him being."So how do you feel having all of your power back?" he asked with a smirk. Kyuubi just gave him an evil smile before replying.

**"I have'nt felt this good in fifteen years."** he said. Naruto chuckled for a while before getting serious. Kyuubi caught on quick and knew what he wanted**."I will need control of your body for me to do this." **said the fox. Naruto just nodded. Just as Kyuubi was about to take control Naruto asked him one last thing.

"So what's the catch for this technique? he asked. Of course something that can bring back the dead had to have a catch. Kyuubi thought about it for a while before replying.

**"Nothing much,you just have to give him your mortality or in other words your life."** he said. Naruto looked shocked. If he gave up his life then he would bring Sasuke back but he would be dead. He then noticed something. No matter what the seal still connected him and the Kyuubi meaning that if he died then the fox would be right behind him on their way to the afterlife. Seeing this he decided to ask a question.

"What do you have planned. I'm sure you know what happens if I die and you don't want to die so what are you planning?" he asked. The Kyuubi chuckled before answering.

**"You're right. I have no wish to die and that's why I'm doing this. You see as you channel your life force into the Uchiha I'll channel some of mine into you bringing your friend back to life and turning you immortal. It's a win win situation."** Naruto thought about it before coming to his decision.

"Fine do it. I hope this works." he said. Kyuubi just nodded and went to leave but before he did Naruto gave him a final request.

"When you bring him back I want you to seal him in a scroll. Put him in a state of animation so that he wont age or die." Kyuubi was suprised by the request.

**"I would've thought that you would want to talk to him as soon as possible. Why are you sealing him up?"** asked the fox.

"Simple,Orochimarus jutsu makes it so that he has to change bodies every three years or he'll die. So I'm sealing him up for that long so that Orochimaru will die and Sasuke will no longer have to worry about him taking over." Kyuubi thought about it and found that the boy was right. Nodding his head Kyuubi then dissapeared leaving Naruto the only one within the mindscape.

Back in the real world Kyuubi controlling Narutos body got up from his kneeling position and walked up to the Uchiha popsicle. With a wave of his hand the ice melted leaving Sasuke laying in a pool of water. He then flashed through at least fifty handseals before saying the name of his technique**."Mazoku Aato: Damashii Uekaeru(Demonic Art:Soul Transplant Jutsu). **Narutos body instantly went stiff as his hands dropped to his sides and his head drooped a bit making it look like he had lost conciousness.

Then his body started to glow a bluish color and something resembling slime came out of his mouth,nose,ears and eyes. The sludge then took form making it look sort of human like. The sludge then dived down and started entering Sasukes body. Just as soon as it started it was over. Sasukes body then started to glow along with Narutos once more except while Sasuke was blue Naruto was red. As soon as all of Narutos mortality had entered Sasuke he began to breath at a slow even pace. Kyuubi then held out his hand with chakra surrounding it and healed all of Sasukes wounds.

Kyuubi then started going through handsigns again to finish one of Narutos last requests. Pulling out a blank scroll Kyuubi went through a few more handsigns before activating his technique**."Fuuinjutsu: Kootta Anime(Sealing Jutsu: Suspended Animation)" **. Instantly seals started appearing on the scroll until it was practically covered in them. Then the seals started glowing along with the body of Sasuke before a dark void of sorts appeared and pulled him in. Seeing that everything was going fine for now Kyuubi sealed the scroll with Sasuke in it back into the larger Uzumaki scroll and strapped it to his back.

Getting ready to finish the last part of his promise Kyuubi went through about seventy more handsigns before calling his technique name**."Supeesu-Jikan Ryokoo Fuuinjutsu(Space-Time Travel Sealing Jutsu)" **.Instantly a large seal started to form in midair right in front of the Naruto. Kyuubi kept pumping more and more chakra into the technique in order to make it stronger and more stable. As soon as he pumped the required amount of chakra into the seal it started to warp and spin.

Soon the seal was nothing more than a spinning vortex with alot of colors running through it. Kyuubi looked at the clones that still remained and nodded. They caught on and dispelled themselves giving the signal to the other clones to activate the protection seals that had been placed around the village. Kyuubi however did'nt wait to see if the seals worked or not and decided to just walk through the spinning vortex. As soon as he walked through it he felt the ground dissapear from beneath his feet and everything around him was spinning.

Just as quickly as it had started the spinning sensation ended but Kyuubi still did'nt feel any ground. Wondering where he was he decided to open his eyes which he had closed when he walked into the portal. As he opened his eyes he came to realise three things. One they were knowhere near the elemental countries if all the tall building and other structures he could see were and indication. And two he was at least two hundred feet in the air hence the reason he could see the buildings so clearly and the third and final thing being that he could'nt move any of part of Narutos body except for his head meaning that he could'nt land properly.

Quickly he did the only thing he could to make sure nothing got damaged though the chances of that happening were close to zero. The Kyuubi then summoned some more chakra and surrounded himself in a ball of chakra that was a dark purple colour. As soon as the ball of chakra hit the ground there was an explosion from the force and height it had fell from and hidden within it was the body of Naruto. Kyuubi decided to wait until Narutos body responded again and so went back into the mindscape to start training Naruto in how to use his telekenetic abilities since he did'nt have anything else to do.

**xxXXxx**

Okay finally finished. This is the longest chapter I have written so far and yes I know it was a bit boring but I needed to let you all know some of the things he got from his own world. Also next chapter is about some of Narutos training and so forth along with a few more chapters until we get to the main story. Also I know that the jutsu names and descriptions sucked and I'm trying to find a good translating site so anyone who knows where I can go can leave it in a review or PM me. So since I have nothing else to say I wish you all farewell.


	7. Training Begins

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiimmmm Baaaaaaaaaaaaack. Okay first let me apologize for not updating in so long. I know a few of you might have thought that I abandoned this story or something but that's not the case. I can give many excuses for why I haven't updated in a while, but instead I'll just give you a new chapter. By the way since I took so long I decided to write all of the flashback chapters and put them up all at once, so the next time I update we'll be getting back to the story. Also, by going and watching the T.T episodes I realized that the graduation test was before Blackfire so for that reason just pretend that it came after Blackfire okay.

P.S. I have posted the first chapter to my next story that I promised as well.

Disclaimer: Guess what I own Naruto.(Naruto appears)

Naruto: No you don't, you're just writing a story that you thought up with characters from other shows and me .

Ghost: Really, I could've sworn I won the show in a poker tournament against Tsunade. Must've been a dream.

Naruto: Yeah by the sound of it a really good dream.

Ghost: Then I don't own Naruto (starts crying anime tears).

Naruto: Do you want me to do the disclaimer?

Ghost: Please, I don't think I can handle any more disappointments.

Naruto: (sigh) Ghost of the Kitsune doesn't own Naruto or anything else that might appear in this show, though he does own his ideas for this story.

Thought: _Kyuubi_

Speaking: Kyuubi

Radio/phone etc:_Kyuubi_

Jutsu/ Deity: **Kyuubi**

Scene Change: **xxXXxx**

**xxXXxx**

The Kyuubi entered Naruto's mindscape to find him sitting by where the cage door use to be looking at seemingly nothing. Naruto didn't even seem to register Kyuubi's appearance.

"**What's the matter kit?" **asked the Kyuubi. Naruto finally seemed to realize he was there before he spoke.

"I just can't believe what's happened in the past twenty four hours. I mean just two weeks ago I was walking through the streets of Konoha. I had finally gotten a girlfriend and I might've even become Hokage in a few months. I mean I was considered a hero throughout the elemental countries for stopping the war." Kyuubi was getting tired of Naruto's ranting and decided to voice it.

"**BE QUIET. I know you are sad about what has happened, but there's nothing we can do to change it. But what we can do is become stronger, so that hopefully this will never happen again." **he said. Upon hearing this Naruto got a look of determination in his eyes.

"You're right, by whining nothing will get done. I have to train, so that something like this will never happen again." he said as he looked at the giant fox in front of him. "So, what will we be training in first Kyuubi-sensei?" he asked. Kyuubi could do nothing but smile. He had never been called sensei before, but he liked it.

"**Well, by both of us fusing together, you have gained a few new skills. So the first thing we'll begin to work on is your telekinetic abilities until we can move your body again." **said the giant fox. Naruto nodded his head in acceptance.

"So how do I begin?" he asked.

"**Well first I need you to meditate. This shouldn't be hard since you had to meditate for your sage training. Now once you clear your mind, I want you to visualize any setting you want and change your mindscape into it." **said Kyuubi. Naruto looked at Kyuubi a bit skeptically before nodding and getting into his meditative position. He began to concentrate until he had cleared his head.

Naruto started to visualize a large forest in his head. The forest was filled with birds, squirrels, foxes and a lot of other animals. There was a large stream running through the forest, and right next to it was a small cottage. The Kyuubi watched in amazement as Naruto's mindscape started to bend and warp until the sewers started to disappear and in its place was now a forest. The image warped for a bit until it returned back to the sewers that Kyuubi was use to.

Naruto opened his eyes to see that it was still exactly the same. Nothing had changed. Kyuubi, sensing his thoughts, decided to help and encourage him**. "You did well kit. That was the first time I ever saw somebody control their mind to that degree on their first try. Do not feel sad, training the mind is a lot harder than training your body alone. You should be proud, if you continue like this then you should be able to control your telekinetic abilities very soon." **said Kyuubi.

Naruto smiled at the praise. Though he and Kyuubi never got along before, since the war and all the training Naruto had to go through, the two had gotten kind of close. Though, now that they were fused, they would have to start trusting each other more. Naruto nodded to the fox and began meditating again, determined to learn it quick. Kyuubi, seeing Naruto go back to meditating, decided to check if Naruto's body could move yet.

**XxXXxx**

Naruto didn't realize when Kyuubi faded away from the mindscape since he was to busy meditating. Kyuubi appeared in the real world to see the chakra that he had formed still wrapped around Naruto's body. He reabsorbed the chakra before standing up albeit a little wobbly. He looked around and saw that he was in the forest that he had seen from in the sky.

Kyuubi decided to find someplace to stay since, by the size of the crater he was in, their fall had caused a large explosion. And he could sense people coming, though he knew that he could take them on with ease. The Kyuubi turned around and disappeared in a blur of speed.

A few seconds later he stopped in a clearing at least three miles away from where they had originally landed. He instantly dropped seeing as how Naruto's legs were still recovering from their trip through the portal, just like the rest of Naruto's body, and hence wasn't ready to move at that speed just yet.

It took only a few seconds with Naruto's now stronger than ever healing abilities. The Kyuubi then got up and walked around taking in the area around him. He had stopped someplace that had a small river, allowing Naruto to get water when he needed it.

Satisfied, the Kyuubi returned to the mindscape to once more see the area around him warping, before once more returning to normal. He noticed that Naruto was able to hold the change much longer than last time. He knew that Naruto would get it so he wasn't worried. He decided, since Naruto's body was functional again, to give him some real world training.

"**Kit, give that a rest for a while. I need you to take control of your body. I'm going to start giving you some training." **he said. Naruto sighed before getting up and disappearing from the mindscape. As he appeared in the real world, he was surprised to see that there was no sign of where they landed. Before he could think to hard on it Kyuubi spoke. **"Don't worry kit, I moved us here so that we wouldn't get found." **said the fox. Naruto nodded before he got a shocked look on his face.

"_Does this mean that you can take control any time you want?" _he asked the fox.

Kyuubi chuckled before giving a reply. **"No, the only times that I can take control is when you let me or when you're in the mindscape, and even then you can stop me if you wanted to since this is your body and your mind is stronger than mine." **Naruto let out a sigh of relief before he got serious.

"_So what are we going to be doing?" _he asked. Kyuubi thought about it before coming up with an idea.

"**Well first I need you to make one hundred thousand clones and separate them into nine groups of eleven thousand, one hundred and eleven each." **Naruto nodded and made the requested amount of clones. He was surprised because even though he made so much clones, he didn't even feel tired. He waited for the rest of Kyuubis' instructions.

Kyuubi, seeing the required amount of clones, told Naruto what to do next. **"Good, now I want one group each to work on the following. Earth, fire, wind, water and lightning manipulation, Sage mode training, your telekinetic abilities, your sharingan and finally I want one group to learn and memorize each of those scrolls." **Naruto nodded and gave each group their required tasks.

"_So what do you want me to do?" _Asked Naruto.

"**You need to get used to your bodies new abilities, so I want you to make about a hundred more clones to do various exercises, then I want you to create another thousand to work on those seal less jutsu. " **said Kyuubi. Naruto nodded and got to work doing as instructed.

**XxXXxx 5 months later**

It had been five months since Naruto came to this strange new world. During this time, Naruto had never once left the forest. Instead, he spent his time training, learning new things and perfecting things that he already knew. He had already mastered the main elements and learned and memorized everything from the scrolls he had bought with him. He was now going on to the next level of his training.

"**You always seem to surprise me. You finished this part of your training in less than half the time I thought it would take." **said the Kyuubi with what could be considered a look of pride on his face before getting serious. **"Since you have finished this part of the training, I'll let you begin the second part."**

"_Let's get started then." _replied Naruto in an emotionless voice. Naruto had learned that in order to control the elements, you had to be able to control your emotions. If you didn't, then things could get very dangerous. So whenever he trained he would become emotionless. Especially now that he was going to be learning to control the sub-elements.

"_What do you want me to do?" _he asked.

"**Well, first I need you to create the same amount of clones you did for the first part of the training. Then I want you to separate them into eight groups of twelve thousand, five hundred each. I want each group to take either wood, shadow, sand, lava, metal, ice, light and dust elements. Remember however that dust, light and darkness are the three hardest to learn." **said Kyuubi. Naruto just nodded and got to work with his clones.

**XxXXxx 7 months later**

Kyuubi was totally surprised. Not only had Naruto completed his training, but he had done it in little over a year, which in and of itself was a surprise. Kyuubi would never say it, but he was completely proud of how far Naruto had come in such a short period of time. He was just letting Naruto finish one more test before he decided if he was ready to leave the forest or not, though even if he decided he knew Naruto could leave anyway if he wanted to.\

**xxXXxx Somewhere in the forest**

Everything was peaceful. The birds were singing, a nice breeze was blowing and all the animals were wondering about without a care in the world. Suddenly a few blurs went by within the trees so quick that you would think that they weren't there at all.

Within the forest, eighteen figures landed within a clearing. Now anybody passing would be surprised at what they saw. Every one of the figures looked exactly the same. They were a teenage boy with blonde and red hair that was tied in a ponytail at the back. The boys wore all black, black shirt pants and sandals. There were seventeen of the boys in a circle surrounding one in the middle.

There, however, were a few differences between them. For instance, each of them had the kanji for a different element on their backs and two of them had different eyes from the rest. One was red with a weird design in it and the other had yellow eyes with horizontal pupils. The one in the middle was different because he didn't have any kanji or different color eyes.

The clones all stood staring at the original. This was Kyuubis' final test. Each of the clones were allowed to use one of the skills Naruto had learned against him in order to see how well he was with them. The clones all tensed as they got ready for battle, while the original stood there emotionless.

The clone for fire decided to strike first swinging his fist and letting out a twenty feet wave of fire. The clone for wind instantly capitalized on this by appearing in front of Fire (the clones will be named by their skills from now on.) and blowing out a large gust of wind that not only increased the fire but made it go faster.

Naruto just stood there as the fire consumed him. The clones knew not to let their guards down, and were proven correct as the flames turned into a giant dragon before flying at Lightning. The clone was about to move until a large dome of earth rose up around him and protected him from the attack. When it was over the dome fell and the rest of clones appeared next to him. He nodded to Earth for the help. This time they decided to attack together.

Wood attacked first this time, sending spears of wood at Naruto, which he dodged, before jumping over the electric wave sent by Water and Lightning. He knew that if he let this go on for to long then he would be dead. So he started his attack.

First he used his telekinetic abilities to take control of magma and make him shoot a large jet of lava at Water, which he didn't dodge since he wasn't expecting it. That took care of one of them, and only left sixteen. He decided to get up close and personal with Earth and activated his sage mode. The two dashed each other and entered a fierce taijutsu battle.

Left kick, right hook, uppercut. All of these attacks were being thrown back and forth between the two. Naruto had a larger advantage however as sage mode increased his natural strength. He waited until Earth threw a right jab before grabbing his arm and twisting it behind him. He then held out his arm before red chakra came out and formed a kunai. He stabbed the kunai into the clones neck and watched as it poofed away, leaving only fifteen.

All the clones were wary now. They new that each of them could only use their assigned abilities while the original could use any of his skills. Jutsu decided to do something. He quickly performed his seal less jutsu before screaming in his head **Fuuton: Astugai (Wind Style: Pressure Damage)**. The pressure in the area immediately increased as Naruto almost dropped to his knees by the sudden pressure.

Naruto knew that he had to take care of Jutsu. He was the only one that could perform any of the other elements since he had jutsu for each. He silently began thinking before coming up with a plan. He instantly rushed towards jutsu, before he was pushed back by an invisible force. He had forgotten about Telekinetic. He instantly switched his main target since Telekinetic could read his thoughts.

H gathered chakra into his hands, forming a **Rasengan **before he dashed toward Jutsu again. He had not thought about what he was going to do until it was time for him to do it. Just as Telekinetic was about to force him back again, Naruto used his telekinesis to hold Telekinetic down, which surprised him long enough for Naruto to appear before him and shove the **Rasengan** through his chest. The clone instantly died. That left only fourteen.

Now he switched his target back to Jutsu. He then set his original plan into motion again. He rushed forward and swung his hand, which caused lightning to shoot out and rush along the ground. Just as he predicted, Jutsu jumped into the air, which was a mistake. As soon as he jumped, Naruto disappeared in another burst of speed. Within seconds Naruto appeared in the air behind jutsu. Then Jutsu fell into pieces, showing that Naruto had sliced him up.

Naruto remained floating in the air, showing his wind control. He looked down at the last thirteen clones, still with an emotionless look. Just as he was about to finish his attack, he heard a large explosion of some kind. He and his clones looked north towards the city, only to see a flaming object falling from the sky. He watched and heard the explosion of the object hitting the ground. He decided to talk to Kyuubi.

"_What do you think that was?" _he asked.

"**I don't know kit, why don't you go check it out." **replied Kyuubi.

"_Does this mean that I can go into the city?" _he asked back.

"**Yep, just as soon as you finish your clones." **said the fox. Naruto nodded before looking back at the thirteen clones before going through a seal less jutsu. He then called out the name of the jutsu in his head and let it loose on the unsuspecting clones.

**"Karyuton: Katatsumaki no Jutsu" ("Fire Dragon Style: Fire Tornado Jutsu"). **The clones, since they were distracted, weren't able to dodge in time, and so were burned alive by the intense blue flames until they died. Kyuubi nodded within the mindscape which let Naruto know that he could leave. Naruto instantly disappeared and reappeared in the clearing that Kyuubi had found a little over a year ago. The only difference was the cabin that Naruto had made with his Mokuton (Wood Style) Jutsu.

Naruto walked into the cabin and went into the bathroom to change. When he came back out, he was wearing a crimson version of the normal Anbu attire, with a crimson cloak. He then pulled down the mask that was on his head which was a fox mask. He then turned around and walked out of the cabin before once more disappearing towards the city.

**XxXXxx**

Okay, this was shorter than my previous chapters, but I'm just getting back into writing. So the next chapter is up already so you can all go and enjoy. Also, the site I was using to watch the Teen Titans episodes seem to be having some problems, so if anyone knows a website (besides you tube) that I could use it would very much appreciated. Thank You.


	8. Investigation and Recruitment

_Okay as promised another chapter of Naruto: Titan Rising. Now I want you all to know that this chapter was made from the T.T episode entitled GO which showed how the Titans got together. Now as I have stated in the ending of last chapter, the website that I used to watch the T.T episodes is freaking out so I wrote this from memory though I admit that some things might not be as it was in the episode and for that I apologize. Now on with the chapter._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Teen Titans. Now all you lawyers can go to hell and stop bugging me._

_Thought: Kyuubi_

Speaking: Kyuubi

Radio/phone etc:_Kyuubi_

Jutsu/ Deity: **Kyuubi**

Scene Change: **xxXXxx**

Different Language( Kyuubi)

**xxXXxx**

Naruto dashed through the trees, trying to get to the city to see what the strange object he saw falling from the sky. It only took him a few seconds to reach the end of the forest, which was the farthest he had been since he came to this world. He noticed that he would have to go over water to reach the city.

Naruto jumped down from the tree he was in and walked to the water. It wouldn't be hard for him to cross since he could walk on water, but he didn't know what this world had. As far as he was concerned, this world could have something stronger than Kyuubi, and although it didn't he would rather be safe than sorry.

Naruto quickly ran across the water and ran up the side of an extremely tall building. Although he was sure that nobody saw him because of the speed he was using, he was surprised at the height of the building.

Finally reaching the building, Naruto looked around to see that there were a lot more buildings than he had anticipated. From what he could see, wherever he was, was a lot bigger than Konoha, or any of the hidden villages for that matter.

He quickly looked around until he saw a lot of smoke. He ran to the edge of the building and jumped over to the next one, doing this over and over until he reached the area where the smoke was coming from. Once there he saw something that he wasn't expecting.

A girl with red hair, that was wearing some sort of armor and appeared to have handcuffs on her was throwing things left and right. Though her strength was impressive Naruto wasn't surprised. He knew that women could be very strong, Tsunade and Sakura being two prime examples. What happened next though surprised him even more.

A boy who was wearing green pants, a red shirt with green sleeves that had a R on it, green gloves, black shoes with metal plating, a cape that was black around the neck and yellow on the inside and a mask that only covered his eyes (which Naruto found stupid).

Naruto watched as the kid walked up to the girl looking like he was trying to calm her down, though Naruto couldn't understand what either was saying. He then watched as the boy removed the cuffs then the girl pulled the boy forward and kissed him before shoving him to the ground. She then said something before flying away which surprised Naruto.

Although he had seen persons fly before, he hadn't expected someone from this world to be able to do it. This caused him to be even more wary with things from this world. Naruto then decided to leave the scene since there wasn't anything else interesting going on. He decided to explore this world and maybe find the weird girl from before and see how strong she really was.

He looked around at the people and noticed the strange way they dressed and decided to blend in with them. Jumping from the roof and landing in a dark alley, he quickly henged his clothes to look more normal. When he came out he was wearing a red jeans pants with a white shirt and a red leather jacket. To finish the look he now wore a pair of red and white tennis and a shades to cover his eyes.

Walking out of the alley, Naruto quickly blended in with all of the people walking around. He walked until he reached a large building that had the sign Jump City Mall (it is Jump City right, if not let me know please) though he didn't understand what it was saying. Figuring he had nothing better to do he decided to check it out.

Walking in he noticed that it was huge. There were stores and people everywhere. He decided to look around a bit before leaving. As he was walking around he noticed a group of girls pointing at him and giggling. Although he didn't know what they were saying, he recognized the way they were acting thanks to walking around the village with Sasuke. They liked him. That was a surprise since hardly any girl from back home hardly ever liked him. All those thoughts about Konoha made him remember what had happened and he decided to leave.

As he reached outside, he looked up to see something that he was sure wasn't suppose to be there. A giant ship or something was floating in the air and everyone was either pointing at it in fear or running away from it which further proved that it wasn't suppose to be there.

Naruto watched as it shot something toward the ground, before the face of some sort of mutant lizard appeared and it looked angry. He watched as the creature spoke before disappearing. He then watched as hundreds of those same lizard looking creatures flew out of the ship above them and started destroying everything.

"**Kit why don't you test your skills against these creatures. They may prove to be very entertaining." **said Kyuubi. Naruto thought about it for a moment before nodding.

"_Sure, lets see what they got." _replied the boy. He then walked back into an ally before releasing his henge. Now back in his normal attire, Naruto dashed at the closest set of creatures that were turning over a car. He dashed at them and flicked one of them in the back of the head, sending him flying.

The others seeing their comrade get sent flying, looked at Naruto. They looked at each other before flying toward him, intending to end his life. The one closest to him tried to slash at his face with his claws, but Naruto dodged to the left before grabbing its wings and spinning it around before tossing it into another one which sent both into a wall.

He then turned his attention to the other three and dashed forward, grabbing a stop sign out of the ground as he did. He then spun around and hit one of the creatures with it like a baseball, sending it flying. The other two decided to rush him together and charged.

Naruto, seeing the two coming, sent some chakra into the poll which he then turned into electricity. He then jumped onto the back of the creature on the left before bringing the pole down like a hammer, slamming it down into the road and then he threw the pipe at the last one hitting it in the face and thus knocking it out.

"_This is going to be easier than I thought." _he said to his fox companion who could only nod its head in agreement. That's when he looked around and noticed a bunch more creatures heading toward him. Most likely they saw him take out there companions and decided that he was a threat.

Naruto seeing this decided to take the fight to higher ground since there was still a lot of people in the vicinity and he didn't want anyone to get hurt. So with a leap he jumped on the wall of a skyscraper and started running up it, which the creatures followed by flying up after him.

As Naruto reached the top he went to the center of the roof and watched as the creatures flew up all around the building. He got in a taijutsu stance and waited for them to attack. He wasn't disappointed as they all rushed him. There were at least one hundred of them, but Naruto wasn't worried.

He crouched low getting ready to move. As they reached him, Naruto jumped over the first ones head and kicked the one behind in the face, sending him into a few more. Then he blurred out of sight, shocking the other creatures that were watching. A few seconds later he reappeared where he was before and half of the creatures fell to the ground unconscious. Naruto was going to finish them when he felt a presence nearby. He looked at a supposed empty part of the roof and could tell someone was there, though he didn't have time to check.

As he spread his chakra out to see if there was anyone else around he froze. About two blocks away he could feel a presence that wasn't like anyone else's. His vision instantly zoomed in on the person and was surprised at what he saw. There were five people standing in a circle.

Two of them he recognized as the boy and girl of before, but the other three were new to him. One was a boy who looked green literally. He was wearing a purple and blue jumpsuit along with a matching color mask that looked retarded.

Next was a dark colored person wearing a pair of tennis, a black sweatpants and a grey jacket. Naruto could sense that something was off about him, but couldn't tell what.

The last person however was who had caught Narutos' attention. She wore a black leotard suit, with a yellow belt looking thing and blue boots. She also wore a dark blue cloak with a hood that shadowed her face, though Naruto could see it clearly. It wasn't her looks however that Naruto noticed about her but a certain feeling. He could sense something demonic about her, though he could tell that she wasn't a demon.

Naruto would've continued to inspect the weird group if he hadn't noticed something appear right in front of him. With speed and agility that came with all of his training Naruto dodged the attack and decided to end this. He held out his hand and watched as electricity started to form in it. He then started to form a ball around the electricity. As the ball started to grow, it morphed in shape until it looked like a giant blue shuriken. Naruto drew his hand back before throwing it forward along with the strange shaped technique he had in his hand.

The creatures who had never seen anything like this before, were to slow to move as the technique expanded before exploding sending electricity all around shocking the last of the creatures into unconsciousness.

"**Raiton: Rasenshuriken (Lightning Style: Spiraling Shuriken)." **Naruto whispered with a smirk. This was one of his lightning version Rasengans. Though he had toned the power down a lot so as to not destroy to much things around him and only put enough power behind the attack to knock the creatures out.

**xxXXxx**

Up in the ship, the creature who had appeared first sat on his throne like chair looking at what was happening below. His men were getting the crap beat out of them. First were those four teens along with his trophy who were beating up on his men, then when he looked some guy in a red cloak were also beating them and making it look easy. He had lost the other five teens a while ago.

Seeing as how his men were getting beat on the ground, he sent a message for all of them to return to the ship. He watched as the ones who weren't hurt went around and collected the injured before returning to the ship.

He then gave the order to one of the creatures that were working at the computer to charge the cannon. The creature nodded before pressing a few buttons. Then a humming noise could be heard through the ship. Just as he was about to give the order to fire, the doors blew off and smoke filled the room.

When the smoke cleared, the creatures turned around to see the five teens from before standing there. He looked at them with pure hatred before he gave the command for the rest of his men to attack.

**xxXXxx**

Back down on the ground, Naruto had noticed the creatures gathering their wounded and heading back to their ship. He then saw as the bottom of the ship opened up and a cannon of sorts appeared and started charging. At this moment he decided to see what was going on in the ship.

Focusing his senses, his vision zoomed into the ship and there he saw the battle taking place. He noticed the five teens from before as well except now the dark skinned one wasn't wearing any clothes, but Naruto could see that more than half of his body was a strange blue material.

He also noticed that the green one had taken off his mask to reveal green hair as well. He watched as the teens beat the aliens and the cannon stopped charging. He then watched as everyone got a shocked look and the ship started to fall out of the sky. He watched as it crashed into the water and how the teens escaped.

From there he decided to turn his attention on whoever it was hiding on the roof. He quickly made a kunai before tossing it toward the corner of the roof he sensed the person in. He watched as the kunai stopped in mid air and a man appeared.

The man had white hair and was wearing a white robe with gold trimming. He had some sort of black chest plate with gold trimming and a design of some sort of animal skull. The man was looking at him with a smirk on his face.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked the man. The man raised his eyebrow in confusion before answering.

("Do you speak English?") he asked. Seeing the confused look on Narutos' face he immediately knew the answer. (Oh dear, I guess this is going to be harder than I thought.") he said.

Naruto, getting tired of not being able to understand what the man was saying, rushed forward and grabbed the mans head. The man who was not expecting it was shocked before his eyes glazed over.

Naruto had entered the mans mind and was, as you could call it, downloading all of the information he had including how to speak English. Then he erased all of the mans memory about the techniques leaving only his fighting.

When he exited the mans mind, he quickly rushed back to where he was before. "What do you want?" he asked again except this time in English. The man blinked, not remembering what had happened before speaking.

"My name is…" but before he could finish he was interrupted by the blonde/red head before him.

"I don't care what your name is. What do you want and why have you been watching me?" asked Naruto. The mans smirk appeared again on his face before he spoke.

"I was just taking a stroll when those things attacked…" he said gesturing his head in the direction of the now sinking ship. " and I couldn't help but notice when you took them out. You did it with such grace and power and I thought that you would make a perfect addition to my school. So would you care to join?" he finished.

Naruto searched through the mans memory and came across the school. He learned that people called the man Brother Blood. He also learned that the HIVE Academy taught some of the worlds super villains. Naruto also saw that the man had some telekinetic abilities. He knew that there was nothing this man could teach him about his powers, but perhaps he could learn more about this world.

He decided to talk to Kyuubi about it. _"What do you think I should do?" _he asked.

"**I say you go with him. You might be able to learn a lot about this world faster that way and plus you could actually be able to do good in school for once in your life." **he said jokingly. **"Also, it would be a nice change being a villain instead of the hero." **he finished.

"_What makes you think I want to be a villain?" _he asked the fox.

"**Come on kid, your entire life you've tried to be the hero, so since this is a new world why not become a villain? I'm not saying that you have to go around killing people and stuff, just become feared and let people know that you're not to be messed with. Then if you don't like it you can always become a hero." **replied the fox.

Naruto thought about it for a while before replying _"Okay I'll do it, but I have a better idea."_ he said making Kyuubi raise a non existent eyebrow. _" I wont be good or evil. I'll just do whatever I want." _he said making Kyuubi smile at his choice while nodding in agreement.

As Naruto looked at the man who seemed to be waiting for an answer he decided to speak. "I'll join your school, but I have to go get my stuff before I come." he said. The man nodded with a happy smile on his face.

"Then shall I come with you, or should I wait here for your return so that I can escort you there?" asked the man.

"None. I know where it is. After I get my stuff I will come there." replied Naruto. The man looked shocked at the fact that this boy knew where his school was, but decided not to ask how. He nodded his head as he agreed with the boy.

"Alright then, I hope to see you soon." he said before he disappeared again. Naruto waited until he was sure the man was gone then he used the **Hiraishin no Jutsu (Flying Thunder God Technique **to get back to his little home in the woods. He had perfected his fathers jutsu to the point that he could teleport to anyplace he had seen before (think of a jumper). He immediately packed up all of his belongings in a scroll, before sealing the scroll in a seal on his left wrist. He then walked outside and looked around for a final time.

This was his home for a year and he would miss it. He then turned around and performed a handsign before his cottage started to come apart and go back into the ground. He then used the **Hiraishin **to appear in front of the entrance of the school that he had gotten from the mans memory. He walked through with one thought in mind. _"This is going to be a bitch."_

**xxXXxx**

Alright next chapter shows Naruto in his first day at HIVE Academy so I hope you enjoy. Also next chapter is where he meets Jinx and the rest of the crew. Anyway please read and review and let me know what you think. See ya later.


	9. First Day

Alright I'm on a roll. I'm keeping my promise and writing all the flashback chapters along with the first chapter that gets the story back on track. Thanks for any reviews that are given. Well onto the story I guess.

Disclaimer :In an alternate dimension me and Kishimoto actually came up with Naruto but in this dimension I don't own it. Nor do I own Teen Titans.

Thought: _Kyuubi_

Speaking: Kyuubi

Radio/phone etc:_Kyuubi_

Jutsu/ Deity: **Kyuubi**

Scene Change: **xxXXxx**

Different Language( Kyuubi)

**xxXXxx**

Naruto walked through the halls of the school. He didn't get lost since thanks to Brother Bloods' memories, he knew the school inside and out. He noticed a lot of cloaked figures walking around and knew that they were like the teachers of this school.

He noticed however, that there was no one who looked like a student walking around. He spread out his senses and found that a lot of people were in a large gymnasium like room. Naruto knew what that room was and where it was.

Naruto took a right at the next turn, followed by two lefts, three more rights and a final left. When he reached the two large double doors he could hear explosions and something firing along with a lot of other noises. He pushed opened the double doors and walked in. That's when every pair of eyes turned to him.

**xxXXxx**

Brother Blood sat watching students try to get through the obstacle course, some achieving it while others failed. There was only one team left now, his best team to be exact. He always believed in the saying "Keep the best for last.".

He watched as his three prized students walked onto the floor and got ready to begin when the doors were opened and someone walked in. It was the boy he had met on the roof. He was still wearing his red robes of sorts and his fox mask, but the hood was still down revealing his red and blonde hair. Brother Blood smiled as he got up and went to the boy.

**xxXXxx**

Naruto looked around the room and saw everyone looking at him. He really didn't care. He saw Brother Blood coming toward him and decided to go and meet the man. "Ah so glad you could make it." said Blood.

Naruto nodded his head. "I try not to disappoint." he said in an emotionless voice. Brother blood nodded his head before turning around to look at his other students.

"Fellow students.." he said as his voice spread over the gym "… may I introduce the newest member of HIVE Academy." but before he could finish he remembered something. He did not know the boys name. Naruto sensing his thoughts decided to speak.

"My name is Kitsune (I know it's a lame name but he'll only use it in front of the other students) but you can call me Kit for short." he said. Blood nodded before finishing what he was saying.

"Fellow students I give you Kitsune or Kit for short." he said. The students clapped, except for the three in the ring. Naruto looked at them and noticed that they were glaring at him. Blood noticing this, decided to test Kit.

"Kit as you may or may not be able to tell, my students here were about to try the obstacle course. I want you to join them." he said making the three in on the floor frown even more. "But you will not only have to survive the obstacle course, but them also as they will be trying to get the prize before you." finished Blood.

Naruto nodded before looking at his competition. A overly large one that he was sure was for muscle and not brain. A small one that looked like he should still be in a playpen. And finally a girl that looked very agile. "May I introduce you to Jinx, Gizmo and Mammoth." finished Blood pointing to each one as he called their name.

Naruto walked up to the side of the other three and got ready to start. "Hey shit face you better start praying you make it out of this alive." the small one named Gizmo said as the other two began to laugh. Naruto just looked at the three who were smirking before turning his attention back on the course.

Although he couldn't see anything, he knew that those strange robotic things were there along with a lot of other stuff, though he didn't know exactly where. He waited until Blood told them that they could start and watched as the three he was going against took off.

Naruto counted to thirty before taking off, not with his full speed, but with enough to catch up with the other three. They were completely surprised when he appeared next to them, and were further surprise when he sped up, leaving them behind.

Seeing this, Mammoth used his strength to speed up as well and try to stop Kit from getting the prize before his team.

**xxXXxx**

Naruto was sprinting toward the prize looking for anything unnatural before he stopped and flipped backward avoiding the attack from Mammoth that left a large hole in the ground. His teammates soon appeared next to him.

"Finish him off, then catch up with us." said the girl whose name was Jinx. Naruto watched as her and Gizmo took off leaving Mammoth to stop him. Mammoth started to walk towards him while cracking his knuckles, but Kit didn't even move an inch.

Mammoth then charged towards him and drew his fist back before sending a punch forward that would break every bone in a normal persons body. To bad Kit wasn't normal.

As the punch was thrown Mammoth along with everyone in the gym was surprised when Kit caught the punch with only one hand and little effort. Mammoth tried to throw a punch with his other hand but that was also caught. The two soon wounded up in a power struggle with Mammoth losing badly. He couldn't even get Kit to budge.

"Is that it? I've fought old ladies with more strength than you." said Kit which was actually true. "I guess I'm going to have to end this." he finished noticing the other two still heading toward the prize, but were being blocked by robots and other things.

Kit pushed both of Mammoths hands away before punching him in the stomach. He then gave him an uppercut to the chin followed by a roundhouse kick to the stomach which sent Mammoth flying before he hit the ground and rolled before coming to a stop.

**xxXXxx**

Brother Blood was a bit disappointed at first when he saw Kit just standing there. Then when he saw him take off he knew that things were about to get interesting. He watched as he not only caught up, but passed his best students.

He then went on to watch as Mammoth sped up ad tried to catch Kit from above. What happened next however was what shocked him. He watched as Kit caught both of Mammoths punches and held him in place as if it was nothing.

He then watched as Kit performed a very good combo and knocked Mammoth away. Now Mammoth might not have been known as the smartest student in Hive, but he was known as one of the strongest. And for this new guy to take him out like it was nothing, well lets just say that Blood felt like a kid in a candy store that was told to get whatever he wanted.

**xxXXxx**

Naruto, after dealing with Mammoth, instantly rushed to catch up with the other two who hadn't seemed to notice what had happened since Jinx was busy taking out a few robots, and Gizmo was flying through the air dodging the shots that were being fired at him while also firing some back, destroying a few robots and some of the guns.

Naruto looked at the scene and immediately came up with a plan. Making a few kunai appear in his hands he dashed towards the two guns that were on the floor firing at Gizmo.

The guns, sensing him approaching, turned and started firing at him. That's when Naruto jumped into the air, before tossing the six kunai in his hands at the guns. The kunais went through the guns with ease before coming out on the next side. At that moment Naruto landed on the ground between the turrets and jumped away again before they exploded.

Jinx, hearing the explosion, diverted her attention away from the robot and watched as Kit jumped away. She looked to see where Mammoth was and was surprised to see him laying on the floor looking unconscious. She was so shocked that she forgot the robot that was attacking her.

Naruto was about to continue toward the prize until he noticed Jinx looking at Mammoth in shock. Apparently she thought that Mammoth would have been able to win easily, and now she was proven wrong. He also noticed that she was in so much shock that she forgot the robot.

Cursing under his breath, Naruto disappeared while creating a katana in his hand. He appeared again in the front of Jinx and with three swings cut the robot into pieces. This caused Jinx to focus back on what was going on and she was surprised to find Kit in front of her along with a robot that was cut to pieces.

"You should learn to pay better attention than that." Naruto said emotionally to her before once more taking off. Jinx stood there for a while before anger appeared on her face. This kid, whoever he was, was trying to show her up and she wouldn't have it. She waved her hand in Narutos' direction and watched as the wall around him started to fall, almost squishing him, but he always dodged.

Naruto, thanks to Bloods memories, knew that Jinx had the power of bad luck hence the name. He knew that the stunt he had pulled would piss her off and so he increased his senses to be able to handle whatever she threw at him.

He watched as parts of the wall started to drop in an attempt to crush him, but he dodged them easily. He then watched as she started chasing after him, though he knew that she wouldn't catch up. He was so preoccupied keeping his attention on Jinx, that he almost didn't notice when Gizmo flew in front of him with a controller of sorts in his hand. He then noticed two guns appear from the back of him and started firing. Naruto quickly jumped behind one of the pieces from the wall in order to take cover.

He watched as Jinx came up beside Gizmo before the midget told her to go ahead. Naruto saw as she glared at him before nodding to Gizmo and taking off. Naruto who didn't feel like losing decided to get rid of the midget.

He dashed out from behind his cover, and with perfect swordsmanship started to deflect the shots in opposite directions, which surprised Gizmo. Gizmo soon decided to get to safety by flying up when he saw Kit was getting close to him.

Then with the press of a button, his jetpack disappeared and four mechanical spider looking legs sprouted as he fell to the ground right at Naruto. Naruto dived forward avoiding the attack and turned around.

"What's wrong shit face? You scared now because you know I'm going to kick your ass?" asked the little leprechaun looking boy. Naruto just stood there and waited for the attack he knew was to come.

He didn't have to wait long as Gizmo started sending fast jabs toward him with his mechanical arms which he either blocked or dodged effortlessly. Gizmo seeing this sped up his attacks.

Naruto turned his head and noticed that Jinx was almost to the goal meaning that he had to finish this. When Gizmo sent another jab, he grabbed the leg before karate chopping it thus separating the leg. He then used the leg like a sword to chop off the next leg that was coming at him. He then disappeared in a burst of speed before appearing behind Gizmo and the last two legs were sliced off leaving the midget with none.

As Gizmo was falling, Naruto jumped up and appeared behind him. Gizmo was completely shocked that he was taken out so easily. Before he could do anything however, Naruto chopped him on the back of the neck thus knocking him out as well.

"_Two down one to go." _thought Naruto as he rushed behind Jinx. Jinx was almost to the finish now. She had had to take care of some of the traps, but now it was a clear run to the finish line. She was so relieved that she didn't notice when Naruto caught up to her.

Soon however she did notice him and tried to increase her speed. Naruto however kept pace with her with ease. She could tell that he was trying to annoy her which was true. The two kept running neck and neck until they were almost to the goal. That's when the final trap happened.

The floor in front of the goal fell in to reveal a pit with spikes in them. Naruto, who had noticed it easily jumped over, but Jinx wasn't so lucky as she began to fall in. She couldn't even grab onto a ledge. Naruto seeing this quickly turned around and jumped into the pit after her.

Jinx, who thought she was going to die, saw her entire life flash before her eyes. She let a single tear fall and awaited her death. What she wasn't expecting however was to feel a pair of strong arms grab her and hold her up bridal style.

As she opened her eyes she was surprised to see Kit holding her. She looked down and saw that Kit was balancing on one of the spikes like it was nothing. "You okay?" she heard him ask, and although it sounded emotionless, she heard a very tiny bit of concern.

She was so shocked that she couldn't even speak, opting to just nod her head in affirmative. Kit nodded before crouching down and with and extraordinary jump, landed on the edge of the pit. He then placed her on her feet and turned around and started walking toward the goal.

She was still in shock at the fact that she was just seconds away from death. She watched as Kit walked across the goal line and saw Brother Blood appear. She knew that she would be in trouble but for right now she didn't care.

**xxXXxx**

To say that Brother Blood was happy would be an understatement. He was very happy that he had decided to see what the all the commotion outside was and thanks to that he got what could be his best student ever. Although he was disappointed in his best team for losing, he was too happy to punish them.

He was amazed at the display of skills that Kit showed. From what he saw though he could tell that he was holding back considerably. He walked up to Kit who had just crossed the goal line.

"Well that was quite a show you put on just now." he said to which Kit just nodded. "Well from what I saw, you don't need a team so you will work alone. Also you are now my number one student." he finished which caused the other students to give him a round of applause. Kit just continued to nod.

"Now since I know that you've had a long day, I will allow you to go and rest. Jinx here and her team will escort you to your room." he said pointing at said girl. Kit just nodded before walking over to Gizmo. He put his forefinger and middle finger to his forehead and sent a tiny burst of electricity to his brain in order to wake him up.

After repeating the process with Mammoth and a lot of cursing from Gizmo about how they lost, the four were off down the hallways of the school, heading to Kits room. After a bit of walking Jinx turned to Kit, who turned to look at her.

"Thanks for saving me back there. If you hadn't done that I wouldn't be here right now." she said. Kit nodded before replying.

"Don't mention it." Jinx was still a little puzzled about something however. From she had met Kit, she had never heard him speak with any emotion. It was like he had no love for anything. So if that was true then why did he save her life? She decided to ask him about it.

"Umm Kit if I may ask, why did you save me?" she asked timidly. Kit stopped walking on that one. Truthfully, he didn't even know why he did what he did. He could've just let her fall to her death, but instead he had saved her, and the weird part was that he was actually a little concerned about her. The three others stood watching as he seemed to think his answer over.

"Truthfully, I don't know why I saved you. I guess a little bit of the old me is still around." he said. Before they could ask anything else, he continued walking forcing the others beside Mammoth to jog in order to catch up with him. They continued to walk in silence until Jinx stopped in front of a door.

"Well this is it." she said. Kit nodded his thanks before taking the key that Jinx was passing to him, walking forward and opening the door. Just as he was about to step into the room Jinx stopped him.

"Wait here." she said handing him a strangely shaped object with a H on it. He looked at it for a while before looking back toward Jinx.

"What is it?" he asked. Jinx blinked before explaining.

"It's a communicator. With it we can contact other members of our team, and now you're a part of the team." she said. Naruto continued to look at it for a while before looking up at Jinx and nodding his thanks before walking into his room and locking the door. He waited until he heard their footsteps fade before he turned back to the door, bit his thumb and drew a seal on it. After he was finished, he pumped chakra into the seal before the room glowed blue before going back to normal.

Now nobody would be able to hear, see or enter into his room unless he let them. He then walked over to the bed and laid down, throwing the communicator on the dresser before going to sleep. Only one thought was going through his head. _"This might just be fun."_

**xxXXxx**

Okay just two more flashback chapters and then its back to the original story. Now I know that this is a long flashback, but I just wanted to show you some of the things that went on. So seeya later.


	10. Training and Graduation Pt:1

Well folks as you can see I am a man of my word. Now this chapter is a time skip from last chapter and I decided to do something special. We all watched Gizmo, Jinx and Mammoth take their graduation exam and I figured that I would write a chapter or two to show you Narutos' final exam. So I hope you review and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Teen Titans.

Thought: _Kyuubi_

Speaking: Kyuubi

Radio/phone etc:_Kyuubi_

Jutsu/ Deity: **Kyuubi**

Scene Change: **xxXXxx**

Different Language( Kyuubi)

**xxXXxx Time Skip A Year and Nine Months Later**

Naruto stood in a large room that had shadows all around with him standing in the light. He stood completely still and looked emotionless. He was wearing a black pants with no shirt showing off his toned muscles. He also wasn't wearing any shoes and had a pair of black leather gloves on.

Every now and then his ears would twitch or he would take a quick glance in a certain direction, though you couldn't see anything since it was too dark or at least for normal people anyway. Naruto could see perfectly in the dark. He could see a lot of figures moving around in the dark before disappearing into the shadows only to appear someplace else.

Naruto was ready for any attack that was going to come his way. He kept his attention on the figures, but also kept his senses alert for any other attackers, after all his enemies were both extremely smart and extremely tricky. Naruto heard someone approaching from behind and threw his hand up in an open palm, catching the fist of his attacker.

Before he could counter attack however, someone else rushed from the shadows shooting at him forcing him to let go of the person he was holding and flip backwards until he was near the shadows. Then out of nowhere a red blur came from out of nowhere and tried to attack him. He once more jumped to the side, but this time he wasn't going to let his wannabe assailant get away.

He quickly turned around and dashed at the person. He threw a forward jab which the attacker barely avoided by ducking. That was a mistake as Naruto drew his foot back and swung it forward, sending his attacker flying, but before the attacker could get far Naruto appeared behind him grabbing him by his back and slamming him down into the floor. He then created a pair of handcuffs and put them on the persons wrist.

Flipping the person over, he was greeted to the sight of an unconscious Billy Numerous. Billy wore a red suit with black bands around his waist and wrists and close to his ankles, a mask that covered the top of his head and what appeared to be shades covering his eyes. He also had on a pair of black boots. On his chest was a white circle with a black division sign in it.

He would've put him on the side if he hadn't disappeared revealing himself to just be a clone. That was Billy's ability, he could make clones of himself. This, Naruto found very interesting when he first found out since one of his favorite moves was his **Kagebunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique)**. He looked up to see the giant arm of Mammoth come out and try to punch him which caused him to jump into the air.

This move, if done by hardly anyone else in this position, would've been stupid. As soon as he reached a few feet above the ground, the green wearing genius popped out of the shadows flying right at him while producing the guns from his backpack. As he started to fire, Naruto started to spin in the air.

**Hakkesho: Kaiten (Eight Trigrams Palms: Heavenly Spin) **was the only thing whispered from Narutos' mouth as he began to spin in the air while exerting chakra from his chakra points, which then formed a dome around him. Gizmo watched as he hit his target, followed by an explosion that covered him in smoke. Gizmo and everyone else watched as the smoke cleared to reveal Naruto falling from the sky.

What ticked them off however, was the fact that Naruto not only didn't have a scratch on him, but there wasn't even a speck of dust on him either. This however was when Gizmo smirked. As soon as Naruto touched the ground, a shadow arm reached out and grabbed him, followed by Jinx appearing and sending out a wave of her magic, which caused the floor to break apart, followed by the arm letting him go. After this Gizmo shot a few rockets into the hole, followed by Mammoth appearing in the air and slamming his fists into the ground causing it to cave in. They waited with anticipation to see what would happen next.

**xxXXxx**

That's when it happened. All of the rocks that fell into the hole started to rise into the air, followed by them breaking apart and firing at them like small tiny bullets (1). Jinx who knew she wouldn't be able to dodge in time, closed her eyes and waited for the pain. But instead of the sound of rocks hitting and tearing through flesh, she heard it hitting something metallic.

She opened her eyes to see none other than Private Hive standing in front of her holding out his gold and black shield with a giant H in the center. He was kneeled down, but she could still see that he was sliding back and straining to hold his shield steady.

Private Hive wore a black body suit, with gold gloves and boots. He also had a gold mask on that covered the top of his head and face. Around his waist, he wore a black and gold belt with a H for the buckle. As soon as the rocks stopped firing, Private got up and prepared for battle.

It was at that time that they heard clapping. Turning to where the hole in the ground was, the all saw Naruto rising up out of the hole. They prepared for battle as Naruto spoke. "I managed to get four of you to reveal yourselves, now I just need the other three to come out." he said.

Naruto devised a plan to make them come out. He instantly did his favorite jutsu. "**Kagebunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique)" **he whispered and instantly there were over ninety of him. He watched as his clones began to charge before they were stopped by an army of Billy's clones appearing. He knew that the original was somewhere among them as well, since he never liked to stay out of the action.

"_Five down, two to go." _thought Naruto. He had already came up with a plan to bring them out. He knew that since Billy was dealing with his clones, everyone else's attention would be on him. So that's when he decided to disappear, literally, as he vanished from in the air. Everyone else knew what he was doing and knew that they had no choice.

**xxXXxx**

"_Shit, he knew that we would need Seemore to find him so that would bring him out." _thought a distressed Jinx. She gave a signal and a shadow portal opened up beside her and out came Seemore. Seemore was a dark skinned kid that wore a white body suit with blue and green sneakers, blue gloves with green wristbands, a blue belt and a blue mask. The strangest thing about his mask however was the fact that it only had one giant eye.

Seemore knew the situation and didn't even wait for orders. He instantly switched to his thermal sensors and looked around. That's when he saw Naruto still in the air looking right at him. "There." he shouted pointing at the position Naruto was in. Everyone watched as Naruto appeared again and floated to the ground. There he got into a taijutsu style. He watched as everyone except Billy surrounded him and got ready to fight.

Mammoth was the first to attack by rushing forward and throwing a punch towards Narutos' head. Naruto, seeing the attack coming, grabbed Mammoths' hand and performed a Judo throw sending him flying towards Gizmo, who was trying to sneak up behind him.

Gizmo, seeing Mammoth flying toward him, got a look of fear in his eyes. He knew that he couldn't dodge since he was going too fast, and the only thought in his mind was that of Mammoth crushing him. Before that could happen however, an arm made from shadows came up and pulled Mammoth underground, allowing Gizmo to smile before he started firing shots at Naruto.

Just as Naruto was about to move, another hand made from shadows wrapped around his legs holding him down. Seeing this Naruto went through his arsenal of jutsu and decided to use a katon jutsu to disrupt the shadows. He instantly knew which one to use.

**"Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu (Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu)" **he said mentally before he aimed his head towards the ceiling and fired the fireball. Then, when he thought that it had reached high enough, he used his ability to control fire and made the fireball explode, lighting up the entire room and getting rid of the shadows.

That's when it happened. Out of the shadows came a figure dressed in black and purple. He wore a black cape which had a purple interior color and a mask that had pointed ears. He also had on a pair of black gloves and shoes and a silver belt around his waist. This was Kid Wykkid and he was able to control shadows, though not to the extent of Naruto.

Seeing as Naruto knew that Kid was one of the most dangerous persons there he decided to take him out. He ducked under a punch from Jinx and dashed at Kid. Jinx seeing what he was trying to do rushed after him along with everyone else. They all knew that Kid was their sneak attacker and if he was taken out then their chances of winning would decrease.

Naruto rushed up to Kid and jumped into the air while performing an axe kick. Kid, seeing the attack coming, jumped back since he knew that blocking it for him would mean broken bones. Seeing him dodge Naruto increased his speed and rushed him again throwing a jab.

Kid once more dodged by ducking down, but that's when a knee came up and caught him in the stomach and forced him in the air by the force of the blow alone. Then as he was airborne Naruto performed a spin-kick too his face sending him flying. As he was moving backwards, Naruto reached out, grabbed his cape and slammed him into the ground hard, thus knocking him out.

The others, seeing that they weren't fast enough, rushed toward Naruto who had just put a pair of cuffs on Kids' wrist and put him in the corner of the room. Naruto then turned around to see Jinx, Gizmo, Mammoth, Private and Seemore rushing toward him, a charge that he met head on.

Jinx, being the one in the front, tried a jump kick, but watched as Naruto dodged, grabbed her leg and swung her like a baseball bat, hitting Seemore who was right behind her. He then threw her at Mammoth and dashed towards the two other powerhouses besides himself.

He started with Private doing a sweep kick trying to knock him off of his feet. Private however disagreed with this and jumped over the attack, but that's when Naruto spun on his hand and gave him a kick to the chin sending him toward the sky. "Leaf Whirlwind." (2) Naruto said as he then crouched on the ground. He then blurred out of sight before reappearing behind Private.

Everyone watched as Naruto tapped him on the back of the neck before chains appeared, wrapping around Private. Naruto and Private then began to spin toward the ground forming a small twister. When they hit however, there was a small crater in the ground that showed Private with his head and some of his upper body in the ground. That's when his legs fell limp signaling that he was either knocked out or worst.

Naruto had used the Primary Lotus, but had held back with it a lot. He had used his control over wind to slow down their descent toward the ground so that Private wouldn't get killed from the attack. He looked around to see what else he had to do. He had already taken out Kid and Private, and his clones were almost finished with Billy by the look of things. That just left Jinx, Gizmo, Mammoth and Seemore. He looked at his short friend first knowing that he would be the one that would have to do all of the planning.

He knew that he would have to take him out and knew exactly how to. Gizmo was the type to use mechanical items, so if he short circuited them, then Gizmo would be completely vulnerable, but not useless. Naruto once more began to form a jutsu in order to take out Gizmo since everyone was still surprised by what he had done to Private.

"Raiton: Raiken no Jutsu (Lightning Style: Lightning Fist Technique)" he said as his hand was covered in electricity. He then dashed forward, while pulling his fist back and letting it fly, straight towards Gizmos' backpack. Gizmo was surprised when he felt something hit his backpack, but was even more surprised when electricity started bouncing off of it.

Naruto seeing that Gizmo no longer had his gadgets, sent a larger burst of electricity through his fist and into the backpack sending a large shock through it and thus the person it was attached to. The current fried Gizmo and caused his brain to shut down, knocking him out. Before anyone could even respond however, Naruto vanished and reappeared above Mammoth with a spiraling blue sphere in his hands. He drew back and slammed the attack into Mammoth, blasting him into the ground while calling out the name of his technique. **"RASENGAN (Spiraling Sphere)." **the explosion and dust were enough to cause everyone to cover their faces. When it cleared however it revealed Mammoth knocked out on the ground with a hole in his shirt.

Jinx was in a state of total panic. Naruto had targeted all of their most important members and taken them out leaving only her and Seemore, and although she knew that she was good, she also knew that they had no chance against Naruto. So instead she did the smartest thing. "We give up." she said. Seemore only had to look at the scene once before agreeing with Jinx. The two raised their hands in a surrender position as Naruto walked up to them and put on handcuffs along with everyone else that he hadn't yet.

He then began waking everyone that was knocked out and healing them as one of his clones bought over Billy, who was obviously the real one, handcuffed as well. After everyone was awake Naruto began to speak. "You're all getting better. You'll managing to last this long against me proves that." he said. It was at this moment that Jinx began to speak.

"What's the point, we still lost and I had to give up." she said with sadness in her voice. Naruto sighed before speaking.

"A good leader always knows when to give up. Don't think that makes it appear that you are weak, it proves that you are smart. By doing that you might've saved lives if this was real." he said. "Now go take a shower and do whatever you want for the rest of the day." he finished while turning around getting dressed and walking off. As soon as he did the cuffs disappeared and everyone got up and went to relax after their little training session.

**xxXXxx**

Naruto was walking through the halls of the school heading toward his room and thinking about how things had gotten the way they were. During his first few weeks there, Jinx had continued to try and hang out with him. She was always thanking him for saving her, and to tell the truth, he found it annoying.

They were always talking about him being a part of their group, but Naruto never joined them in anything. It was one day when he was just walking around the school when he came across the very room that he had just left. In it was Jinx, Gizmo and Mammoth practicing team combos. Although they had good teamwork, Naruto could tell that they still needed a lot of work.

Seeing as how he didn't have anything better to do, he decided to help them out a bit. After that he continued to help them train, and soon Private, Kid, Billy and Seemore joined the bunch. After a few months, Naruto decided that he could trust them a bit and finally showed them his real face along with telling them his real name. The dreamy look on Jinx's' face was priceless as she looked at Naruto without his mask on, though he was still emotionless.

After a few more months, Naruto had began to trust them even more and told them a bit about his past, though during this time the person he became the closest with was Jinx, followed by Gizmo then Mammoth. Everyone else had the same amount of trust from him. While teaching them and giving them ways to make their teamwork better, Gizmo had also started to teach him about technology.

Gizmo was completely surprised when he found out that Naruto had a IQ on the same level or above his. He taught Naruto everything he knew, and the two built many strange gadgets and technological things together.

Naruto also started working out with Mammoth and found out a bit about him, like he was genetically enhanced to be the way he was. The person who he got to know the best however was Jinx. He also began to notice the tell tale signs of her having a crush on him, the same signs Hinata use to show except for the fainting.

He also got close with Seemore, Private, Billy and Kid. They helped him train a lot better and he also helped them, like teaching Kid how to make an arm out of shadows and getting him to the level where he could do it.

Before he could continue his musing however, an announcement came over the intercom system.

"Would Mr. Kitsune please report to Brother Bloods' office immediately. Thank you." the voice of their Head Mistress spoke. Naruto sighed, seeing as how he knew that he wasn't going to be able to relax right now. Instead of heading straight down the corridor, he took a right in order to get to Brother Bloods' office.

**xxXXxx**

Naruto walked into the office, fully clothed with mask and everything, and noticed Brother Blood sitting down looking at him. "What is it that you want?" he asked with no emotion in his voice. He was the only one that would or rather could talk to Blood like that. Naruto knew that he could beat Blood if need be and so did he so he allowed Naruto to do what he wanted.

Brother Blood looked at him for a while before pushing a folder that was on his desk toward him. "As you know, you are my best student, and although I hate to let you go, I must. So this is your graduation test. You have been assigned an assignment by a very respectable client, and should you pass, you will graduate from the Hive Academy." Blood said. Naruto nodded and skimmed through the folder remembering everything as soon as he saw it.

Naruto threw the folder back on the desk before speaking. "I accept. Allow me fifteen minutes to get ready and I'll leave immediately." he said to which Blood nodded in agreement. Naruto then nodded back, turned around and left the office.

Naruto walked down the hall, heading towards their secret training room. He didn't have to get ready since he always had all of his stuff in a seal on his arm. The only thing he wanted to do was say goodbye to everyone. He had already used his communicator to send a message to everyone else letting them know to meet him there.

He felt bad about leaving, but he knew that they would soon be graduating as well and therefore he wanted to get some things done since he knew that they would have to leave the school once the graduate. Only one thing he was actually worried about, how Jinx and the others would take the news. _"I'm so screwed." _he thought to himself.

**xxXXxx**

Alright that's the end of this chapter. Next chapter I will reveal what Narutos' test is along with what he plans to do, so until then goodbye everyone.

(1): Okay everyone who watched the last episode of Avatar: The Last Airbender (I don't own) just imagine when Aang went into the Avatar State and he broke apart the giant boulder and shot the pieces at the Fire Lord/ Phoenix King.

(2): Okay I don't know if this is it or if it's the name or if it's leaf hurricane so please excuse it if I'm wrong.


	11. Training and Graduation Pt:2

Alright people this is the last flashback chapter and since I have nothing to say, lets get on with it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Teen Titans.

Thought: _Kyuubi_

Speaking: Kyuubi

Radio/phone etc:_Kyuubi_

Jutsu/ Deity: **Kyuubi**

Scene Change: **xxXXxx**

Different Language( Kyuubi)

**xxXXxx**

Within the darkness of the night, on a tall building, there stood a lone figure. The figure was crouched down looking at a warehouse across from the building he was on. The figure was wearing black pants with a black long-sleeved shirt. He also wore a pair of black boots and on his face was a black and white fox mask. The figure also had blonde/red hair and was wearing a black cloak with the hood down.

This figure was none other than Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, and he was preparing to finish his first mission in almost three years. It had been almost a week since he had been assigned this mission by Brother Blood and he was ready to finish it.

His mission was simple. A local gang was taking over a small town and his mission was to take out the gang. He had taken almost a week because he had to identify and mark every member of the gang. He was given three months by his employer to finish the mission, but he had cut the time down considerably.

He looked down at the warehouse to see the last of the gang members arrive. He had taken out one of the members earlier on in the week, and disguised himself as him and asked the boss of the gang to call the meeting together since he had some importation information that needed to be discussed. The boss, who hadn't expected anything, called the meeting.

It was finally show time. Naruto waited until the last gang member entered before making two shadow clones to seal all of the exits so that nobody could escape. After that was done, Naruto disappeared to begin his mission.

**xxXXxx**

Everybody was looking at the boss waiting for him to begin. The boss, a tall light colored skin man with slicked back black hair who was wearing a expensive looking suit, kept looking at his watch. He had had a meeting with one of his most trusted members a day ago and had arranged this meeting to discuss important matters, but the man wasn't here.

He once more looked at his watch before signaling the man standing next to him. "Call Phil and ask him what's taking him so long." he said. Before the man could do as told however, something dropped down right next to him surprising him and the boss while getting the attention of everyone.

It only took him a moment to notice that it was the dead body of Phil. Phil had spiky black hair and was wearing a black suit. Everybody looked up to see where the body had come from and there they saw one of the most strangely dressed persons that they had ever seen. The only thing they could see on him was his black cloak and his black and white fox mask.

Before anyone could say anything however, the figure drew his hand back and threw something. Everyone's attention was then bought to ten of their other members who now had kunai sticking in their heads killing them. The other members, deciding that they didn't want to end up like the ten dead set, pulled out their guns and started firing at the figure. They watched as the figure was pierced by the bullets and fell from the roof.

As soon as the figure was almost to the ground, he exploded, taking about another twelve members of the gang with him. The boss, who had fell because of the explosion, got back to his feet with an angry expression on his face. He waited until everyone was sorted out before speaking.

"I want to know who hired that motherfucker found and bought to me. The first person to find out gets ten thousand dollars. The person who brings him to me gets fifty thousand dollars dead and one hundred thousand alive." he finished. The other members nodded before walking toward the door and trying to leave. Soon they found out that they were locked in.

As they were about to try and find another way out, they heard a gurgling sound. Turning toward it, every member of the gang was surprised when they saw a sword through one of their members head. They got a bigger surprise when they saw that it was the same person who they had just shot and who had exploded who was holding the sword.

"You don't have to waste time finding the person who hired me, since none of you will be leaving here alive." said the figure revealing it to be a man. Just as they were about to fire again the figure disappeared, appearing behind another member while swinging his sword cutting the mans head clean off and letting blood spray out of the wound.

The figure then disappeared again and reappeared in the middle of the room. All of the people that were closest to him tried to rush him. The man in the front tried to punch him, but he leaned to the side dodging the blow. He then spun around and brought his sword down cutting the mans arm off up to the shoulder. Before the man could even scream in pain the sword was brought through his head killing him.

The figure then began to run through the rest of gang members, slitting throats, chopping off body parts and all around massacring every member of the gang. Soon there were only a few left, and quite frankly they were terrified. They had tried everything to kill this guy, but nothing worked. Just as they were about to try and run they were stopped by the figure appearing directly in front of them with his hand around the boss's shoulder.

Before anyone could speak, the figure beat them to it. "You know, it's scum like you that piss me off. You come here and try to take control of other peoples lives like they're just toys for you amusement and I don't like that. So consider this your burial ground." he said before raising his sword and piercing the boss right through the heart killing him instantly.

He then disappeared again before reappearing on the roof once more. He then created a kunai and threw it. **"Shuriken Kagebunshin no Jutsu (Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique)" **. was the whispered words. The rest of the gang watched in horror as the one kunai multiplied into fifty and impaled every one of the remaining gang members. The figure looked around before walking towards a few dead bodies. He moved them aside to show a boy who looked no older than eighteen. He wore a black jeans pants with black tennis and a white t-shirt. Over that he wore a black leather jacket.

The figure picked him up by the neck and was mildly surprised to see the boy still conscious. He created a kunai in his hand once again and was about to kill the boy when a voice spoke to him.

"**Stop kit, let him live." **said the voice of the Kyuubi.

"_Why, my mission is to kill the gang members and that's what I'm going to do. Besides, people like this who fuck with other peoples lives deserve whatever fate they get." _said the figure.

"**Ah that's true, but let him live so that he may tell others about what happened here. This way people will begin to fear you and by doing this you will pass on the message to other gangs so that they wont try and do this very thing." **replied the fox.

The figure thought about it. That was a very good plan. _"I wonder why I didn't think of that?" _asked the figure mentally.

"**Because you're an idiot compared to me." **replied his companion. The figure made his kunai disappear before speaking to his hostage.

"**Go out and tell everyone what has happened here. Tell them that their time is soon near as well." **said the figure in a demonic voice which caused his hostage to look on in fear. He then knocked the boy out and with the use of his Sharingan warped him out of the warehouse and put him a safe distance away.

The figure then made four clones of himself appear. The clones walked up to the four walls of the building and drew seals on them. When they were finished, they filled the seals with all of the chakra they had. The figure then made a handsign and the entire building exploded. Just as the flames were about to touch the figure, he disappeared in a burst of speed.

**xxXXxx**

Naruto had already went to his client and reported a successful mission. The client was both surprised by the time it took him to finish the mission and the fact that he had taken out his biggest problem. Naruto then walked out of the little office he was in and disappeared as soon as the door closed.

Naruto now sat on the roof of a building thinking about what was going to happen. Since he had passed his test he knew that he had graduated, meaning that he needed to find someplace to live. Although he didn't really need anyplace, he wanted Jinx and the others to live with him.

"_What do you think I should do?" _he asked Kyuubi. The fox thought about it for a while before replying.

"**Well, you'll need something big that can hold all of you, and someplace that can bring in some sort of income until you start getting more jobs and the rest of them graduate." **said the fox. Naruto thought about it. He looked down and noticed a building and his eyes shot open.

"_I can open a hotel. It'll be able to hold all of us plus bring in money. I can also put a base underneath it so we could have someplace to work at." _he said. Kyuubi nodded his head. That would bring in a lot of money. Now he just had to find someplace to put it.

Naruto stood up and disappeared from the roof, deciding to have a visit with the mayor. A few seconds later he appeared in front of the mayors office. He walked up to the door and heard people speaking inside. He then heard someone coming and hid in the shadows.

A few seconds later a woman walked out of the office with a bunch of papers in her hand. Just as the door was about to close, Naruto slipped inside. There he saw a man that looked to be in his late twenties or early thirties sitting behind the desk. Seeing as the man didn't even notice him he decided to speak.

"Hello mister mayor." instantly the mayor looked up with shock on his face.

"Who are you?" he asked suspiciously.

"Who I am is none of your concern. You see I have a problem and you're going to help me with it." said Naruto.

"And why would I want to do that?" he asked, fear evident in his voice. Naruto just let out a loud chuckle.

"Mister mayor, you're going to help me one way or another." he said. The mayor rushed to try and grab the phone, but before he could someone grabbed his hand. Looking up he saw Naruto holding his hand.

"That wasn't very nice. And here I was hoping to not have to do it this way." said Naruto. Just as the mayor looked into his eyes, he was caught within the control of the Sharingan. "Now what I want you to do is sign a piece of property over to the name Chris Bain and write a report saying that you hired a few construction workers from out of town to build a hotel." he finished.

The mayor instantly did as told and when he was done, Naruto took the will for the piece of land and left. As soon as he was gone the mayor blinked. _"What the hell just happened?" _he asked not remembering anything. Shrugging his shoulders, the mayor got back to work.

**xxXXxx**

Naruto once more appeared at the entrance of the Hive Academy. He walked down the corridors keeping to the shadows until he reached Gizmos room. He entered the room to see Gizmo laying in his bed asleep. He walked over to the bookcase that were filled with well books, and pulled out the only scroll there.

He then turned around and walked out the door, alerting no one to his presence. As he reached back outside, he went to the property that was signed over to him. He then pulled the scroll that he had gotten from Gizmos room until he reached a seal that had C.B at the bottom which stood for construction bots.

He then pressed a button on his watch and the bots were unsealed. Unlike regular seals, the ones in this scroll had electrical circuits in them which allowed Gizmo Jinx or anyone else to seal or unseal items which were in them once they had one of the watches that activated the nanobots.

The nanobots were filled with chakra and when activated, they would release the chakra. Thus the reason he made these so that Jinx and the others would be able to seal some stuff. This particular scroll that he had held almost every technological gadget that he and Gizmo had built.

After releasing the bots, he unsealed another scroll from his arm. In this scroll was enough building equipment to build half of the city. After putting seals on the bots to make them look human, he watched as the bots startd digging and building with the equipment that he had unsealed.

**xxXXxx**

The next morning at the Hive Academy was hell. Gizmo had woken up to find the scroll missing and instantly went on a rampage trying to turn the whole school upside down to find it. He then remembered the fact that he had cameras in his room.

Walking into his room, he went to a wall. Pressing a hidden button he watched as the wall slid apart revealing a bunch of monitors and a keyboard. He then typed in a command and watched as the video footage of last night appeared.

Skipping ahead, he watched as none other than Naruto entered his room. He then watched as Naruto opened the same wall that he had and placed something under the keyboard. Lifting the keyboard up, he found a note and read it.

**xxXXxx**

_Dear Gizmo,_

_If you are reading this then you know that it was I who took the scroll. Don't worry, I just needed a few things from it to start my plans. Hopefully I'll be seeing you and the others very soon though not right now. I am working on a project that will help all of us in the future. So since I have nothing else to say I guess this is goodbye for now._

_P.S. Don't tell anyone that I was there or about this letter. Destroy it right after you're done reading it and know that I haven't forgotten about any of you._

_Yours Truly:_

_Naruto Uzumaki. _

**xxXXxx**

Gizmo re-read the note again before a single tear fell from his eye. He knew that he would see Naruto again, but he was sad with the fact that he didn't know when. Just as he was about to read the letter one last time, his cameras showed Jinx and Mammoth heading toward his room. He quickly burnt the letter and closed the wall back, hiding all of his computers.

He then went and sat on the bed and waited for Jinx and Mammoth. Soon he heard a knock on the door. "Come in." he said.

In walked Mammoth and Jinx dressed in their normal attire. "Hey, have you heard anything from Naruto?" asked Jinx. Though Gizmo didn't want to lie to her he had to.

"No, I haven't heard a thing from him." he replied. He watched as Jinx got a hurt look on her face. He knew that she thought that Naruto had forgotten about them since it had been almost two weeks since he had graduated, but he couldn't tell her she was wrong.

He got up and walked out of the door, followed by the others in the room and headed towards the training room. They all needed some way to keep their minds off of the situation and beating one another up seemed to be the best way to do that.

He continued to walk with only one thought on his mind. "You better hurry back Naruto." with that he continued walking down the corridor.

**xxXXxx One Month Later **__

"Wow, they finished it faster than I thought." said Naruto as he was taking a tour through his newly finished hotel. The hotel itself was eighty stories and had over one thousand rooms in it. He had hooked up all of the most high-tech stuff around. They had satellite television and internet.

Naruto had also gotten some business for himself, by inviting a few well known people to stay at the hotel and test it out with the mayors help. With their fast working staff and all around comfy environment, Naruto had gotten many good reviews, which caused more and more people to start coming.

Naruto had even started to spread his hotel to a few more countries like Japan, and he was even making a deal to build one in Hawaii. After his final inspection, he decided that it was time for a reunion.

He quickly put on the outfit he wore when he first went to the Hive Academy and was gone in a flash.

Appearing moments later, Naruto found himself in Gizmos room. He looked to see that his short friend wasn't there and spread out his senses to find him. It didn't take long as he found them in their old training room.

He made a few Kagebunshin and gave each a scroll before they disappeared He then vanished again and reappeared in the shadows of the training room, and wasn't surprised to see Jinx, Gizmo, Private, Kid, Billy, Mammoth and Seemore training. What did surprise him though was the anger and determination he saw in Jinxs' eyes. Seeing her beating the shit out of everybody else, he decided to see what was wrong.

Naruto quietly walked out of the shadows and every ones eyes widened upon seeing him except for Jinx who was facing away from him.

**xxXXxx**

Jinx, who was once again letting out all of her anger on the boys around her, was waiting for them to attack again. She was so into it that she didn't notice their eyes widen at something behind her. She did however notice when they didn't attack her like usual.

When she looked at them she noticed their gaze on something and turned around to see what it was. That's when her eyes widened as well. There he was, the boy she had been thinking about for over a month now stood before her.

She was completely overjoyed to see him, but that joy soon turned to anger after she remembered the fact that he had left them. Before anyone could react she rushed Naruto with murder in her eyes.

Everybody watched as she performed a jump kick towards Narutos' head, but he just dodged to the side. Naruto decided to see what was wrong read Jinxs' mind. He saw that she was angry at him for leaving and not even leaving a letter (at least not with her) saying goodbye.

He decided to stop Jinx and explain before things got out of hand. He quickly slammed his hand on the ground as wood popped through the tiles and held Jinx in place. Naruto then walked up to the bound girl who was screaming and cursing at him.

He kept trying to get her to quiet down, but she just kept struggling. Seeing this, Naruto did one of the only things he knew would shut her up. Taking off his mask, Naruto quickly leaned in and gave Jinx a kiss on the mouth.

This worked better than he thought as she shut up instantly with a shocked look on her face. Naruto pulled back to see Jinx with a dreamy look on her face. "Now that you're calm, I can explain. As you all know I left here a few weeks back to take my graduation exam. Now what you all don't know is the reason I didn't return. I came up with a plan in order for us to be able to make money when we don't have any jobs." he said.

"So what's this plan?" asked Seemore. Everyone else nodded since they also wanted to know.

"Well it's simple really. I just opened up a few hotels and built a base of operation for us. That's the reason why I took the scroll with all of our stuff." he said looking at Gizmo.

"Yeah, I thought you needed them for something important especially when you left that note saying that you'd be back soon." he said. At this Jinx looked at Gizmo.

"You mean to tell me that you knew he was coming back, but didn't tell me." as she said this she was trying her best to get out of the wood that was holding her so she could rip the little midget to shreds.

"I asked him not to tell anyone. I didn't really think that me leaving would have this kind of impact on you guys." said Naruto. He then remembered the reason he had came there. "Anyway I have a proposition for all of you. I would like you all to come live and work with me. After all we already know how to work as a team." he finished.

"Yeah we might have a problem with that. As long as you haven't graduated yet, you are supposed to stay living at the school. And I 'm quite sure that nobody here except for Naruto has graduated yet, so what do we do?" asked Seemore.

"Please, Blood wouldn't dare try and do anything to me or you guys. And besides were villains, we never follow the rules. So what do you guys say?" asked Naruto. It didn't take long for everybody there to nod their heads in agreement.

"Well all that leaves us to do is pack." said Billy.

"Nope, I already got that covered." said Naruto as the clones he had sent out appeared beside him and passed him the scrolls. "Well lets go." said Naruto as he released Jinx from the wood. They all gathered around Naruto and soon they were surrounded by wind and leaves and when they could see again they were in front of Narutos' hotel. Reading the name they all saw that it was named after Narutos' home village.

"The Hidden Leaf Hotel." said Jinx reading the name. "It suits it."

Naruto nodded and led them in past all of the guests and into the elevator. Seeing as they were the only people in the elevator, Naruto punched in a code and the elevator went down. As the elevator doors opened they were surprised by the sight that greeted them

"Welcome to your new home." said Naruto as he began to show them around.

**xxXXxx Two Months Later**

Two figures sat in front of a large screen watching a battle between two girls. They watched the abilities the girls showed along with the strength. They then watched as one of the girls was captured by some weird looking alien and taken away.

"So how much more work they need?" asked one of the figures who was revealed to be Naruto.

"Well it will only take a few more weeks for everything to be finished, though we still need the power source to test them." said the other figure who was revealed to be Gizmo.

"Don't worry, I'll get it for you tonight. Just make sure that the constructions are still on time." he said and began to walk toward the garage. There he got into his car and drove out.

"I wont let you down." whispered Gizmo as he got back to work.

**xxXXxx**

Alright that's it for the flashback chapters. Next time I update, we'll be getting back to the main part of the story. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please remember to review.


	12. HIVE Graduation

Okay here is the latest chapter and I hope you enjoy it. I didn't change much from the original episode, but that is only for this one. For all of the others I will try to make them as original as possible along with coming up with my own episodes.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Teen Titans or anything else that might appear in this story except for my own ideas.

Thought: _Kyuubi_

Speaking: Kyuubi

Radio/phone etc:_Kyuubi_

Jutsu/ Deity: **Kyuubi**

Scene Change: **xxXXxx**

Different Language( Kyuubi)

**xxXXxx**

"The Hive Academy for Extraordinary Young People is proud to produce this years top graduates." said a voice as a pillar rose from nowhere, with three people standing on it. As the three figures jumped off, separating from each other. The first figure to be shown was a short bald boy wearing a green suit with a controller on his chest. He also had on a pair of green and black goggles, and a backpack on.

"Gizmo, boy genius whose intellect can conquer any situation with an inventive solution." the voice said as the boy identified as Gizmo pressed a button on his controller and a pair of mechanical wings came out of his backpack. He then flew into the air while dodging shots.

He then pressed another button on his controller, and a pair of missile launchers popped out of his backpack, hitting the guns that were firing at him and thus destroying them. He then landed on a pillar as the walls opened up, and four robots came out. The boy, Gizmo, then jumped away only to be replaced by a girl wearing a black dress with long sleeves. She also had on a pair of ankle length pink and black striped stockings.

"Jinx…" the voice started again "… the enchanting sorceress whose powerful hexes mean bad luck for her enemies." the voice finished, as Jinx spun around letting out some pink energy waves. She then jumped away as parts of the wall dropped down onto the four robots, destroying them.

Jinx then went on to performing acrobatic flips. As she stopped, three turrets appeared from the ground and aimed at her. Just as they were about to open fire, the one in the front got its barrel smashed by a large man. The man wore a black suit with gold trimming.

"And Mammoth, the genetically enhanced giant, whose unstoppable strength speaks for itself." finished the voice again as Mammoth pulled the first turret from the ground while spinning it around. He then threw it at the other two turrets. It slid into the first one and ricocheted off of it, hitting the next and destroying them both. Just then another robot appeared behind Mammoth.

The robot grabbed onto Mammoth, but before it could do anything, Gizmo jumped on its back and placed something there short circuiting it. Mammoth then pushed the robot off as Jinx ran up to him.

"Well organized, these highly trained and combat equipped, these new HIVE agents are the perfect fighting force." said the voice. Mammoth allowed Jinx to jump in his hand before throwing her down the hall. Jinx began doing a bunch of flips as more turrets came from the wall. She kept flipping down the hall as the turrets kept firing at her. She flipped between them and the turrets shot one another destroying them in the process.

"And for the right price this ideal team can be yours." said the voice as the three teens appeared beside one another.

**xxXXxx**

"Well Mr. Slade?" asked a woman in a black suit and she had gray hair put up in a bun. She also had a book in her hands.

"Impressive…" said a man who was hidden in the shadows. "…truly, however robots and obstacle courses only prove so much. My plans demands operatives who can function in the real world." said the man known as Slade as he went and sat down in a chair, still covered by shadows.

"If your students are going to serve me, they'll have to pass one final exam. Destroy the Teen Titans, and then we'll talk. I will also need another person." finished Slade. The woman raised an eyebrow.

"And why's that?" asked the woman as the three teens disappeared into the shadows.

"That's none of your concern." said Slade. "I will need a better team." said Slade.

"Well, we don't have any other teams as good as them, but we do however know of someone that has skills that surpass them all. Maybe we can get you two in contact." said the woman.

Slade nodded. "Make it happen." he said as the woman bowed and disappeared into the shadows like her students. Slade soon followed.

**xxXXxx**

Beep. Beep. Beep. Naruto awoke to the sound of the base computer signaling that someone was messaging him. It couldn't have been any of the others since they had their own personal communicators that they used. Naruto quickly got up and put on a fox mask and cloak. He then exited his room and disappeared, reappearing in the command center.

He walked up to the computer and pressed a button turning on the camera. There, the face of a man appeared, though the only thing you could see was his black and orange mask.

"Who are you and what do you want?" asked Naruto unemotionally.

"Ah straight to the point, I like that. My name is Slade and I have a job for you." said Slade. Naruto nodded his head and started typing something on the computer. Some information appeared on another screen and Naruto read it.

"Slade, also known as Deathstroke. An old soldier, to what do I owe the pleasure of getting hired by someone like you?" asked Naruto. Slade just made a humming noise.

"You're very well informed, that information is very classified. So who do you work for?" he asked.

"I work for myself and nobody else. I only take odd jobs when I see fit." said Naruto. Slade nodded.

"Well I think you might find this task to be very entertaining. I want you to watch the Teen Titans and make sure that they don't get killed within the next twenty-four hours." said Slade.

Naruto just looked. He had seen the Titans on the news many times, recognizing them as the group of kids he had seen the first day he came into the city. "I don't do babysitting jobs." said Naruto.

"Oh but this is no babysitting job. There are a group of people out there trying to kill them and I can't have that." said Slade. Naruto once more nodded and pressed a few more keys on his computer. More information appeared on the screen.

"If my records are correct, then you were the one to hire the group that's trying to kill them, so why hire someone else to stop them?" asked Naruto. Slade was actually surprised when he heard this.

"Again you seem well informed, but what I am trying to do is test the Titans and see what they've got. Then from there I can continue to set my plans into motion." said Slade. Naruto continued to think about it.

"So, when do you want me to begin?" asked Naruto. Slade smiled behind his mask.

"I will appreciate if you would begin right now. My informants have informed me that the Titans will be going to a pizza parlor to get something to eat. I believe that that's where the team is going to strike." said Slade. Naruto nodded and once more typed commands into the computer. Satellite images appeared on the screen showing pizza parlors in Jump City. It didn't take him long to find the Titans along with Jinx, Gizmo and Mammoth who he realized must have been the ones hired to kill the Titans.

"I will begin immediately." said Naruto as he watched as Jinx and Mammoth got in position by a bus, while Gizmo went on top of a roof across from the parlor. Now they were just waiting for the Titans to appear.

Naruto nodded to Slade and turned the computer off and started heading back to his room. He was about to put on his original outfit, when a voice stopped him.

"**Kit, don't you think that it's about time you changed your wardrobe. I mean you've been wearing the same type of outfit from you came here." **said Kyuubi.

"_Well what do you propose I wear then?" _asked Naruto sarcastically.

"**Well how about something that instill fear into others. Something that will forever be remembered." **replied the fox.

"_Oh really, like what?" _asked Naruto. The Kyuubi thought about it for a while before coming up with an idea.

"**How about you show the world the Akatsuki?" **said Kyuubi. This caused Naruto to stop dead in his tracks.

"_No, I don't want anything to do with them." _said Naruto.

"**Technically their all dead, so you wont have anything to do with them. Plus you and I both know the fear that Akatsuki brought to our old world, especially Madara." **Naruto thought about it.

"_So what do you want me to do?" _he asked the fox.

"**Simple, bring the fear of Akatsuki to this world just like it was in ours." **said Kyuubi. Naruto just sighed.

"I'm not going to be able to talk you out of this am I?" asked Naruto. Kyuubi just sent him a mental image of him nodding negatively. Naruto sighed as he finished heading to his room. Once he got there he went to one of his walls and activated the seal, opening the doorway for him to get into his storage room where he kept all of his weapons and scrolls.

He walked through the shelves until he came to a scroll that had a red cloud painted on it. He grabbed the scroll and walked over to the table opening the scroll on top of it. He looked at the eleven seals on it that held the outfits of the ten Akatsuki members, along with Madaras second suit that he wore with his Rin'negan/Sharingan mask (the one he's wearing now).

Naruto once more sighed, before looking back at the seals. _"So which one?" _he asked.

"**Why not the man in charge. After all now that you have the Sharingan, you can play the part perfectly." **said Kyuubi.

"_But I thought that you hated Madara, so why have me dress as him?" _asked the boy.

"**Simple, because I know that you're not him. You can act the part, but I doubt that you could ever be that evil." **said Kyuubi. Naruto once more sighed, before getting dressed. When he exited his room, he was now dressed in the black bodysuit and black cloak with red clouds and a hood that Madara wore. He also had the ring Madara use to wear on his finger and in his hand was the familiar orange swirl mask.

Naruto had placed a seal on the mask so that he could see through the left side which was missing the eyehole. Naruto quickly put the mask on his face and activated his Sharingan. He went in front of the mirror and looked at himself. The cloak fit perfectly and the only difference was the hair color.

Naruto sighed before the area around his right eye started to warp, pulling him inside before he was completely gone.

**xxXXxx**

Jinx stood next to a bus, waiting from the signal from Gizmo to start. They had been contacted two weeks ago and had used that time to study their opponents. They found out that they barely got along and that they had hardly no teamwork.

They only had a few more minutes to wait before the Titans arrived and headed into the parlor. She looked up at the roof she knew Gizmo was on and saw him looking through a pair of binoculars at the teens.

They had already had their plan covered and prepared, with all of the setups in place. Soon she heard Gizmo over the radio. "Gizmo to Jinx, begin phase one." Gizmo nodded and sent a wave of her energy at the bus. It immediately started rolling down the hill toward a baby stroller. The horns were also honking to alert them of it.

**xxXXxx**

The Titans, hearing the horn blowing, stood up and saw the bus. Beastboy looked down and noticed the stroller.

"Titans Go." was the shout from the one known as Robin as they all jumped into action. Starfire flew in and pushed the stroller out of the way while Cyborg jumped in front of the bus. He used his strength to slow down the bus while Raven used her power to put the bus in park, stopping it.

"Umm, don't buses normally have drivers?" asked Cyborg.

"And don't baby carriages normally have babies?" asked Robin right after him while holding up a green teddy bear with yellow eyes.

"And are you shit heads normally this stupid?" asked a voice from the teddy bear as it turned its head and fired a blast from its eyes that hit Robin, Beastboy and Starfire, sending them flying.

Before anyone could do anything, the bus they had just stopped was raised into the air and dropped onto Raven and Cyborg. After that Mammoth walked from behind the bus brushing his hands together.

"Hehe that was too easy." said Gizmo walking up with Jinx. "What a bunch of shit heads. You guys wanna get pizza?" finished the short boy. Before anyone could answer, they were interrupted by Robin who was brushing himself off.

"This isn't over." said Robin. Then the bus was blasted by a blue beam as Cyborg came out of the hole, with Raven appearing beside him from within a shadow shaped like a raven.

"We're just getting started." stated Cyborg.

"Who are these guys? Asked Beastboy who was sitting in a garbage with a banana peel on his head. "And who's he calling a shit head?" he finished removing the peel.

"We are the HIVE." said Gizmo.

"Your worst nightmare." said Mammoth appearing behind him and hitting his fist into his palm.

"And this is attack pattern Alpha." said Jinx appearing in between the two boys. And with this, Jinx and Mammoth jumped away, while Gizmo started using his jetpack and flying towards Robin, Beastboy and Starfire, firing shots at them, causing the walls of the alleyway to fall on top of them.

While this was happening, Jinx was fighting Raven while Mammoth was facing Cyborg. Soon the two ended up in a power struggle.

"What do you call an idiot with a rocket strapped to his back?" Mammoth asked Cyborg, causing him to get a confused look on his face.

"Doomed." said Gizmo as he strapped a rocket to Cyborgs' back, and with a press of a button he activated it sending Cyborg flying.

"Cyborg." Starfire, who had just gotten out of the rubble, said as she began flying after Cyborg to try and catch him. While this was going on, Jinx threw a round house kick at Raven who dodged. She then threw a few punches, which Raven dodged, and then tried to throw a punch back which Jinx blocked.

"You fight like a boy." Jinx said as Gizmo appeared behind her using his mechanical legs.

"And you're gonna croak like a frog." said Gizmo who was holding something that looked like a camera. The device shot out a yellow beam that hit the ground in front of Raven, sending her flying into Robin.

**xxXXxx**

A few blocks away, Naruto stood on top of a building watching the entire thing. He had appeared right when Gizmo started the operation, and from then he was keeping the Titans alive.

He had used his telekinetic abilities to move the barrels of Gizmos' guns so that they wouldn't get hit directly. He had also sent images to Ravens head so that she would know when to dodge from Jinx attacks.

He had also created a telekinetic shield around them when he knew when they were going to get hit directly. Anything else that wasn't to dangerous he let them handle themselves.

**xxXXxx**

After the incident with Raven, Beastboy rushed in while turning himself into an elephant. He was shocked however when he felt himself get lifted into the air. "Mammoth's gonna make you extinct." said Mammoth.

"Beastboy." shouted Robin as he got up and went to help his friend. Mammoth, however, threw Beastboy into the sky and started spinning. When Beastboy was low enough, Mammoth delivered a punch that sent him flying once again into Robin. Luckily Beastboy changed from into the elephant back to his normal self causing them both to go sliding backwards.

"Is it me, or are we getting our buts kicked?" asked Beastboy who was somehow leaning on his shoulder and neck. Both Robin and Raven looked back at him before responding.

"It's just you." they both said together.

"Listen up team, I have a plan." started Robin, before a yellow blast hit in front of Raven sending her flying, followed by Beastboy. Robin was able to move out of the way.

"Gee dumb fuck, sure hope your fancy plan involves getting fried." said Gizmo whose cannon could still be seen smoking, signifying where the shots had come from.

"We'll just have to find out the hard way." said Robin as he got into a fighting stance before making the come on gesture with his left hand while smirking.

**xxXXxx**

Naruto let out a sigh from his position. Although he was a few blocks away, he could still hear what was being said. _"Cocky bastard." _thought Naruto.

"**Yeah, why don't we let him get killed, or at least maimed to take his ego down a notch." **said Kyuubi.

Naruto was almost tempted to let that happen, however that would go against his contract. He had agreed to protect them and that's what he was going to do. _"Sorry Kyuubi, but you know I can't let that happen." _thought Naruto.

"**You know what, you're no fun at all." **said Kyuubi.

"Yeah, but you still love me." said Naruto jokingly. The two shared a laugh before Naruto once more began to focus on the battle taking place. What he saw however made him curse under his breath as he disappeared.

**xxXXxx**

While Naruto had been talking to Kyuubi, Gizmo had aimed his canon towards the ground and fired a shot. Jinx then appeared over the shot and used some of her magic to increase the power. Finally Mammoth came from above and slammed his fist into the ground, increasing the attack even more and causing a giant shockwave.

It was at that moment the street began to collapse into the sewer. Robin screamed as he began to fall. As he hit the water and was carried away by the current, he hit his head on some of the debris from the road, knocking him out.

Both Beastboy and Raven ran to the edge of the hole only to see darkness. They were completely shocked about what had just happened. "Robin." Beastboy shouted.

**xxXXxx**

Back at the Titans tower, Beastboy and Raven walked through the door, well Raven was walking while helping Beastboy to walk. She slowly moved Beastboy over to a chair and helped him to sit down.

"That didn't just happen. Tell me that didn't just happened." whispered BB (I'm going to star calling Beastboy this since his name is too long) while rubbing his leg.

"It did happen, we cannot change the truth, no matter how much we dislike it." said Raven, pulling off her hood. She leaned over as her hands began to start glowing with white energy, as she placed her hand on his leg and healed it a bit.

"Who knew we had a doctor in the house? Thanks." said BB.

"No problem." replied Raven as the door to the tower opened.

"Maybe yall should call me Flyboy. I was almost halfway to Gotham City before Star zapped that thing off my back. So what did I miss?" asked Cyborg. He noticed the sad looks on their faces.

"Tell me how we kicked their buts. Come on I gotta have the play by play." finished Cyborg.

Starfire, after looking around, decided to voice her concern. "Where's Robin? she asked.

BB hung his head. "Umm Star, we're not sure." he said.

"Not sure, why are you not sure?" asked Starfire.

"We searched everywhere, and all we found was this." said Raven holding up Robins' gold belt. Starfire gasped seeing the belt.

"Aww man I should've been there. I let that kid sneak up on me and… What was I.. It was a trap and I… I should've known." said Cyborg pacing around frantically before stopping at the end.

"I do not understand, how could you not find him? People do not just vanish. He has to be somewhere so go there and look." said Starfire.

"Easy Star, come on this is Robin we're talking about, I'm sure he's fine. He'll probably turn up any second." said BB trying to ease the situation. At that very moment they heard clanking from the main door of the tower.

"Awesome timing." said BB as Starfire rushed toward the door.

"Robin." she said as she started walking toward the door. Just as she was almost there, the door exploded and in walked Jinx, Gizmo and Mammoth.

"Oh no." said BB as he realized who it was.

"Oh yes." replied Jinx as she looked at the Teens with Mammoth behind her cracking his knuckles.

"You guys got lucky last time, but you're in our house now." said Cyborg as him and the remaining Titans got ready for battle.

"Yeah, nice place. We'll take it." said Gizmo walking in on his mechanical legs. Just then the two groups began fighting with the Titans being pushed back.

"Split up." said Cyborg firing his canons. Following the order everyone split up.

**xxXXxx**

While the battle of the tower was going on, Naruto sat down in a sewer. He, however, was not alone. Beside him laid the limp form of the boy wonder, Robin. Naruto sat within the shadows waiting for the boy to get up.

He had already cleaned him off and healed all of his wounds, making it look like he was never even in a fight. He remembered what had happened. Because he had gotten distracted, he was almost to late to save the boy after Jinx those used one of the stronger combos that he had helped them develop.

He had rushed inside the sewer after the boy and used his water control to get him out of the water. He also used it to clean the boy up and he used his wind to dry him off. Afterwards he had just healed up the injuries he had especially the one on his head from where he had hit it on the debris.

Not to mention that he had to get away from the two teens that had been looking for the boy, though he had decided to leave his belt for them to find so that they would stop looking.

He waited patiently for about five hours until the boy began to stir. The boy groggily opened his eyes and looked around, trying to adjust it to the light. "Where.. Where am I? asked the boy.

"You were dropped in the sewer and hit your head. You would've drowned if I hadn't saved you." said Naruto as he watched the boy jump up and get in a defensive stance while looking around trying to find him.

"Who are you? Where are you?" asked Robin who couldn't find the person that spoke. Naruto decided to give him a break and walked out of the shadows. Robin got a surprised look when he saw Naruto, but then he reached for his belt to pull out a weapon.

To his surprise his belt wasn't around his waist. "Where is my belt?" he asked dangerously.

"Do you think it is wise to try and demand something from the person who just saved your life and who could end it at any moment?" asked Naruto with his usual tone of speaking. This unnerved Robin, hearing someone say that they could kill you could do that.

"What do you want?" asked Robin to the masked figure.

"Me, I don't want anything. It's what the person that hired me wants. Be glad that they did as well, or else those guys who were trying to kill you and your 'friends' would have already succeeded." said Naruto.

"So you're a good guy?" asked Robin relaxing slightly.

"No, I am neither good nor evil. I am both, but none at the same time. I only do what I want." said Naruto, causing Robin to tense up again.

"You still haven't answered my question." said Robin. "Where is my belt?" Naruto just shook his head before deciding to give the boy an answer before he had a heart attack.

"I left your belt for your team to find, they have it." said Naruto. Robin just kept looking at him, before getting out of his fighting stance since the figure had made no movement to attack, and by the looks of things had healed and cleaned him up.

"So what now?" asked Robin.

"Now I continue my mission by making sure you idiots don't get yourself killed. Also, don't get comfortable around me. I may be helping you now, but further down the road, I may be your enemy. And trust me, you wouldn't want that." said Naruto before turning around and disappearing into the shadows.

"Robin looked at the shadows for a while before trying to locate a way out. He noticed a ladder that must have lead up to the streets. He quickly climbed it and looked around to see where he was. He noticed that he was about ten blocks from the tower, not counting the water. He got up and rushed toward the tower.

**xxXXxx**

Back at the tower, the remaining Titans were getting beaten, badly. So far everything they tried had failed. The three attackers had forced them back, beaten them and threw them out of the tower and into the water.

During the battle inside the tower, Gizmo had hacked Cyborgs' system and made him to a bunch of weird movements, followed by making his right arm come off, but Cyborg had also destroyed Gizmos' backpack.

The three teens were now in the water around the tower, looking at the invaders who stood in the window of the control room smirking down at them. "Have a nice afterlife, you cock sucking losers." said Gizmo as Jinx shot out some of her energy at the water, which caused a tidal wave to appear and sweep away the Titans. The three then turned around and went to explore the tower, while Gizmo had called in some construction bots that started renovating the T Tower to look more like a Hive H.

**xxXXxx**

The four remaining Titans climbed out of the water and onto shore. They looked a little beat up but otherwise they were okay. "So uh who else never wants to go surfing again?" asked BB trying to cheer everyone up.

"Not now man." replied Cyborg.

"Hey I was just trying to…" but he didn't get to finish as Raven put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. Cyborg the raised his hand as one of his fingers turned into a blowtorch. A part of his leg which was sparking then opened up and he began trying to fix it.

"Perhaps I can be of some assistance?" asked Starfire.

"I got it." replied Cyborg.

"But you are so damaged and …" but she didn't get to finish as Cyborg jumped up.

"I got it." he shouted angrily at Starfire, causing her to back up a bit.

"Hey, she only wanted to help. What is your problem?" asked BB.

"What do you think? We got kicked out of our house, a pint sized poindexter took me for a joy ride and in case you haven't noticed I just became left handed." said Cyborg raising his right hand to show it gone.

"Enough we need to control our emotions." stated Raven, before Cyborg cut her off.

"Or what, our bad vibes will keep you from meditating?" shouted Cyborg getting in Ravens face.

"I wish Robin were here." said Starfire from behind the two.

"Well he's not. Don't you guys get it, they won we lost it's over." said Cyborg as they turned to look at the tower.

"Then, the Teen Titans are finished?" asked BB sadly.

"Not yet." said a voice behind them. They all turned around to find Robin standing there unharmed. "Not if I can help it." finished Robin. He had arrive a few minutes after everyone else had gotten out of the water.

**xxXXxx**

In the tower you could find Gizmo hanging Cyborgs arm on the wall over the door to enter the command room as if it was some sort of trophy. He was using his hands like a frame and directing the robots where to hang it. "Perfect.' Gizmo said when the robots got it exactly right.

He then turned around and walked back into the control room. "Slade's gonna have kittens when he finds out we whooped the Titans and took their stinking tower. Said Gizmo as he walked past Mammoth who was in the fridge.

"Not to mention Robins favorite fashion statement, though that's the only thing fashionable around here." said Jinx as she appeared with one of Robins belts around her waist and one of Ravens cloaks over her arm. She then opened the cloak, looked at it in disgust and dropped it.

"Tell me about it, all their food is way outta date." said Mammoth as he pulled a hamburger that was covered in a blue substance before throwing it in his mouth.

"You think that stuff's rotten, wait till you see their music." said Gizmo as he held a CD in his hand. "Shit, crap, mega shit." said Gizmo as he looked at CDs before throwing them behind him.

It was at this moment that they heard someone speak. "You guys really need to learn how to pay better attention. Just because you've won, doesn't mean that the battle is over." The three teens instantly jumped up and got ready to fight, that is until they saw who it was.

Sitting in the chair was none other than Naruto. He was wearing the black body suit, but he didn't have on the cloak, ring or mask anymore, sealing them in storage scrolls on his wrist. The three relaxed.

"Naruto, it's just you." said Jinx. Naruto nodded and walked up to the three.

"So what've you guys been up to?" he asked pretending as if he didn't already know.

"Well we we're taking our final exam, or at least we were." said Mammoth.

"Yeah, all we had to do was kill some dumb ass losers and we would officially be graduates." said Gizmo.

"So I guess you have succeeded and made sure that they're dead." said Naruto looking at the three. They each looked at each other before looking towards Naruto and nodding a negative. Naruto just let out a sigh.

"I thought I taught you guys to never guess your opponent is down, but to make sure. If you guys aren't sure that their dead then what's to stop them from coming back?" he asked.

"Please we kicked their sorry asses. There's no way that they'll come back because they know that we'll beat the shit out of them." said Gizmo while the others nodded in agreement.

"Pride always comes before the fall." said Naruto, which got the rest thinking. Naruto took a look at the arm that Gizmo had hung up and noticed a part of the middle finger move, revealing a camera. He decided to leave before he was seen.

"I'll be leaving now, and don't worry I'll come and get you guys." said Naruto and then he disappeared in a yellow flash, leaving three confused teens.

**xxXXxx**

Gizmo had went back to sorting out CDs while Jinx and Mammoth was just relaxing. None of them noticed Cyborgs hand come off of the wall and start walking around trying to get to a computer.

The hand then jumped in one of the computer chairs wires came out of it, which it used to type in a command which caused the alarms in the tower to go off. It then caused the cupboard doors to start opening and banging close and the CDs to shoot of the player and almost hit Gizmo.

Gizmo backed away and went next to the chair that the arm was in. The chair then turned around and the arm used its wires to wrap around Gizmo and drag him after it. The arm ran for a while before boosters came from its sides which it used to fly through the vents and to the roof, dragging a screaming Gizmo behind it.

Jinx who was looking around confused was soon grabbed by an arm of shadows and pulled through the ceilings, followed by Mammoth getting blasted by Starfires hand blasts, which sent him through the door as it opened.

**xxXXxx**

On the roof, Jinx appeared within a shadow shaped like a raven, followed by the arm pulling Gizmo through the vents before ramming him into Gizmo, sending the two flying on the roof. Moments later Mammoth was also blasted onto the roof from in an elevator allowing him to land by the other two.

The belt that was around Jinxs' waist went flying into the green gloved hand of Robin. "Sorry to interrupt the victory celebration, but like I said this isn't over." said Robin as the other Titans appeared behind him.

"It's just getting started." said Cyborg while replacing his right arm.

"Attack pattern Alpha." said Jinx as Gizmo and Mammoth separated from her and she threw her hand forward, letting out a wave of her power. The Titans immediately jumped away as the ground they were standing on exploded.

Mammoth tried to punch Beastboy, but he escaped by turning into a hawk and flying away. Jinx had appeared behind Cyborg and ran up and flipped over him while sending her power towards a few large containers that were on the roof. They dropped and almost crushed Cyborg, but he dodged them.

Starfire then flew in and tried to hit Jinx with her blasts from her hand (A/N: does anybody know what the name of that is?), but Jinx just back flipped and dodged them all. She then turned around and ran toward another part of the roof with Starfire following.

Meanwhile, Cyborg was walking around cautiously. He walked by a high piece of roof and that's when Gizmo came out and jumped on his back. "Hey robo-wimp, feel like getting hacked?" asked Gizmo trying to do the same thing he did in their first fight.

"Nope, how about you? Robin now." said Cyborg as Robin threw a weird disk on Gizmos' backpack causing it to short circuit.

"Aaaah aaah aaah, cut it out, you're going to crash my entire system." screamed Gizmo as he tried to get the disk off. Something fell from his backpack, before his boosters activated and he went flying.

**xxXXxx**

In one corner of the roof, Naruto stood within the shadows watching the entire thing. He knew that Slade and someone from the school was watching, so he couldn't get involved where he could be seen since that would cause them to fail.

So he settled to just watch the rest of the fight play out and to help only if he was needed or if there was no other option.

**xxXXxx**

Jinx, who had been running from Starfire, ran beneath some metal beams. "Beastboy go!" shouted Starfire. Beastboy, who was on a rail, gave a wave before jumping down and turning into a monkey. He then latched onto Jinxs' head, causing her to shoot waves of her energy in every direction.

When Jinx finally managed to pry Beastboy off, she threw him. He changed from a monkey back into his normal self when he landed. "Your luck just ran out." he said smirking. He then turned around, turned back into a hawk and flew away.

"Huh?" was Jinx reply until she heard the beams around her creaking. They soon fell on top of her, though nobody noticed a blur dash in and grab her and pulling her out to safety.

Mammoth rushed and tried to punch Raven, but missed as she flew up and out of the way. She landed behind him and Mammoth turned and began charging her again, but he was stopped by Cyborg ramming into the side of him. This sent him sliding across the roof and when he got up Beastboy was there in the shape of a T-Rex. Mammoth jumped up and ran away screaming.

Starfire then charged up a powerful blast and then sent it shooting towards Mammoth. The attack hit and caused Mammoth to spin in the air, followed by Robin running up and jump kicking him thus sending him flying into Jinx and Gizmo.

"Fuck this I'm calling Slade." said Gizmo, right before Robin lifted him up by his shirt with a serious look on his face.

"Who's Slade?" asked the boy wonder.

"Wouldn't you like to know shit-brain." was Gizmos reply.

**xxXXxx**

"I assure you such failures are not tolerated within the Hive. Once the agents have been recovered from the authorities they will be disciplined. _Strictly disciplined._." said the woman from before while hitting her fist into her palm.

"Actually, your agents served my plans quite well. I never expected them to succeed. They were merely messengers, and the message has been received." said the man known as Slade as he raised up a remote of sorts and pressed a button. Soon the image of robin asking who is Slade appeared on screens all around.

**xxXXxx**

With the Hive, they were being transported to prison in armored vans. Each one of them was in a different van, with all their gadgets taken away and all of them chained up. It would only take another half hour to reach the prison.

Suddenly all of the vans came to a stop and all Jinx, Gizmo and Mammoth could hear was the sound of fighting, but it only lasted a few seconds. Then the doors to the back of the vans all blew off and the chains holding Mammoth and the handcuffs on Jinx and Gizmo came loose and fell to the floor.

The three exited the van to see all of the guards on the floor knocked out with Naruto standing there in the same clothes as before and a bored look on his face.

They thought that they were going to get rowed since Naruto would feel disappointed to know they got beat by a bunch of immature brats, but instead he just turned around and walked off.

Seeing that he wasn't being followed, Naruto stopped and looked back. "Aren't you guys coming?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. The three instantly ran to catch up, but had to voice their confusion.

"Aren't you mad we lost?" asked Jinx.

"No, because you learned from your mistake. And next time don't play around with your enemies." said Naruto. Everyone just nodded before they walked into an ally. Once they were in the alley a Sharingan appeared in Narutos' left eye and a whirlpool like portal appeared in thin air. They each walked through the portal before it closed leaving no trace of them.

**XxXXxx**

Alright hate me, love me, be completely pissed at me, but don't kill me since I have to finish this story. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a few months, but now I'm back and hopefully there won't be any disruptions. I will try to update both of my stories every week and I will have chapter one of Naruto: Fuuinjutsu Master up tomorrow hopefully.

So until next time read, review and enjoy.


	13. Forces of Nature and New Enemies Reveal

**Alright people I'm back with a new chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: If I said I owned Naruto, Teen Titans or any other fictional character that other people created a ton of lawyers would probably be on my doorstep by tomorrow, so it is with great sadness that I say I don't own any show that might appear in this story, except my OC's and my original techniques.**

Thought: _Kyuubi_

Speaking: Kyuubi

Radio/phone etc:_Kyuubi_

Jutsu/ Deity: **Kyuubi**

Scene Change: **xxXXxx**

**xxXXxx**

Beeeeep Beeeeep Beeeeep

The sound of the alarm signaling a message was the first thing Naruto heard upon stepping out of the bathroom, where he was getting dressed. He quickly got out, put on his old fox mask and a black t-shirt, and disappeared to the control room.

He looked at the display name and was somewhat surprised at who it was. Quickly composing himself, Naruto pressed a button allowing the signal to come through and the video feed to connect.

"Ah Mr. Kitsune. I hope that I didn't wake you." said the voice of Slade with a bit of humor in it. Naruto didn't even smile, but decided to get right to the point.

"What do you want?" he asked without emotions, which seemed to further amuse Slade.

"Well what I want is your excellent service." said Slade. Before Slade could finish however, Naruto interrupted him.

"What makes you think that I'd be willing to do anything you say?" asked Naruto.

"Well, because I think that you will find that my plan is very interesting." said Slade.

"Your point being?" asked Naruto.

"My point being that by doing this job for me, you not only get a substantial payment, but you also get to work alongside someone as great as me. That alone can raise your image." said Slade. He was confused though when he heard Kitsune speak his next few words.

"If I wanted to improve my image, I would go out and destroy a city or something." he said.

"You seem to be mighty confident of yourself, though that cockiness will get you killed." said Slade almost sounding serious.

"I wasn't being cocky, I can do it." said Naruto. Slade listened for any proof of lying in his voice, but could find none.

"Well that's even more reason for me to want your services." said the one eyed looking man.

"What is it that you want me to do exactly?" asked Naruto.

"Well, I'll need for you to come to my hideout so I can show you." said Slade. After saying this, Naruto typed a command on the keypad and started tracking the signal. When he found it he spoke to Slade.

"Allow me to change and I'll be there in a sec." said Naruto. Slade nodded and ended the transmission. Naruto quickly performed a hand sign and was covered in a puff of smoke. When the smoke cleared, he was in his full Akatsuki uniform. He then created a shadow clone that took off.

After changing Naruto activated Kamui and disappeared in a whirlpool. A few seconds later, he was standing in a large room with a lot of giant mechanisms and sitting in front of him was Slade.

Naruto quietly walked up beside Slade and saw that he still hadn't noticed him, so he decided to make his presence known. "So what did you want to show me?" he asked making Slade jump in surprise, while getting in a fighting stance.

"Who are you?" he asked seriously.

"Calm down before you get hurt. It's me, Kitsune." he said in his normal tone. Slade looked like he was about to relax before he noticed something.

"How can you be Kitsune, when I just finished talking to him a few seconds ago." said Slade.

"Simple, I have ways of moving as fast as sound if I want to, plus I decided that it was time for a wardrobe change." said Naruto. Slade continued to look him over before nodding and getting back in his chair.

"Well what I wanted to show you is this." said Slade as he pressed a button on the arm of his chair, and a screen in front of them came to life. On the screen was the Titans and they were fighting two teenagers.

One of the teenagers was a large, blue boy, who wore strange blue and black armor of sorts with the picture of a cloud on his chest. The other, also male, wore an orange and yellow armor with a lightning bolt on his chest.

The two boys were fighting the titans on a bridge, and from the looks of things, they were winning. "So who are they, and what does this have to do with anything?" asked Naruto, although he had an idea of why Slade was interested in them. The two boys were very powerful.

"Well that's simple the blue one is Thunder, and the whitish/yellowish one is Lightning and I want them to help me destroy this city." said Slade.

"As in _the _Thunder and Lightning, like what happens during storms and stuff?" asked Naruto with a tiny amount of curiosity in his voice, key word being tiny.

"Yes the very same." said Slade.

"Well why do you need me here?" asked Naruto.

"I need you here because, although I am strong, I might not be able to beat those two if they decide to attack me, so I want you there for… insurance." said Slade.

"So in other words, you want me to be there so I can pull your sorry ass out of the fire if shit gets too hot, am I correct?" asked Naruto.

"Well while I wouldn't put it like that, yes that is what I want you for." replied Slade, though you could tell by his voice that he was a little annoyed.

"So how much are you offering?" asked Naruto.

"Take a look for yourself." Replied Slade as he handed a check to Naruto, which he had to admit was a very generous offer. He looked at the check for a bit longer, before seeking the advice of his tenant.

"_What do you think I should do_?" he asked the fox.

"**Well the pay is good, plus if things go to hell you get to test yourself against those two**." said Kyuubi, referring to Thunder and Lightning.

"_True, but I don't like this guy getting the idea that I work for him or something nor do I like endangering the lives of thousands of innocent people_." said Naruto.

"**I see what you're saying, but I have a strong feeling that this plan might not work. Call it intuition or whatever, but that's how I feel. And about him thinking that we work for him, well we'll straighten that out later, but first let's go see what those kids can do**." said Kyuubi. Naruto nodded before returning to speaking with Slade.

"Fine, but how do you propose we get them to help you?" asked Naruto.

"That's the piece that I haven't figured out yet." replied Slade. Naruto sighed before pressing the button on the chair, rewinding the video, which Slade did not object to. After watching the video for a few minutes, Naruto got an idea.

"We can trick them into helping you." said Naruto.

"And how do you expect us to do that?" asked Slade with interest.

"Simple, it's easy to see that to them, destruction is fun. So I have a seal that, once powered by someone extremely powerful, can create something so strong that it can't be defeated, except for by the power of the person or persons that created it." said Naruto.

"And how soon can you get this seal?" asked Slade.

"I already have it, all it'll take is for me to set them up. I'll handle that and you deal with getting those two there." said Naruto.

"I hope that this works." said Slade.

"I could care less if it didn't." replied Naruto, which earned him a glare from Slade.

"So how do I get them to come?" asked Slade.

"Simple, use their egos against them. Make them feel that you think that they're right and tell them that you have someplace that they can destroy to their hearts content." said Naruto to Slade.

"Simple, yet brilliant. I like the way you think." said Slade.

"I try my best." replied Naruto.

"I'm going to lure them in, how long will it take you with those seals of yours?" asked Slade.

"Only a few minutes. Then I'll remain in the shadows and watch the show." said Naruto. Slade nodded before walking off. He was going to disguise himself before he went out.

**xxXXxx**

It had been almost an hour and Naruto had already set everything up. He had found a clearing in the forest and had grown a bunch of wooden stumps. He had then used his shadow clone to place the seals on the stumps, then went to hide until Slade arrived.

It didn't take much longer until Slade arrived in his disguise with Thunder and Lightning. Slade was dressed like an old man in old Chinese style clothes and a bamboo hat on his head. He then watched as Slade got the two to start destroying the stumps, at least that's what they thought they were doing.

Naruto then watched as the monster the two had made came to life. It had a human shape, except it was at least a good few hundred feet tall, and it was made of fire. He saw how the beast started walking toward the city, the only thing in its way at the moment being the river.

Satisfied that his job was done, Naruto was about to leave until he sensed a familiar person. He decided to stick around a little longer to see how things would go.

**xxXXxx**

Back at the hideout, Jinx, Mammoth and Gizmo were trying to find Naruto. They had wanted to do a little bit of training, but couldn't find their friend anywhere. Seeing that it was pointless, they decided to get the computer's help.

"Computer where is Naruto?" they asked seemingly nobody. Anybody who was there would have been at least a little surprised when they got an answer.

"Master Uzumaki has went on a mission. He left instructions for me to inform you all that he would be back before six at the latest, and if he isn't then he would be back as soon as he can." said a voice from all around.

The three teens nodded. This was one of the things Naruto had installed in the base. It was an artificial intelligence computer, so it was like it had a mind of it's own, except for a few inhibitor chips installed where it had to follow any orders given by one of the four teens it was programmed to listen to, especially by Naruto.

"Can you tell us where he is then?" asked Jinx. With some hope in her voice. She hadn't been able to spend much time with Naruto, especially after their graduation exam which they had failed, so were waiting for another opportunity so that they could try again.

"I am sorry, but master Uzumaki gave me specific instructions to not give out his whereabouts, since it is a mission and such all information is classified." said the computer.

"Fine then. Is there at least anything big going on around town that might interest us, or give us a challenge?" asked Jinx again. They waited for a few minutes as the computer scanned around Jump City looking for something that fit the requested requirements. It automatically went to the best possible outcome it could find.

"There seems to be some sort of fire monster trying to get to the city, along with the Teen Titans trying to stop it, and their leader Robin trying to fight an old looking man, though if my scans are correct then that is a disguise." said the computer while a video feed of the fight appeared on screen.

The reason the computer knew the names of the persons was because Naruto and Gizmo had installed the names and some information that they knew or found out about both heroes and villains, past and present, into the computer's database.

"There also appears to be another person watching the fight." said the computer again, as the video feed zoomed in on the tree line to an unknown figure. The figure wore a large cloak with a hood pulled up and a mask, so it was impossible for the three teens to decide if it was male or female.

The cloak however, was black with red clouds and the mask was orange and in a spiral design. They could see the person leaning against a tree with his/her arms crossed in a manner similar to someone that's bored.

They would've continued watching if the figure didn't look at his wrist and do something, then look up, directly at the camera, which was connected to a satellite in space, so there was no way he could have seen it . They watched as the figure then did something to what appeared to be a watch on his hand, though they couldn't see it clearly, and the video feed was cut.

"Computer what happened?" asked Gizmo, though he already had an idea.

"There seems to be something blocking the satellite feed, and I can't take control of it since it's stopping me from doing that as well." said the computer.

"Just as I thought. Whoever that was knew that we were watching, and he must have a lot of money or power to get a satellite-jammer like that, meaning that he has a satellite in space as well, and it just might be more advanced than our own." said Gizmo.

"Well we might as well head on over and find out, after all that is the most interesting thing." said Mammoth.

"I agree…" said Jinx "… let's show whoever that is that were not to be fucked with. Computer, where is that battle occurring?" she finished.

"The battle is one mile east into the Jump City forest." replied the computer. Jinx looked at the two boys on each side of her and nodded that she was ready to go. The other two nodded and rushed to one of the base's entrance/exits to get out and leave.

**xxXXxx**

Naruto had been watching the fight between the Titans and the Beast as he decided to name it. He wasn't planning on getting involved in the fight before him, or the one he had his clone watching against Slade and Robin.

He looked on as the Titans continued to try and stop the creature by dousing it with earth, water and a lot of other methods, only for all of them to fail. He would've continued to watch if his watch hadn't started beeping.

He looked at the message his watch was showing. 'Satellite Detected' and knew that he was being watched, so he used his watch, which was connected to his personal computer, to find the location of the satellite.

He was surprised to find out that it was one of his own satellites, meaning that it was one of Jinx those, or maybe all three. He activated the jammer on one of the other satellites that was closest to the one watching him. He then looked up directly at where he was sure the camera was, and pressed the activation button on his watch, thus ending the feed.

He sighed as he knew that his friend would be coming to investigate, especially if they saw what was going on, so he got ready to face them. He knew that they wouldn't recognize him since the Akatsuki was one of the few things that he didn't tell them about, so they wouldn't recognize what he was wearing. He did, however, have to hide his skills since they would notice them and put two and two together, especially Gizmo.

He summoned a clone to stay and watch the rest of the battle, and started walking in the direction that he sensed them coming from. By the speed that they were moving at, he knew that they were running. They would take a while, so he used this time to decide how to deal with them.

"_Hey fox, do you have any ideas_?" asked Naruto to his resident Biiju.

"**Yeah, play the part**." replied the fox, while getting a confused mental look from Naruto.

"_What do you mean by that_?" asked Naruto in return.

"**Simple, do what Madara did while wearing this costume**." said Kyuubi. Naruto thought about what Kyuubi was talking about before the answer hit him like a ton of bricks. An evil smirk came to his lips as he finally realized what the fox was talking about and thought of ways to torment his friends.

**xxXXxx**

Jinx and Mammoth were jumping from roof to roof in order to get to the forest in time, while Gizmo was flying above them using a pair of mechanical bat wings. "Who do you think that was?" asked Mammoth, referring to the mysterious cloaked figure from the video.

"I don't know, but whoever that person is, their going to have a lot of questions to answer." replied Jinx as they saw the forest getting closer. The three teens stopped in front of the forest in order to go over their plan.

The three crouched down on one knee in a circle so Gizmo could give out the plan. "Okay first we find this cock-sucking asshole, then we beat the shit out of him, or her, until we get some answers." said Gizmo.

Though it wasn't really a well sophisticated plan, it was good enough for now. "So then do we all agree?" asked Jinx.

"Yes." replied Mammoth.

"Yep." replied Gizmo.

"Uh huh." replied a childish voice.

"Alright then, let's go." said Jinx as the three teens, and one cloaked figure, started to walk off, until they realized what had happened. Gizmo, Mammoth and Jinx immediately looked in shock to see the cloaked figure walking right beside them.

The figure, realizing he was being stared at, waved at the three teens. "Hi, I'm Tobi." said the figure in that childish voice, while speaking in a third-person dialect.

"How the hell did you get this close to us?" asked Jinx in surprise. Since they had started working with Naruto, they had practiced sensing people around them. The only person they couldn't sense was Naruto and a few other people they had harder times with, but could still sense them in the end.

"Well, Tobi saw you all here talking, so Tobi decided to join the conversation. Did Tobi do something wrong?" finished 'Tobi' as he sounded confused.

"That still doesn't answer how you got this close without us sensing you." stated Jinx as Tobi took up a thinking pose which consisted of his left arm being crossed while his right elbow rested on his left arm, and his right hand rubbing his chin like he had a beard.

"Well, Tobi just walked up to you guys while you were talking." said Tobi, stating the obvious in that annoying tone of his. This caused Jinx's eye to twitch in annoyance.

"Mammoth, show this idiot his place." said Jinx.

"With pleasure." replied Mammoth, while walking forward, cracking his knuckles, towards Tobi who just stood there. "Say night-night." said Mammoth.

"Night-night." said Tobi as he lashed out with a punch at Mammoths head. The giant was surprised when he felt the blow. He immediately saw stars as his vision became blurry after the blow, before falling unconscious.

"Did Tobi do good?" the hyperactive man-child known as Tobi asked while jumping up and down, clapping his hands together. He looked at the two teens and saw that they were glaring at him. If looks could kill, then Tobi would be dead two times over.

"H-how the hell did you do that?" asked Jinx in shock. It wasn't easy to knock Mammoth unconscious, especially with just one blow. Just how strong was this weird guy.

"Tobi wants to play some more." said Tobi. Just as the, now two, teens were about to rush forward, a thunderclap echoed across the sky, followed by rain. They all looked up to see the sky now filled with thunderclouds that weren't there a minute ago. Tobi was about to rush forward, before a voice came through his earpiece.

"Kitsune, it's time to go." said the voice of Slade calmly. Tobi sighed while thinking that he wouldn't be able to have any more _fun _with the three teens.

"Tobi has to go now, but he'll be seeing you all again soon." said Tobi as he disappeared by sinking into the ground. A few seconds later he appeared alongside Slade, whose costume was a little damaged, revealing a part of his masked face.

He then noticed Robin, or as he likes to call him the human stoplight, standing across from them looking like he was in a tough fight, which considering his opponent, was most likely.

"Are you ready to go?" asked Naruto, once more in his emotionless voice.

"Yes, let's leave the kiddies to clean up the mess." said Slade in a cool mocking voice. Robin, after seeing the person who had saved him a few weeks ago, looked on in shock.

"Hey you're the guy from the sewers." said Robin. Naruto just looked at him before nodding an affirmative. "Why are you with this guy then?" asked Robin.

"I'm with him because he's paying me good money, nothing more nothing less." said Naruto in that ever present cold voice of his.

"So what, you're some sort of mercenary then?" asked Robin in shock.

"Yes, we both are." replied Naruto.

"Are you ready?" asked Naruto again.

"Yep." replied Slade as Naruto looked at Robin.

"I told you kid, the next time we meet I may be your enemy." said Naruto, before a swirl of leaves circled around the two, then they were gone. Robin just turned around and headed back to his team.

"_Slade along with that next guy. Why do I have a strong feeling that this is going to be a lot of trouble_?" thought Robin. Little did he know that his feeling would prove right.

**xxXXxx**

Kitsune and Slade appeared in Slade's hideout once more. Slade walked towards his computer before typing in a few things then looking back at Naruto. "Your money has been transferred." said Slade as Kitsune nodded.

"Why did you do it?" asked Kitsune.

"Simple, because you did your job, so therefore you were paid." replied Slade.

"No not that, I mean why did you set this whole thing up. This whole mission. From the beginning I sensed that you had a feeling that this plan wasn't going to work, so why do it?" asked Kitsune.

"Well to tell you the truth, you can say that I'm looking for a new recruit." said Slade.

"Robin." stated Naruto as Slade nodded.

"He is the perfect candidate. He can help me in so many ways, if only I can get him on my side." said Slade.

"I see. Well in that case you can count me in." said Kitsune, getting a surprised, at least what he thought was a surprised, look from Slade.

"And why would you want too help me?" asked Slade, a bit suspiciously.

"Simple, like you I also want to test one of those Titans and see just how strong she is." said Kitsune.

"Ahh, so which one is it?" asked Slade.

"Raven." was Kitsune's only answer.

"I see. So by entering this _partnership _we both get what we want." said Slade while thinking over the offer. He knew that the pros outweighed the cons easily and saw no reason not to accept.

"You have yourself a deal Kitsune.

"Please, call me Madara." replied Kitsune, now named Madara, as the two shook hands. Naruto nodded before stepping away. "Give me a call the next time you're going after the Titans. Hell I might even let you order me around." said Madara in a cool voice like Slade's.

Slade just nodded in response. Naruto the turned around and gave a slight wave before disappearing into a swirling vortex. "Things just got a lot more interesting." said Slade to himself, while thinking of new ways to test Robin.

**xxXXxx**

Back at Naruto's own HQ, jinx and the others had just arrived. They were pissed that they were embarrassed like that. They walked through until they reached the lounge room, where they saw Naruto sitting there watching the news on the TV.

"Hey guys what's up?" asked Naruto. He knew exactly what was wrong, but wanted to hear it from them. He didn't have too wait long as Jinx, Mammoth and Gizmo quickly told him what had happened.

By the end of it Naruto was laughing his ass off on the inside, but on the outside his face was calm and calculative. "So you're telling me that this guy snuck up on you guys, without any of you noticing, then proceeded in knocking out Mammoth with one punch before sinking in the ground?" asked Naruto.

The other three teens just nodded reluctantly. They were embarrassed to tell Naruto this. It just made it look like all of his time that he had spent training them had gone to waste.

"You know what this means right?" asked Naruto. The three teens nodded a negative.

"It means that whoever this guy is he's really good, also he possesses some very expensive equipment. So we'll have to up you training and get the rest of the gang here." said Naruto. The three nodded. "Now why don't you guys go get freshened up and go get something to eat, training starts tomorrow at five am." said Naruto gaining groans.

"Wait Naruto I forgot to tell you that the ship is finished, along with the suits." said Gizmo.

"Have you tested them yet?" asked Naruto back, gaining a nod from Gizmo.

"Good, then we will begin our operation in a few weeks time." said Naruto. The three teens nodded, then headed to their respective rooms to get cleaned up. He just chuckled to himself as he watched them go. Things were definitely going to be a lot mote interesting in the coming weeks.

**xxXXxx**

In the Titans Tower, a large building shaped like a giant letter T and HQ of Jump City's resident heroes the Teen Titans, Robin stood in the control room with the rest of the team lined up behind him.

"So what up?" asked Cyborg, the techie of the team.

"Simple, we have a serious problem." said Robin.

"What is this problem of seriousness?" asked Starfire, the local Tameranian and sister of Blackfire.

"These are the problem." stated Robin as a picture of Slade, how he was after him and Robins little fight in the woods, and the still unnamed accomplice of Slade.

"Whoa who're they? The guy in the cloak looks totally cool." replied Beastboy.

"Those are threats to the city. Slade.." started Robin while gesturing to Slade, "… was the one who used Thunder and Lightning to create that fire monster that you all fought earlier, while this guy…" he said gesturing to the still unknown figure, "…is his accomplice. From what I gathered is he's a merc for hire." finished Robin

"So what's so special about him?" asked Raven in her usual Monotone.

"He's the one that saved me and healed me up when I dropped in the sewer those couple weeks back. Also he seems kinda like you Raven, no offense." said Robin, getting wide eyes from everyone in the room.

"Okay, if he was the one that saved you, why is he working for this Slade guy?" asked Cyborg.

"He said that he was only working for him because he paid a lot of money. I've tried running him through every database we could, but I couldn't get a single thing on him. It's like he's a ghost." said Robin.

Everyone kept quiet until Starfire spoke again. "So what do we do friend Robin?" she asked.

"We train like hell. For some reason I get the feeling that these two are gonna cause a lot more trouble and we may be the only ones who can stop them." said Robin getting nods from everyone else. The five teens then went outside to start their training.

**xxXXxx**

**Alright folks that's all for this chapter. Next time will be my first original episode which consists of Naruto and crew trying to break Blackfire out of jail. Also, I want to do something that I noticed I haven't done yet. THANK YOU TO EVERYBODY WHO READ, REVIEWED, FAVORITED, ALERTED OR ANYTHING ELSE TO MY STORY. That just shows me that people are enjoying what I write. Also to the reviewer who asked if Naruto would be an obsession to Robin like Slade is, well you'll just have to keep reading to find out. Well see everyone next time.**

**P.S. sorry for the short suckish fight between Naruto and his friends, but I wanted to save a few things for later.**


	14. Prison Break & Unwelcomed Guests Part:1

**Okay, this chapter definitely wasn't my longest, but it will be my shortest. This will, hopefully, be the only chapter in this story that's this short, but next chapter should be very interesting.**

Thought: _Kyuubi_

Speaking: Kyuubi

Radio/phone etc:_Kyuubi_

Jutsu/ Deity: **Kyuubi**

Scene Change: **xxXXxx**

**xxXXxx**

"Wow." This was the only thing that Jinx and Mammoth could say at the moment. The two, along with Naruto and Gizmo, stood in the hangar of the HQ. The reason for their shock was the spacecraft in front of them.

The spaceship itself was about sixty feet long and about half as wide. It had a torpedo shape body and what looked like one propulsion outlet The wings went out sideways, but then had a little curve at the end allowing them to face backward.

The ship also had four triangular shaped windows at the front and in the middle of the four was another window that was an upside down triangle. There were also three windows on both sides and six on top, all circular in shape, to allow the passengers to look outside. At the end of the wings were two fins on both wings, one pointing in and one out.

"Yeah, she's a beauty alright." said Gizmo with a smirk. This was Gizmo's passion, building mechanical things for use. Sure he and Naruto had both came up with the ideas for it, but he was still proud none the less.

Gizmo then took this time to explain about their ride. "Okay this baby here has a lot of cool little gadgets so pay attention, I don't wanna repeat myself twice." said Gizmo, for once without cursing.

"This baby has thermal protection, hybrid rocket propulsion, feather mechanism pivoting wings, and roll thrusters, cloaking system and weapon mode.." said Gizmo while gesturing to everything he said.

"It is capable of carrying eight people and has a built in bathroom, kitchen and a bunk room and medic-bay. It has an artificial gravity system, oxygen system which, thanks to Naruto's seals, holds at least twenty year's supply of oxygen." said Gizmo.

Everyone, with the exception of Naruto, nodded. It was obvious they were impressed. "It is also stored with an amount of food too last us a few years and wont spoil, once again, thanks to Naruto's seals. It also has one of the most recent maps of the galaxy, a GPS system, and satellite TV." finished Gizmo with his smirk still present.

"Well, while I am impressed, what is this for?" asked Mammoth.

"That's quite simple, it's for us to get to the Centauri prison." replied Gizmo. Mammoth just nodded before he had another question. "Wait, isn't Centauri a prison planet that contains some of the worst criminals of the galaxy?" he asked again.

All three teens around him just nodded. At this Mammoth just shrugged his shoulders. "Ah what the hell, let's do it." he said. Everyone nodded and walked onto the ship. Once aboard, Gizmo and Naruto got behind the pilot and co-pilot seats.

"Alright all you fuck faces, hang onto your lunch cause this is gonna be a bumpy ride." said Gizmo. Naruto just smirked at his friends tactic of trying to scare everyone. They then decided to do a checklist.

"Engine power, maximum." said Gizmo.

"Fuel tanks full." said Naruto.

"Hyper-drive System operational." said Gizmo. At this Jinx's head shot up.

"Hyper-drive? What the hell do we need that for? Is that even safe?" asked the pinkette.

"Well, first of all we need it to make it to Centauri in less than two months. And second, yes it's completely safe. Both me and Gizmo did the calculations at least twenty times to make sure." said Naruto getting a nod from Jinx.

After making sure that everything was operational, and they had everything they needed, they were ready to go. Naruto pressed a button and a tunnel entrance opened. "Computer, start countdown." said Gizmo. They waited a few seconds as the computer counted down, until it reached zero.

At that, the ship shot down the tunnel at breakneck speeds. A few seconds later, they came out over the ocean. Naruto and Gizmo started piloting the ship to go into outer space.

They all watched as the earth started shrinking behind them. Soon they broke through the atmosphere and were in outer space. Everything in the ship was floating except the crew and the other instruments that were bolted down.

"Activating artificial gravity now." said Gizmo, as he pressed a button above him. Suddenly the light feeling around everyone disappeared, being replaced with the normal feeling of gravity.

"Direct course to the Centauri region." said Naruto.

"Course set." replied the computer.

"Activate hyper-drive." said Naruto again.

"Hyper-drive activated and will commence in five seconds." said the computer as a countdown clock appeared on the screen. The numbers started going down until it reached zero. Suddenly everyone was pushed back into their seat as the ship sped forward.

When they looked outside all they saw was white. Then the ship jerked to a stop. When they looked, there were multiple planets around. "Which one is the prison on?" asked Mammoth.

"The scanners say that the prison is that one." said Gizmo, gesturing to a red planet.

"Alright, scan the planet and find the location of the prison." said Naruto as Gizmo started scanning. It only took a few minutes before Gizmo spoke.

"Umm Naruto, we might have a problem." said Gizmo.

"What's the matter?" asked Naruto.

"Well." said Gizmo, while bringing up a holographic image of the planet. "The scanners show that the entire planet is actually the prison." said Gizmo. Everyone had a shocked look at this.

"You mean to tell me that this entire planet is the prison?" asked Naruto in a calm voice.

"Yep, and it's gonna take me a while to hack their system." said Gizmo. Naruto was quiet for a moment, before he came up with a plan.

"Alright, everyone listen up. Gizmo, you're going to stay on the ship and be our eyes and ears in there. Jinx, Mammoth, you're with me. We will go in the prison and, in the event that we are found out, you two, along with some of my clones, will cause a distraction while I find this girl okay." said Naruto.

"Why the hell do we even need this girl?" asked Jinx with anger and a bit of jealousy in her voice while crossing her arms.

"We need her because she's a Tameranian, and the sister of the girl with the Titans, Starfire I believe her name was." said Naruto.

"Well, I still don't see why we need her." said Jinx.

"She's going to be the muscle. In case those Titans' arrive, and sorry to say, but none of you can match Starfire in strength, so we'll need someone who can." said Naruto. Jinx wanted too argue some more, but couldn't find anything too use, so she just relented with a sigh.

"Fine, but the moment things get too hectic, we bail and forget her." said Jinx. Naruto knew that she was just worried about them, so he gave an affirmative nod.

"Fine, if things go to hell, we'll leave." said Naruto, getting nods from everyone. "Alright you two, let's suit up." said Naruto . Jinx and Mammoth instantly went and got suited up. "Gizmo, how far along are you?" asked Naruto.

"Give me a few seconds." said Gizmo. A few seconds later he spoke again. "Alright I'm in. Downloading blueprints and prisoner holding cells information." said Gizmo.

"Good, send them to our HUD's (Heads Up Display)" said Naruto, getting a nod from Gizmo. He then went to the dressing room too see Jinx and Mammoth already suited up. He made a clone too explain to them a few functions of the suits, while he went and got dressed.

"Alright this here is spacesuit one-o-one. These suits are remodeled Delta Six Accelerator Suits." said Naruto.

"What do they accelerate?" asked Mammoth curiously.

"You. They will make you jump higher, run faster and hit harder than any of your enemies." said the clone. "It is also equipped with head-to-toe hydraulics, highly pressurized pneumatics and advanced cybernetic heads up display helmet which feeds into the suits. You think it, it does it." finished the clone.

As he said this, Jinx started thinking of pictures of Naruto and, to her delight, the pictures appeared on the HUD, even when she moved her eyes, the pictures appeared wherever she was looking causing her to smile.

"Your suits are equipped with thermal, infrared and night vision. It has a direct link to the ship's computer. You all have shoulder blasters …" said the clone while at the same moment the two blasters, one on each shoulder, came out of mammoths suit.

"… It is also equipped with wrist mounted twin gas propelled grappling spears,…" said the clone while gesturing to a box that had the fore-mentioned grappling spears. "… oxygen supply with my seals that has a weeks' worth of oxygen, triple explosive heat-seeking fire and forget rockets, and a cloaking device that turns you invisible, perfect for a mission like this." finished the clone.

After seeing that the others had been informed and that he was now fully dressed and ready to go. Naruto got up and picked his helmet up in his hand which he carried until it was time to leave the ship.

"Alright let's move out." said Naruto after getting ready. The trio left and went back to the cockpit. "Alright Gizmo, activate the cloaking device and land us as close too the entrance as you can." said Naruto.

"Aye aye captain." replied Gizmo. After the ship landed, the trio went to the door and, after putting on their masks', opened it. Before they went out, however, Naruto pressed a panel on the wall causing it to shift and reveal five large guns.

"What are these for?" asked Jinx.

"Those are high powered stun-guns. We don't know what, or who, we might run into, so I think it's best if we were prepared. It can also change functions so that it can kill, but we'll only do this if we have no other choice, after all we wouldn't want to leave some of the worst villains unguarded, now would we?" asked Naruto.

"Fine, let's do this." said Mammoth. The trio, after grabbing a gun each, jumped off of the ship and jogged off to find the entrance.

"Gizmo how far away are we?" asked Jinx.

"You guys have about fifty feet more to cover before you find a panel. Once you do, one of you hook the USB cord from your suit into it so you can hack it." said Gizmo.

"Alright, thanks." replied Jinx as they continued heading to their destination. A few seconds later they found the panel Gizmo was talking about. Naruto pulled the cord from a slot on his wrist and plugged it into the machine.

It took less than five seconds for the hacking to be complete. When it was Naruto pressed a button on the panel. Suddenly the floor started moving revealing a long elevator shaft, with the elevator coming up.

"Alright Gizmo, make us invisible." said Naruto. Gizmo then hacked the security cameras and freeze-framed them, locking their video feed on the empty hallways.

"Guys you are now officially invisible to the cameras." replied Gizmo. Naruto nodded to him before jumping onto the elevator, followed closely by his two companions.

"So, what now?" asked Mammoth.

"Well, now we go stealth. Don't leave stealth mode unless we're discovered." said Naruto as he pressed a button on his wrist, before he disappeared into thin air. The other two looked on in surprise for a minute, before following his example.

"Alright Giz, tell me where to go." said Naruto as he pulled up the map of the floor they were on using his HUD.

"Alright, once you come to the main corridor, go straight down until you reach the tenth corridor on your left. One you reach, go through there until you reach the twelfth corridor on your right this time." said Gizmo as Naruto and crew followed his directions while being as quiet as they could.

They went down the hall while , but they were surprised when there weren't any cells. "Yo Gizmo, where are all of the prisoners?" asked Naruto.

"The prisoners are five stories below you guys. They didn't want to make escape to easy, but it appears that the more dangerous prisoners are kept a hundred stories under." said Gizmo.

"So I'm guessing that we're going to have too go down there right." stated Naruto.

"Yep, she's one of the more dangerous criminals so they have her down there with the rest of them." said Gizmo, while getting reluctant sighs from everyone.

"I guess that also explains why we haven't ran into any guards either." said Naruto since he noticed the lack of guards.

"Actually the only reason that you guys' haven't ran into any guards yet is because they're patrolling a different corridor. There aren't much guards on this floor, but the lower you go, the more the guards increase." said Gizmo.

Well let's make this quick." said Naruto as they headed in the direction provided by Gizmo. After reaching their destination, Naruto spoke again. "Alright we're here, now where do we go?" asked Naruto.

"Now you go straight down that corridor until you reach an elevator. Once you reach it, get in and go down to the one hundredth- fifty first floor. Also there are two gaurds blocking it, so you might have too fight." said Gizmo.

"Roger that." replied Naruto as they took off once more. They reached the elevator, but weren't surprised when they found two pink and black squid looking things blocking it.

"What do we do now?" asked Jinx.

"Simple, we knock them out." said Naruto as he took aim. Their suits were equipped with a lock on mode to help them aim better. Once they saw Naruto taking aim, thanks to their thermal vision, Jinx did the same.

They both lined up their shots while keeping their breathing steady. They could see an alarm switch right next to the guards, so they would have to do this perfectly and not miss if they didn't want to have too fight their way in and out.

"Ready… fire." said Naruto. At that time both him and Jinx squeezed their gun's triggers, sending bluish beams at the two strange aliens. They both hit at almost the same time, but they didn't knock out the aliens.

"What the hell happened?" asked Naruto, before they heard Gizmo's voice in their intercoms.

"Guys' those things seem to be robots, so you can't use the blasters on them." said Gizmo.

"That bit of information would have been better off if we knew it a few seconds ago." sighed Mammoth. Before they could do anything else, however, Naruto realized that one of the robots were reaching to press the alarm.

"Shit." was his only reply before he blurred in front of the robot with his speed. He grabbed the tentacle and judo flipped it into the other one. He watched as the two robots once more floated up into the air.

Seeing that they weren't going to go down easy, Naruto rushed the two and then charged two quick Chidoris' in his hands and slammed them into the robots, piercing both. The two machines dropped to the ground sparking before dying altogether.

The trio then walked into the elevator and pressed the button for the floor they wanted, but they noticed a slot that looked like one of the robot's tentacles could fit in. Naruto sighed before walking out of the elevator, charging up another quick **Chidori, **and cutting off one of the robot's tentacles.

He then walked back into the elevator and pushed it into the slot, which caused it to light up, before the elevator started going down. They watched as all of the floors went by, surprised at how easy their mission was going.

"Wow, this is going better than I would've thought." said Mammoth.

"Yeah. By now I thought that someone would've already noticed us." said Jinx. Just as she said that, the elevator died down. "What the hell happened?" she asked in shock.

"Umm guys, you just set off the silent alarms." said Gizmo.

"What! How?" asked Jinx.

"Well it seems that those robots had sensors in them that set off the alarms if they ever shut down." said Gizmo, getting a sigh from Jinx.

"Well, I guess that means that this mission is over." said Jinx.

"Not actually." replied Naruto.

"What! But you said that if the mission goes to hell we'll pull out." said Jinx.

"Yes I did say that, but I meant that you two will go back." said Naruto.

"Wait, there's no way that we're going to just leave you alone down here." said Jinx, getting an affirmative nod from Mammoth.

"Are you guys forgetting the fact that I can get out of here in a flash?" asked Naruto.

"No, but we're still not leaving you here alone." said Jinx.

"Fine, Gizmo how much further do we have to go?" asked Naruto.

"Well you have ten more floors to go, but the elevators have all been shut down and the guards are converging on you location, and I won't be able to override it in time so you'll have too find your own way." said Gizmo.

"That's cool." said Naruto. At that moment the elevator doors opened to reveal more of the squid looking robots coming from around every corner, blocking them where they were.

"So, what's the plan?" asked Jinx while looking at the things surrounding them and waiting for one of them to make a move.

"Simple, we go down." said Naruto. It was at that moment that Naruto used his abilities to cause the part of the floor that they were standing on to drop down to the floor below, then the floor after that and so forth.

Finally they reached the floor that they were supposed to be on, but when they looked up, they saw the squids, as Naruto had nicknamed them, flying down after them. "Naruto do something." said Mammoth. Naruto just sighed before he sucked in a large amount of air and then pulled off his helmet.

"**Amaterasu**." he whispered as his eyes took their Sharingan form and the black flames sprang forward and went straight up the hole, catching all of the squids and melting them down to nothing in seconds.

Afterwards, Naruto slid his helmet back on and breathed in some of the oxygen. "I gotta admit, making it where the prisoners can't breath anywhere else but in their cells and wherever else they allow them to is brilliant. That way of prisoners try and escape, they'll never make it out, at least not alive." said Naruto.

He was glad that Gizmo had given him that bit of information. He was also surprised at the power of **Amaterasu**. Even without oxygen, the flames burned strong. Truthfully, he didn't even know if that was going to work, and if it didn't, then he would've had to use **Kamui**.

"Where to now?" asked Naruto.

"She should be in the cell right in front of you." replied Gizmo.

"Good, replied Naruto as he walked toward the door. He was about to use his strength to pry off the door, until he remembered that she might not have been able too breathe. Luckily, he had prepared for something like this.

He sent an electrical pulse to one of the seals on his arm, and a breathing respirator popped out. He then went ahead and ripped the door off. What he found, however, shocked him.

The girl didn't look anything like what he had seen. Whereas then she looked strong and healthy, now she looked weak and malnourished. She was so skinny that you could practically see her bones.

She also looked rather dirty and smelt pretty bad. When she looked up at him it looked like all of the life had left her eyes. Naruto slowly walked up to the girl and put the respirator on her face.

"Don't worry, we'll get you out of here." he said to the girl as he picked her up bridal style. When he walked out of the room he got surprised gasps from Mammoth and Jinx.

"What the hell happened to her?" asked Jinx.

"She's a Tameranian, and they get their energy from the sun, so being down here for the past couple of weeks with no sunlight whatsoever must have done a lot of damage to her." said Naruto.

"Well, let's get her out of here." said Mammoth as Naruto nodded. They were about to try and get back up, until a group of guards came at them.

Naruto just sighed. While he wouldn't have mind destroying them all, he had to get this girl out of there if he wanted her to begin healing and regaining her strength.

Sure he could do medical jutsu, but he couldn't make sunlight so he had to leave. He quickly warped everyone back to the floor that they had entered from using **Kamui**.

He would've gone the whole way, but he could tell that it was putting a strain on Blackfire's body. He quickly activated the **Shousen Jutsu (Mystical Palm Technique) **to scan the girls body for injuries and was surprised with what he found. Deciding that they really didn't have any more time to waste, Naruto decided to leave.

"Let's go.' said Naruto as they rushed to the elevator and freedom. Just as they reached the shaft, they heard the sound of the elevator coming down. "Quick, activate stealth mode." said Naruto as they all, including Blackfire, turned invisible.

When the elevator came down completely, Naruto had to fight down the urge to cuss up a storm. Standing on the elevator was two members of a group of people that Naruto definitely didn't want to have him on their radar at the moment.

"_Well this just got a whole-fucking-lot harder_." thought Naruto to himself.

**xxXXxx**

**Alright next chapter you get too see who it was that came down the elevator. Also there's gonna be a few battle scenes in the next chapter, including with a few prisoners. So once more sorry for the short chapter and I'll post the next one at my earliest convenience.**

**P. S. Anyone who reads my other story, Naruto: Fuuinjutsu Master, the next chapter should be out either by later today or tomorrow at the latest, hopefully.**


	15. Prison Break & Unwelcomed Guests Part: 2

**Okay I know you guys can care less about what excuse I'm gonna use, so instead I'll just get on with the story. **

Thought: _Kyuubi_

Speaking: Kyuubi

Radio/phone etc:_Kyuubi_

Jutsu/ Deity: **Kyuubi**

Scene Change: **xxXXxx**

**xxXXxx**

"_Yup, shit just got really fucking serious_." thought Naruto. Why was he having this thought, well that's simple. Him and the rest of his team, consisting of Jinx, Mammoth and Gizmo had went to the Centauri prison in order to break out a certain person.

That person was Blackfire, older sister to Starfire, and a Tameranian no less. To anybody else a trip to the Centauri region would've been a thought of suicide, and add in the thought of actually breaking into the Centauri prison that held some of the worst criminals in the Universe.

To Naruto Uzumaki, however, he saw this as the opportune time to gain a new and powerful ally, one that, when the Teen Titans became a problem, could back them up by handling the strongest of the group.

At first, everything was going as planned. They had managed to sneak in unnoticed and almost stayed that way, if it wasn't for the silent alarms that were set off because they had to destroy two of the robot guards.

From there everything started getting worse. They had been forced to fight more of the strange robots, make a new entrance to their destination and destroy a bunch of the robots using one of Naruto's more devastating techniques.

However, their luck got a lot worse after that. They had found Blackfire, but she was weak and fragile because of her lack of being in the sun to gain energy, so Naruto couldn't warp long distances with her because it hurt her.

And now they find themselves in their current situation. Naruto had managed to warp them to the main entrance, but right when they got there, the elevator came down and had two people that Naruto didn't even want to fight.

Those two people were none other than Green Lantern and the other member was Superman or the Man of Steel, someone that Naruto really didn't want to have to face right now. These two were a part of a large group of heroes known as the Justice League.

The two groups just stood in the hall, one group looking at the other curiously, while the other was oblivious. Naruto and Co. looked on with anticipation and wary, while Superman sniffed the air and then looked at the strangely dressed group carrying a girl curiously while using his X-Ray vision.

He was surprised though when he couldn't see through the suits. He could only determine that the suits had led in them, which was why he couldn't see through them. "You can all come out now." said Superman.

"Great, just what we needed." said Naruto sarcastically as he and the others deactivated the cloaking systems since they knew that they had been found out. They knew that they weren't going to be leaving without some form of confrontation now.

"What's going on here?" asked the man of steel, though you could tell that he had an idea.

"Well that is none of your concern, so if you two would just move aside, me and my friends will leave peacefully." replied Naruto.

"I'm sorry, but we can't allow you to leave, especially not with a prisoner." replied GL as he noticed the prison garbs that Blackfire was wearing.

"I'm sorry to hear that. And here I was hoping that this wouldn't have to end in violence." said Naruto while shaking his head in what appeared to be disappointment.

"So who are you?" asked Superman, though you could see that he was getting ready for a fight.

"Who we are is not important, though I would like to know why you two are here?" asked Naruto.

"We got a distress signal from the prison, stating that there was a prison break in progress and whoever it was were taking the guards out easily." said Green Lantern.

"And I'm guessing that those persons were you three." finished Superman.

"Yes, we did have to destroy a few of the guards, though they were only robots, so no harm done." replied Naruto, who was still holding the unconscious Blackfire bridal style.

"So why do you guys want her?" asked Superman trying to gain information.

"Well, if we were to tell you guys that, then it would destroy the whole surprise." said Naruto. It was at this time that Jinx and Mammoth got into the conversation.

"What the hell are we supposed to do now?" asked Mammoth in a whisper.

"Yeah, 'cause the only person here that could go against any of these two right now is you." whispered Jinx.

"There's no sense in whispering, since Supes can hear every word we say, am I right?" asked Naruto, gaining a nod from Superman, but a frown because of what he heard and the nickname he was given.

"Well then, will you guys please let us pass?" asked Naruto trying to leave peacefully once more.

"Sorry, but prisoners aren't allowed to leave until their sentence is up, but don't worry since you three will be joining her in here pretty soon." replied Green Lantern while powering up his ring and getting ready.

"*sigh* And here I was hoping that it didn't have to come to this." said Naruto. He then proceeded to hand Blackfire to Jinx. "Hold onto her, and take any shot you can at them." said Naruto before turning to Mammoth. "You handle the green man, I'll try to handle Supes." said Naruto.

Mammoth just nodded his head before Naruto sighed once more. "Too bad we wont be able to fight fully, since my suit wouldn't be able to handle the strain." said Naruto apologetically to Superman.

"Don't worry, I'll try to end it fast." replied Superman with a small smirk. Naruto looked at the smirk, but didn't see any cockiness or anything behind it. Instead, it showed that he was going to try and end it quick for his sake.

This got a chuckle from Naruto. "You really shouldn't underestimate your opponent." he said while getting into his fighting stance.

"That's a lesson I learned a long time ago." replied Superman while crouching down and getting ready for the fight to come.

"Shall we then." said Naruto while doing the bring it on gesture. Superman smirked again and rushed toward Naruto, not at full speed, but enough to make it hard for a normal person to keep up. Too bad Naruto wasn't a normal person.

Superman couldn't see it from behind Naruto's mask, but his eyes kept track of him with every movement he made. Just as he appeared in front of him and tried to land a punch to the diaphragm, though not full strength, he was surprised when his fist were grabbed.

He was then even more surprised when Naruto performed a high spin kick right to his chin, sending him flying back. Luckily he managed to flip over and land on his feet. He had to admit that that kick was pretty strong, even if it didn't do much damage.

"_Damn, I can't use my full strength or else the suit will start to get damaged. And I cant use my full speed since the suit can't handle it_." thought Naruto with worry. He looked at Superman who was getting back up and then stole a glance over at Mammoth.

Surprisingly, Mammoth was doing pretty well. Green Lantern kept trying to hold him down using his energy ring, but Mammoth just kept either dodging, or breaking out of the ones that he could. It was then that he finally got a good look at both of the heroes.

Superman was a well built Caucasian man that had brunet hair with blue eyes. He appeared to be in his late twenties to early thirties. He was well built, but not too muscular. He was wearing what looked like a blue body suit with red boots that came up almost to his knees. He also wore, what looked like, red briefs over the leotard, with a yellow belt wrapped around it. He had on a cape that was completely red and a diamond outline on his chest. In the outline there was a large capital S with a yellow background.

Green Lantern was an African-American male who was built like Superman. He had black hair with a military style haircut and brown eyes. He wore a black body suit with green in a few places. He had what looked like the shape of a lantern on his chest which was green in a white circle. Also, on his right hand, was the customary Green Lantern ring.

He watched as GL tried to send a hand made from the energy of the ring towards Mammoth, catching him in it. Before he could try and help, however, he saw the purple energy of Jinx's power go flying towards the lantern. From there he watched as parts from the wall started crashing down towards Green Lantern, making him let go of Mammoth in order to put up a barrier for protection.

Naruto was so distracted by the other fight, that he didn't notice Superman rushing towards him, until he felt a strong punch to his jaw, or at least where his jaw was under the suit, which sent him flying into a wall. Naruto, seeing that he nor any of his teammates could go full out, activated the emergency signal in the suit. He also activated the camera.

**xxXXxx**

Gizmo was sitting in the spaceship waiting for word from the others on their progress. He hadn't been able to get back in contact with them since the silent alarm went off, since he didn't know if the prison could track the signal and find him, leaving them no way of escape.

That was almost a half hour ago. He was now officially worried, though not too much. He knew that, even if they got caught, Naruto could get them out using one of his jutsu. That didn't mean that he wasn't worried about their well-being however.

Just as Gizmo decided to just screw it and try to get in contact with his friends, he was shocked when the emergency alarm went off in the ship. He quickly went to the computer and typed in a few commands. It was then that the diagrams of each of the suits, including their conditions, popped up on the screen.

He looked them over and was glad to see that Jinx and Mammoths' suits weren't damaged too bad, but they were getting a bit of damage every few seconds, Mammoths' more than Jinxs'. He then saw that the left face side of Naruto's suit was damaged, along with gaining more and more serious damage by the second.

He then looked closer and noticed that Naruto had his camera activated. He decided to see what the problem was, typing in a new command onto the computer. When the video feed came on the screen, Gizmo almost had a heart attack.

He was surprised to see two members of the League here, and even more surprised by who they were and the fact that Naruto and the others were fighting them. He then caught on to what was happening.

Gizmo knew that these suits weren't designed for Naruto to go full out. He had designed Mammoths' and Jinxs' own to help be able to utilize their powers and abilities, but they didn't have time to make Naruto's own able to utilize his full strength or powers, though it could do some.

He knew that Naruto activated the emergency signal because he wanted him to do something, but he didn't know what to do. He sat down and thought about it for a while, before an idea came to his mind.

"_Maybe a little distraction can help them out_." thought Gizmo as he typed on the keyboard. He hacked the cell locks and released a few of the lesser criminals, since he wasn't foolish enough to release the major ones.

He watched as practically all of the cell doors on the fifth floor opened up. "_Hope this can help you guys out_." thought Mammoth as he continued to watch the show and hope that all of his friends made it out alive and okay.

**xxXXxx**

Mammoth was now officially annoyed. Why you may ask, well the reason was because he couldn't land a hit on his opponent. Every time he tried to attack, Green Lantern would put up a wall or some other obstacle that stopped Mammoth from reaching him.

The only time they ever came close to hitting him was when Jinx would use her magic to cause him bad luck, which would cause him to have to focus on that and leave Mammoth open to attack, but he always recovered before Mammoth could land a good blow.

He looked over at Jinx, who was still holding the unconscious form of Blackfire in her arms while kneeling on the floor, and gave her a slight nod, which she returned knowing what he wanted her to do. Jinx swung her hand forward sending a wave of pink energy at GL.

Seeing this, Green Lantern got ready to deflect or dodge whatever came his way. He was looking around frantically since he didn't know what exactly was going to happen, so he had to be ready for anything. It was at times like these when he wondered why he was still in the corps, oh yeah to save people.

Mammoth, seeing Green Lantern distracted, charged forward to once more try and land a decent hit on the guy. He watched as GL quickly put up a wall between them, but he didn't have time to do anything else as pieces of the wall once more started falling on him.

He quickly removed the wall in order to put up some protection from the falling debris, but this proved to be a mistake as Mammoth once more charged in for an attack, and this time he managed to hit GL with one of his super powered punches, sending him flying to, and through a wall.

Mammoth looked through the dark hole in the wall and wondered if the fight was already over, though he completely doubted that. Members of the League were known for not going down easy, if at all. He once more looked back towards Jinx as she nodded to him.

He slowly started walking towards the crumbled hole in wall, but was unprepared when a green beam blasted him back and sent him into the opposite wall that was behind him. Then, Green Lantern came flying out of the hole at high speeds, and was heading straight for Mammoth.

**xxXXxx**

Naruto looked over towards Mammoth once more, only to see him get blasted back. He was now getting extremely worried. He knew that he would just have to go all out in order for them to get out.

Before he could even do anything, however, there was a buzzing sound in the air, followed soon after by the sound of many people talking and cheering. Everyone stopped fighting and turned around, only to see about a hundred or so prisoners heading towards them.

"_Good going Gizmo_." thought Naruto as he started thinking of ways to use this as an advantage to escape. "So, tell me Supes. Who's it going to be, us or them?" asked Naruto, gesturing to the prisoners that were headed in their direction.

Before Superman could speak, they heard one of the prisoners shouting. "LOOK IT'S SUPERMAN AND GREEN LANTERN." shouted the prisoner. At this moment every prisoner seemed to focus in on the pair.

Murmurs of which one of the two, if not both, put who in the prison were heard among them, along with murmurs of getting revenge. Naruto just smiled at this. He knew that these prisoners, well the dumber ones at least, would try and attack the pair, thus distracting them long enough for him and his friends to escape.

Naruto could see that Superman was conflicted on what to do, though not much. He knew that he would rather let four people get away rather than close to one hundred, though if he had it his way then none would escape.

Superman, however, came up with a plan to stop all of them. Looking over at Green Lantern he gave him the order. "John make a wall and push them back." he said as GL nodded.

He then proceeded to make a wall that was the same size as the corridor and began pushing towards Naruto and the rest of prisoners. Naruto scowled at this. He should've remembered that Green Lantern could make any construct that he could think of.

He thought about the situation for a while, before another thought hit him. He looked back at the prisoners behind him and spoke. "Go and release the other inmates. I'm sure they wont be able to stop all of us." said Naruto with a smirk on his face.

Hearing this, it was now Supermans' turn to scowl. He knew that they were pushing them right back towards more prisoners, and if they were to release any of the more serious ones, then they would have some serious trouble.

Seeing as they had no other option, Superman regrettably gave his next order. "John take down the wall. We have to take these guys out and not allow them to release any more prisoners." said Superman.

Green Lantern nodded and, after letting down the wall, the duo flew towards the mass of prisoners. From there the two began knocking out prisoners left and right. While this was going on, Naruto had signaled to Mammoth and Jinx to reactivate their cloaking systems.

From there the four began making their way towards the elevator. Once they were on, Naruto pressed the button that would take them back to surface level. Once on the surface, the trio immediately ran towards their ship, their newest member safely in Naruto's arms.

When they were a few feet from the ship, the door opened to reveal Gizmo wearing a breathing mask and yelling at them to hurry up. The three sped up with renewed vigor, and it wasn't long before they had reached and boarded the ship.

"GIZMO GET US THE FUCK OUTTA HERE!" shouted Naruto after they had all gotten on the ship. He really didn't want to have another run-in with the superhero duo while he was hindered like this.

"Yes sir." replied Gizmo as he rushed toward the cockpit and started up the engine. It wasn't long before they were up and away from the planet. By this time everyone had already removed their suits and were now sitting in their chairs in the cockpit, well everyone except Naruto and Blackfire.

You could find the two in the medical bay, Blackfire unconscious on a cot with Naruto checking over some things using the **Shousen Jutsu (Mystical Palm Technique) **to check over what he had found while they were in the prison, to make sure that there wasn't any mistake.

Sad to say, he was right. When he had examined Blackfire earlier, he had found out that her metabolism was seriously messed up, to what extent he couldn't tell since he was mostly use to dealing with normal humans and not Tamaraneans, so he didn't know if it was normal or not.

Naruto quietly released a sigh as he stopped the jutsu, the chakra surrounding his palms returning back to inside his body. He picked up the chart that he had been using to take notes on his findings and wrote one last thing on it.

At that moment he heard the med-ward door open, and in walked Jinx with a serious look on her face. Naruto didn't need to be able to read minds in order to know what the problem was. He could tell that she was pissed that he had continued the mission, and almost gotten them captured by the League.

"*Sigh* Look I'm sorry. I should have stopped the mission when I had the chance, then maybe we wouldn't have a group of some of the strongest heroes after us now." said Naruto. He waited a while before Jinx replied.

"Yeah, you're right, but you're also wrong. They were going to find out about us sooner or later, this just sped it up a bit." replied Jinx. Naruto just chuckled.

"You know what, I'm glad that I have friends like you and everyone else. How can I ever repay you all for this?" asked Naruto. Jinx took on a thinking pose for a while before a grin spread across her face.

"Well, to make it up to me, you can take me out on a date." said Jinx with an innocent look on her face. Naruto released a small chuckle before nodding an affirmative.

"I think that that can be arranged. Though I wonder if Mammoth and Gizmo will forgive me for this?" stated Naruto. It was at this moment that the two aforementioned persons walked into the med-ward.

"Of course I'll forgive you dip-shit. All that you need to do is remember that you owe me a favor." said Gizmo. Naruto just nodded.

And what about you Mammoth?

"Well you don't have to do anything for me. I already had enough fun doing this." said Mammoth. Naruto just nodded.

"So, what did you find out?" questioned Jinx. Naruto handed her the chart which she looked over before her eyes started to widen. "Damn, she really is messed up." Said Jinx while passing the chart over to Gizmo.

Gizmo read over it before whistling lowly. "Damn shit-face, you really have your work cut out for you on this one." said Gizmo who the passed the charts to Mammoth who looked over the charts before scratching his head.

"Yeah, I do." started Naruto. "Her entire metabolism seems to be out of whack, at least by human standards. I'm not sure if this is how a Tamaraneans system is. The only way I can be sure is by testing another Tamaranean." said Naruto.

Everybody thought about this for a while, before Gizmo spoke up. "Then why don't you?" he asked.

Naruto just sighed. "I can't because infiltrating Tamaran will be kind of hard, and the only other Tamaran in the area is the one with the Titans. And I don't think that she'll be willing to come with us to do some tests on her." spoke Naruto.

"Who said she had to come willingly?" asked Mammoth. Naruto just sighed once more.

"I doubt the kiddies would like that." said Jinx.

"So, what! We just beat the hell outta them, then take the girl and run a few tests." said Gizmo.

"Are you guys forgetting that they're not a bunch of pushovers?" asked Naruto.

"No! To us they aren't pushovers, but with your help it'll be a piece of cake." replied Gizmo once more while gesturing to Naruto. Naruto thought about it for a while and couldn't help but agree. I mean, it wasn't like they were going to do anything bad to her, just run a few tests to help her sister.

"Fine, but for right now she needs to regain some energy. So for that reason I'll need to know how to build a solar suit or something that can absorb solar energy." said Naruto.

"That's gonna take a while to make. We'll have to do calculations on how much energy for it to absorb, along with a bunch of other things. Too bad we don't have one that we can use as a diagram." replied Gizmo as he got into a thinking pose.

"You're right." said Naruto, before a thought came to his mind. "We might not have a suit, but I know someone who might." stated Naruto. This got him curious looks from everyone.

"Who!?" asked Jinx. Naruto then got a nervous smile on his face, a smile that they knew meant that they wouldn't like the answer.

"Who the hell is it?" asked Gizmo again after Naruto took too long to answer.

"Okay guys, but promise me you wont freak out." said Naruto.

"WHO THE FUCK IS IT?" shouted Jinx, getting annoyed that Naruto was stalling. Naruto just let out an exasperated sigh before answering.

"Superman." he said. The reaction was immediate starting with wide eyes from everyone looking at him like he was insane.

"WHAT! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND?" screamed Gizmo.

"*sigh* No, I'm not. This is the only way that we can make this go faster." replied Naruto.

"You mean to tell me you want to go after one of the guys we just escaped from. You know that by now they're informing the rest of the League about us right?" asked Jinx.

"I know that, but that's why I'm not going to face him right away. I'll need to make sure I have something that'll cause him to not get the rest of the League involved, along with getting what we need."

"Yeah and by doing that you're putting yourself in danger of being captured." said Jinx with a bit of fear in her voice.

"Not if the meeting is on my terms." replied Naruto.

"Why are you risking so much for this one girl? I mean, what has you so interested in her?" asked Gizmo.

"To tell you the truth, nothing. I just want to help her and save her from her suffering." said Naruto.

"I… understand." said Gizmo, which got him shocked looks from Mammoth and Naruto, and a betrayed one from Jinx.

"You actually want him to risk himself again just for her?" asked Jinx while gesturing to the unconscious form of Blackfire on the bed.

"No, but I do believe in the fact that if anyone can make it back, it's Naruto. And now it's time for you to start believing in him to." said Gizmo.

"I do believe in him, but that doesn't mean that I want him to risk himself. I don't know what I would do if we lost him." said Jinx as tears started running down her cheeks. In an instant Naruto was holding her in a hug as she cried on his chest.

"Hey, you don't ever have to worry about losing me. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." replied Naruto as he started rubbing Jinx's back.

"F-fine, but I want to at least come with you." said Jinx.

"No! I can't afford to put you guys in more danger than I already have." said Naruto.

"You do realize that danger comes in the job description, right?" asked Jinx with a small smile on her face. This caused Naruto to smile as well.

"Yeah, but not unnecessary ones. Besides, you guys need to stay here so that everyone will know that we haven't left, and that Jump City is still ours for the taking." replied Naruto.

"Okay! When are you leaving?" asked Jinx.

"As soon as we reenter Earth's atmosphere I'll be leaving for Metropolis. That way I can start planning this thing out."

"Fine, but you had better call in so that we can make sure that you're okay." said Jinx.

"Yes, mom." replied Naruto in a joking matter, which got a giggle from Jinx and chuckles from Mammoth and Gizmo.

"So what do you want us to do while you're gone?" asked Gizmo, who had decided to stay out of the conversation until now.

"Simple the usual things, but stay away from the Titans till I get back. I would like to finally get to test them fully myself."

"So everything else is permitted right."

"Yep. Jinx, you're in charge. Gizmo, you're second in command. Try to keep things under control. For now, let's just enjoy the rest of the trip back." said Naruto, which got nods of affirmative from everyone.

**xxXXxx Watchtower**

Superman and Green Lantern had just returned to the Watchtower to alert everyone about what had just happened. Needless to say, everyone was curious about what had transpired.

In the meeting room were Superman, Batman, Flash, Green Lantern, Green Arrow, Aquaman, Black Canary, Wonder Woman, Hawk Girl, and Martian Manhunter. Those assembled had just heard the story and was contemplating on it.

"So let me get this straight. You guys respond to a prison break alert, go to the prison and find a group of people trying to break someone out, confronted them before another group of prisoners managed to escape, but you lost the group that was doing the prison break?" asked Flash.

This got him a nod of affirmative from Superman and GL. "Okay, no more questions." he finished as he put his hands behind his head and leaned back into his chair.

"Is there anything else you can tell us about these people?" asked Batman in his normal serious tone.

"Nothing that we haven't already told you." said Green Lantern.

"And you're positive that you couldn't see their face?" he asked Superman this time.

"Yes! Their entire armor were lined with led. I don't know if they were planning on running into me, or if it was just a lucky coincidence." stated the man of steel.

"I see. Still, we can't allow these people to run around for too long. If what you said was correct about the apparent leader of the group being stronger than he showed, then they are too dangerous to have running around." stated Batman getting pleased nods from everyone.

"Agreed. We will be keeping an eye out for them, but until we find them there isn't much we can do." stated Wonder Woman.

"Alright then. Everyone can go and continue with what they were doing. We all have the descriptions, so if anyone runs into them then take them down if you can and call backup if you can't." said Batman once more.

Everyone nodded before getting up and exiting the room, none the wiser that they would be having a run-in with one of the people they were looking for really soon, and it wont be good.

**xxXXxx **

Naruto and crew were just reentering the atmosphere. "Alright this is where I get off. Remember to make sure that she gets a lot of sunlight until I return." said Naruto.

"Yeah yeah, we know already. Don't worry we'll take good care of your new girlfriend here." said Gizmo with a smirk. This, however, just got him a death glare from Jinx along with a one that promised pain from Naruto.

"Just don't get into too much trouble while I'm gone." said Naruto while releasing a sigh.

"Fine. Just hurry up and get back." Said Jinx as she ran forward and gave him a hug, along with a kiss on the lips which left her blushing. "For luck." she said when Naruto gave her a curious look.

Naruto just nodded and chuckled. He then went and shook both Mammoth and Gizmo's hands. "Have a good one." said Gizmo.

"Yeah, and don't forget to bring us back something." replied Mammoth. Naruto just nodded.

"Time to go." he said as he disappeared in a yellow flash, only to appear again outside near the window. With a quick salute Naruto sped through the air, heading towards Metropolis.

"Be safe." whispered Jinx as she watched him fly away. She then turned around and headed back to the control room with her two companions following behind her, leaving only the sleeping Tamaranean in the room.

**xxXXxx**

**Alright the latest chapter done. Just to let you guys know Naruto is going to be using one of Superman's greatest enemies to help him. I wont say who, but you guys can try and guess. Also I want to know if anybody knows any good Naruto/Smallville crossovers cause I can't seem to find any.**


	16. Plans Begin

**Okay sorry for the wait. Here's the new chapter as promised.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Teen Titans.

Thought: _Kyuubi_

Speaking: Kyuubi

Radio/phone etc:_Kyuubi_

Jutsu/ Deity: **Kyuubi**

Scene Change: **xxXXxx**

Different Language( Kyuubi)

**xxXXxx Metropolis**

"_Well this was a waste of time_." thought Naruto as he walked through the streets of Metropolis. The reason for these thoughts were because he had arrived in the city a couple days ago, but he had yet to find out anything about the famed man of steel.

He had been watching Superman, but he had yet to find out anything that could really help him. Besides, it wasn't like he could just follow him. He knew by now that, in order to get Superman's attention, he would have to do something.

He didn't want to cause to big a scene however, so he decided to just do a little bank robbery to get some attention. While he hadn't found anything on Superman, he had found a few good things with Superman's known enemy, Lex Luthor.

He could still remember when he had broken into Luthorcorp in order to see if the man had anything on the man of steel and had found things that he really hope he didn't have to use, especially _that_.

He decided to wait until night to put his plan into action, since at the moment he wanted to just enjoy the sights and try and find something to take back to Jump City for everyone. As he was walking he noticed a small fast food restaurant and since he was hungry he decided to get something to eat.

**xxXXxx**

It was now nighttime and Naruto was ready to start his plan. He had already made four clones and had them transform to look like robbers. "I'm sure that you all know what to do." spoke Naruto to the clones who nodded in return.

"Good! Don't forget to let him take down three of you, and the final one is to lead him here." spoke Naruto again. The three clones saluted before jumping into a black van that they had stolen in order to get away in.

Naruto watched them speed off before turning around to face a large building with what looked like a giant globe on the roof. "The Daily Planet. Well, I might as well go and get her." spoke Naruto as he walked into the building and disappeared in a blur.

**xxXXxx**

The four clones had successfully broken into the bank by blowing a large hole into the wall. "Alright, let's make this look good." spoke the lead clone. They then started packing the bags they had with money and throwing them into the back of the van, which was right by the hole.

"We have maybe ten minutes if we're lucky before the man in blue appears and tries to stop us. So let's try and be gone by then." spoke the clone, which caused the rest to speed up.

**xxXXxx**

Naruto was watching two of Metropolis's best journalists, Clark Kent and Lois Lane. He knew that he would have to knock out Kent in order to get Lois without making too much of a scene. He couldn't help the feeling that he knew him from somewhere though.

Just as he was about to move in, he heard what sounded like a police report. That's when he noticed the police radio on the desk, and they were talking about the robbery that his clones were involved in.

He was once more about to move in, before he noticed Clark getting up. "Lois I have to go." he said.

"I know." replied Lois as she to got up and kissed him. "Hurry back, and I want to know all of the details." she said as Clark just nodded. It was then that he took off his glasses, and Naruto couldn't have been more shocked.

He now knew the reason why he seemed to recognize Clark, though he had never met him before. "_Talk about leading a double life_." thought Naruto as he watched Clark run into the elevator.

He then sensed Clark leaving the area extremely fast, heading in the direction of the bank. It was at that time that he decided to reveal himself. "You really do take your job seriously don't you, Miss Lane?" asked Naruto.

Lois spun around in shock, only to see a man standing there in a black cloak with red clouds and a hood, along with some weird orange spiral mask over his face. "W-who are you?" she asked.

"Me, well that isn't important. What is important is that I need your boyfriends help, and you're going to help me get it." replied Naruto. He had opted to use the Akatsuki getup since Kitsune was too well known in the underworld, along with being known as being from the Jump City area.

He couldn't afford for them to track him down, so he had opted for the disguise that few people knew. Before Lois could even scream, Naruto was behind her and had landed a chop to her kneck, knocking her unconscious.

"_Now it's only up to my clones to bring Supes here, then the fun can really begin. I just hope that he agrees to help me so that I wont have to use more drastic measures and possibly cause a lot of harm to both him and this city_." thought Naruto.

**xxXXxx**

Back in Jump City everyone was just hanging out playing video games. "This is boring." complained Billy, who was playing a racing game against one of his clones. The others could be seen hanging around doing different things.

Mammoth and Private Hive were having an arm wrestling tournament, which Mammoth was winning. Seemore was watching the match while Kid Wykkid was sitting in a corner reading a book that was in some weird language.

The only people who were missing were Jinx and Gizmo who were in the infirmary watching over Blackfire. They wanted to make sure that nothing went wrong while Naruto was away.

"*sigh* When do you think Naruto will be back?" asked Jinx as she checked over Blackfire.

"He'll be back soon, don't worry." replied Gizmo. He didn't want to be mean since he knew how much Jinx cared about Naruto and he saw them both and everyone else as the family he never had when he was growing up.

"I really hope that he hasn't gotten into too much trouble." she said.

"Come on don't worry about him. If he had done anything big it would have been on the news by now. And besides, even if he does get caught, he can easily disappear in a flash back here." replied Gizmo.

"Yeah, I guess that you're right. I just wish that he would at least call or something so that we can make sure that he's okay." said Jinx.

"If you're so worried, then why don't you call him instead?" asked Gizmo. Jinx was about to reply before she actually thought about the idea.

"You know, that's not a bad idea." replied Jinx as she walked out of the infirmary in order to call Naruto.

"Finally! I thought she would never leave." grumbled Gizmo. Sure, he didn't mind having her around, but he was getting a bit annoyed with her constant worrying over Naruto, the person who could single-handedly wipe out the entire HIVE Academy.

**xxXXxx**

Jinx had just left the infirmary and pulled out her cell phone from her pocket. She pressed the speed-dial number for Naruto and waited a few seconds before it started ringing. It rang three times before someone answered.

**xxXXxx**

Naruto was standing on top of the Daily Planet roof, waiting for his clone to lead Superman there so that he could get the solar suit from him. As he was waiting he felt something start vibrating in his pocket.

He quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone and looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Jinx who was calling him, which he had already guessed since she was the only one that overreacted.

"Hello!?"

"Naruto, why the hell haven't you called us since you left?" asked an enraged sounding Jinx.

"Uh, because I didn't know that I had to. I mean, if you guys ever really needed me then you have my kunais so that I can be there." replied Naruto.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean that we still wouldn't like to hear from you and know that you're okay." replied Jinx, sounding a bit calmer now. She knew that she was taking this way out of proportion, but she just couldn't help it.

"Don't worry I'm about to start my plan, so that means I'll be back home soon and I'll give you guys all of the details." replied Naruto. He heard a sigh on the end and knew that it was one of relief.

"So how's our patient doing? Is she getting enough sunlight?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah, she's doing a lot better than when she got here, but she's still really weak." replied Jinx. Naruto nodded his head at this bit of information. This just gave him more motivation to hurry and get the solar suit.

Before anything else could be said, Naruto sensed his clone coming towards him, along with another signature that he hoped was Superman's. "Jinx I'll have to call you back. Supes is on his way." said Naruto.

"Alright, but be safe and hurry back" said Jinx as she hung up the phone. Naruto just smile as he closed the phone and placed it back into his pocket. He then walked the ledge and looked down, where he saw his last clone get caught by superman.

Naruto held out his hand and created a small lightning bolt in his hand. He then threw it directly at his clone who sensed the attack coming and got prepared for the pain that was to come.

**xxXXxx**

Superman had finally caught up to the last member of the crew that had robbed the bank. The first three were easy to take down, but this one seemed to know how to dodge him and was 'trying' to get away.

He watched as the man ran down a street and ran across the road. He had been so preoccupied trying to catch the man that he didn't even realize that they had come back to the Daily Planet.

It was at this point that he decided to end it. He once more used his superspeed to appear in front of the man and grabbed him before he could move. He watched as the man pulled out a nine and shot him in the face, the bullet bending in.

"Fine take me away." said the man as he dropped the gun. Before Superman could do anything else however, what looked like a lightning bolt hit the man, incinerating him in seconds and shocking Superman.

He shook his head for a while and tried to get rid of the tingling feeling. He then looked towards where the bolt had come from and noticed a man standing on the Daily Planet roof.

He quickly flew up to the roof in order to confront the man who had just 'killed' someone. "Who are you and why did you kill that man?" asked Superman who looked tense and ready for a fight.

"He served his purpose." replied Naruto as he crossed his arms.

"And what purpose was that?" asked Superman.

"To lead you here so that we can have a conversation." replied Naruto.

"And what exactly would we have to talk about?" asked Superman while raising an eyebrow.

"Simple, you have a special suit that I need."

"Oh really, and what suit might that be?" asked Superman.

"A solar suit that absorbs solar energy." replied Naruto. This caught Supermans' attention.

"Oh really, and why would you want that?" asked Superman getting a bit curious.

"It's for a friend that's a bit like you, except she's really weakened right now and needs that suit." said Naruto.

"Well why don't you take off that mask and turn yourself in. Then we can talk about getting help for your friend." said Superman.

"Sorry, but I can't do that. I am willing to make a trade however." said Naruto.

"Oh, and what would you have that I would want?" asked Superman.

"Her!" replied Naruto while gesturing to a spot beside him. From that spot the unconscious figure of Lois Lane appeared before sinking back into the ground. This caused Superman's eyes to widen in shock.

"What did you do to her?" asked Superman, all the joking now out of his voice.

"Nothing yet, but I will if you don't give me what I want. And as an added bonus, I wont tell the entire world exactly who you are, Mr. Kent." replied Naruto. This caused Superman to completely freeze up.

Not only did this man have Lois, but he also knew his secret identity. "Who are you?" asked Superman.

"Come on don't you remember me Supes?" asked Naruto with a small smirk under his mask. It took only a minute for Superman to remember who he was talking to.

"You were one of the people from Centauri. So I'm guessing that your friend is the girl that you broke out of prison." said Superman. Naruto nodded an affirmative.

"So do we have a deal?" asked Naruto.

It only took a second before Superman replied. "Yes, but if anything happens to Lois I will personally hunt you down." said Superman. Naruto once more nodded.

"Bring the suit back here. You have two hours." spoke Naruto before he turned around and disappeared in a blur. Superman sighed before turning around and flying off into the night.

**xxXXxx**

Superman was flying across the skies of Metropolis thinking about what had just happened. He knew that he shouldn't make deals with criminals, but he had no choice in this matter.

Not only was Lois's life on the line, but his secret identity as well. And since this guy seemed to know his identity, he might go after his parents as well, something that he really didn't want to happen.

He thought it over and knew that this guy really wasn't someone that they wanted running around, so it was with this thought in mind that he made his decision. He instantly switched his direction and started flying into outer space.

It took him a short while to reach the watchtower. He quickly went into the meeting room where he found all of the founding members, which was really lucky. He sighed before he walked into the room.

"We have a serious problem." he said in a serious voice, which immediately got everyone's attention. "Earlier tonight I had a run-in with one of the people who helped in the Centauri jailbreak." said Superman.

This immediately got everyone even more interested. "So, what happened. Did you catch the guy?" asked Flash.

"No, but the problem is even worse." he replied.

"What's the problem?" asked Batman, looking as serious as ever.

"He has a hostage, Lois Lane. He also knows my secret identity." said Superman. This got wide eyed looks from everyone, except for Batman whose eyes narrowed.

"This isn't good." said Batman.

"Yes, but he tried to make a deal with me." said Superman.

"What type of deal?" asked Wonder Woman.

"He wants my solar suit in exchange for Lois and keeping my identity secret." said Superman.

"What! You can't trust him." said Green Lantern.

"I know that, it's the reason I'm here. He gave me two hours to bring the suit to him." said Superman.

"This gives us time to make a plan." said Batman as they started discussing what to do and how to capture this unknown assailant before he could do anything that could cause other people to get hurt.

**xxXXxx Two Hours Later**

Naruto stood on the roof of the Daily Planet with a now conscious Lois standing next to him with her arms tied behind her back. "What do you want?" asked Lois with anger in her voice.

"Don't worry I wont hurt you as long as you boyfriend delivers what he promised." said Naruto.

"What makes you think that he's my boyfriend?" asked Lois trying to play it off.

"So you don't have any interest in Kent?" asked Naruto.

"What does Clark have to do with this?" asked Lois, hoping that he wasn't implying what she thought.

"Don't try and play me like a fool. I know that Superman is Clark Kent." said Naruto, getting wide eyes from Lois.

"H-how did you know?" asked Lois.

"The bank robbery was my idea. I was coming here to kidnap you to use against Superman, but that's when your boyfriend did his little elevator disappearing act." said Naruto. This caused Lois to curse under her breath.

Before she could say anything she noticed her captor looking off into the distance. "It's time." spoke Naruto. Seconds later Lois saw Superman flying towards the roof with a suitcase in hand.

It took only a minute before Superman landed on the roof. "Is that it?" asked Naruto, gesturing to the suitcase.

"Yes, now let Lois go." said Superman.

"Well normally I would, but there's just one problem." said Naruto.

"And what's that?" asked Superman with a serious look on his face.

"You're not Supes." said Naruto. This caused 'Superman's' eyes to widen. Before anything else could be said a red blur rushed pass Naruto grabbing Lois in the process. Naruto looked towards the corner of the roof to see none other than the Flash with an untied Lois in his arms.

"Nicely played." said Naruto. "You might as well tell the rest of your little party to come out, I can tell that they're here." spoke Naruto while looking at specific places where the rest of the team was.

It was then that the real Superman landed on the roof. Naruto looked towards him, his mask covering his face. "Well Mr. Kent it seems that you've made your choice, so I guess that I'll have to force you to give me what I want."

"Save it, because you're going to be locked up for a long time." spoke none other than Batman who was now standing beside Superman.

"I don't think so." said Naruto with humor in his voice.

"Hey man are you retarded? There are seven of us, and only one of you." spoke flash with a cocky smile on his face. Naruto looked around before nodding.

"You're right, but don't worry I'll let you go get more people." said Naruto. This caused Flash to laugh.

"Please, you and your crew didn't stand a chance against Superman and Gl, what chance do you have alone against all of us?" asked Flash. This caused Naruto to let out a bit of killer intent and direct it at Flash.

"**Do you want me to kill you**?" asked Naruto in a demonic voice that sent a shiver up everyone's spine. When they looked closer they noticed that the eye hole had a red glow coming from inside it.

"That's enough. Time to end this." said Bats as he ran toward Naruto, followed by everyone else. Batman threw a punch which was dodged. Flash tried to rush in from behind, but when he got close Wonder Woman, who had tried to attack from above, was thrown into him after being caught.

That was when Naruto started floating in the air. Everyone looked towards Martian Manhunter whose eyes were glowing red with his arm extended. Naruto struggled in the air for a second, before looking towards the Martian.

"You're annoying." said Naruto. In an instant Naruto disappeared only to reappear in front of Martian Manhunter. Before anyone could do anything, Naruto released a blast of wind from his palm, sending the Martian flying into the wall of the building opposite them.

This just fueled everyone to try and take this guy down faster. Superman flew towards him at a fast speed, catching him in a spear like move, but Naruto just jumped back up. This caused him to barely dodge an electrocuted mace from Hawkgirl.

"Do you guys always play this rough?" asked Naruto with humor present in his tone.

"Don't worry, we can be a lot rougher." said Hawkgirl as she tried a jab to the face, which was dodged easily, followed by Naruto jumping into the air and doing a backflip, allowing Green Lantern to fly right under him and into Hawkgirl.

Although Naruto talked as if he was joking, he knew that things could escalate pretty fast if this fight went on. He was sure that they had already attracted some attention and soon more heroes might start showing up. With a heavy sigh, he made his mind up to not be delayed any more.

It was at that moment that the entire League team decided to rush him. "ENOUGH! Shouted Naruto as he let out a burst of energy that caught everyone by surprise and sent them flying back.

"I tried to do this peacefully, but you wanted to do this the hard way. Well so be it." said Naruto. Everyone could immediately tell that he had decided to get serious, which wasn't a good thing.

Superman was the first to rise and flew towards Naruto, cocking his hand back for a punch. It was at this moment that Naruto slammed his hands onto the ground, getting an array of seals to appear around his hands.

Superman, seeing no point in the move, continued to charge forward. Just as he was about to throw his punch, a huge wooden box sprung from the ground, Superman punching through it and hitting something inside.

Everyone stopped and stared at the strange box, which for some reason resembled a coffin. That's when they heard movement from in the box, and something gripped Superman's hand.

Everyone watched as Superman began to struggle to pull his hand free. Just as he was about to try a punch with his other hand, he was beaten to it as a large gray hand shot out and slugged him in the face while releasing his hand, sending him flying off the roof and through a building.

They heard the distinct crashing noise, signaling that Superman had fallen onto the streets. Everyone looked at the box, along with the hand protruding from it, and recognized it instantly.

They didn't have to speculate any more as the cover of the box fell, revealing the monster that was inside. The _monster _was well over ten feet tall with sickly gray skin. He had a bit of white hair on his head and what looked like bones jutting out from all over its body. It wore black shorts and gray boots.

This was something that only three people had faced before, with only one of them fighting the real one. This was the being that had went toe-to-toe with Superman with ease and had caused the destruction of almost half of Metropolis.

It was at this time that Superman speedily flew back on the roof and looked the beast over, the look of shock, and a bit of fear, evident in his face, though it was understandable since this thing had brought him extremely close to death.

"Doomsday!" whispered Superman, bringing everyone's fear even closer. It was at this time that Naruto walked out from behind the coffin.

"This is my final ultimatum, either you bring me what I asked for, or I let this guy loose on the city for round two." spoke Naruto, all joking and humor out of his voice. Batman then decided to voice his opinion.

"Don't worry, since it's a clone it's a lot weaker than the original." he said, getting sighs from those who had never faced the behemoth. Naruto decided to crush their hopes.

"That would be true, if this was a clone. This is the original Doomsday, only better." said Naruto. This got wide-eyed looks from everyone.

"That's impossible, the real Doomsday is dead." said Superman assuredly since he had been the one that ended the creature.

"Yes, which allows him to be here right now." said Naruto. Seeing the confused look on all the faces he decided to elaborate. "You see one of my abilities is to bring back the dead. All I need is a DNA sample and a sacrifice, but since Doomsday never had a soul I can bring him back for free." said Naruto.

He saw no reason not to tell them about his technique since they couldn't stop it anyway. This just raised more questions though. "Oh really, then where did you get it's DNA?" asked Green Lantern.

"Why, Luthorcorp of course, along with a bit of Supes." he said, getting even more wide eyed looks.

"So what's to stop Superman from just beating him again?" asked Flash.

"Simple, because you can't kill him. You can't destroy or even weaken him any more. He would just regenerate, even if you disintegrated his entire body. And the best part is that he is under my control, and only I can stop him." said Naruto, getting the heroes even more worried.

If what he had said was true, then they knew that they stood no chance in defeating this guy. "Now for you insolence!" said Naruto as he looked at Doomsday. "Destroy the entire of downtown, but don't kill anyone yet." said Naruto. Without a word Doomsday jumped in the direction of downtown.

"When you bring me what I want, I will stop him." said Naruto as he turned around and, before anyone could do anything, he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Well, this is just fucked up." said Flash as they started hearing the sound of destruction and saw the smoke coming from Downtown. The group of heroes quickly dashed off to try and stop the beast, though all of their efforts would be in vain. From atop a tall building nearby, Naruto watched the scene unfold.

**xxXXxx**

**Okay that's it. I not really too sure about my fight writing skills, but I'll try and write a good fight between Doomsday and the League next chapter. Until then don't forget to review.**


End file.
